Les amis du fils Bennet
by Jophine
Summary: Comment se serait passé Orgueil et Préjugés sans la présence de Mrs. Bennet et de Lydia mais avec l'existence d'un nouveau personnage ? Entre Romance et amitié. Histoire basée sur le livre et sur la version de 1995. En cours.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour ! Je suis Jophine et je publie aujourd'hui ma première fanfiction après en avoir lu pendant 2 ans. Je suis une fan inconditionnée de Jane Austen, j'ai lu tous ses livres et je les relirai encore et encore ! Cette fanfiction est donc une toute première pour moi, et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. J'essaierai de poster régulièrement, ainsi que de répondre à vos reviews. Je vous avoue que poster sur ce site est super flou pour moi donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour que votre qualité de lecture soit adéquate !_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Elizabeth Bennet était la deuxième fille d'une honorable famille du Hertfordshire. Elle était très respectée dans la petite ville de Meryton, eux-même vivant à Longbourn, petit village adjacent à Meryton et dont ils étaient les principaux propriétaires, son père étant un gentleman. Sa famille se composait de son père, Mr. Thomas Bennet, de sa soeur aînée, Jane Bennet, et de ses soeurs cadettes : Mary et Catherine Bennet. Elle avait également un fils aîné, Henry, qui était sur Londres actuellement. Elle avait perdu sa mère il y a quinze ans alors que cette dernière donnait naissance à une cinquième fille, n'ayant pas survécue non plus.

Elizabeth et ses soeurs n'étaient pas comme les jeunes filles ordinaires, passant leur temps à lire et à étudier, à peindre et à marcher, grâce à l'éducation de leur père et de leur gouvernante : Miss Fetherston. Elles aimaient bien sûr danser et s'amuser, aller aux bals et aux assemblées, prendre le thé avec des amies. La plus belle des quatre était Jane, la plus avisée et intelligente était Elizabeth, Mary et Kitty trouvant tout de même facilement une place à côté d'elles, par une certaine mise en valeur de leurs qualités que leur gouvernante avait pu leur inculquer.

C'est avec joie que Lizzy et ses soeurs reçurent la bonne nouvelle : Henry, leur frère, revenait à Longbourn, avec deux de ses amis. L'un, un certain Mr. Bingley, venait de louer la grande propriété voisine à la leur, Netherfield Park, tandis que l'autre, dont elles n'avaient pas pu en savoir plus, était un ami de Cambridge à leur frère, tout comme Mr. Bingley par ailleurs.

« _ Je serais donc là pour vous accompagner à l'Assemblée de Meryton, avec mes amis, ceux-ci résidant à Netherfield Park. Je pourrais donc à ma guise vous inviter à danser mais également vous surveiller et donc épauler notre cher père dans cette tâche, qui je l'espère sera aisée. Mais je n'en doute pas avec vous mes chères petites soeurs ! Finit de lire Lizzy à ses trois autres soeurs qui l'écoutaient avec attention, toutes agglutinées derrière la deuxième de la famille.

_Ne fait-il pas mention d'une fiancée ?! Notre frère prend son temps, étonnement… s'exclama Kitty avant de soupirer. J'aimerais tellement le voir se marier.

_Allons Miss Kitty, ne soyez pas si pressée pour votre frère et laissez lui le temps de choisir ! Sourit tendrement Miss Fetherston qui venait d'arriver dans le salon. Ce n'est pas chose aisée et il vaut mieux qu'il trouve quelqu'un de cher à son coeur plutôt que quelqu'un qui ne lui convient pas. Quand arrive-t'il, Lizzy ?

_Dans deux jours, l'Assemblée étant dans trois, répondit Jane. Papa va devoir aller se présenter à Mr. Bingley, c'est la moindre des choses. »

Toutes se mirent à rire après s'être regardées. Elles avaient entendu parler de Mr. Bingley et de ses 5000 livres de rente annuelle, mais elles n'y avaient pas fait attention, n'étant pas sûres de rencontrer cet homme un jour. Maintenant qu'elles étaient certaines de cette rencontre imminente, tout ce qu'elles se demandaient était les changements qui avaient pu opérer chez leur cher frère. Mary, prenant la lettre des mains de sa soeur délicatement, trottina jusqu'au bureau de son père pour lui montrer avec joie la missive qu'elles venaient de recevoir d'Henry. C'est avec bonheur que Thomas pu lui aussi lire la lettre et il se réjouit par la suite avec ses filles de la venue de son fils, la dernière remontant à trois mois de cela.

Mais tout le monde se demandait également comment allaient être ses deux amis.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour ! J'espère sincèrement que le prologue vous a plu, et voici la suite ! Les chapitres seront plus longs que le prologue, et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont tout autant. J'ai eu une semaine et un week end assez chargé donc je n'ai pas pu publier le chapitre plus tôt dans la semaine. Au niveau de leur fréquence je vais essayer d'en publier un par semaine, deux quand je le peux mais se sera plus rare. J'espère que cela vous convient.**_

 **Les amis du fils Bennet - Chapitre 1.**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'annonce du retour d'Henry. Il devait donc arriver le jour même, entraînant la maison dans une sorte d'ébullition et de frénésie. Kitty et Mary essayait tant bien que mal de ce concentrer sur leurs tâches, l'amélioration d'une robe pour Kitty et un roman pour Mary, mais leur esprit les ramenait toujours au retour de leur frère et à la joie qu'il allait apporter dans la maisonnée. Jane était plus calme, du moins le semblait-elle, regardant avec Miss Fetherston ce qu'elles pouvaient bien arranger dans le dîner qu'elles avaient demandé à la cuisinière de préparer. Thomas Bennet était quant à lui aux étables, l'arrivée de son fils ne changeant rien à son emploi du temps. Il disait qu'il partait et qu'il revenait trop de fois pour pouvoir s'en inquiéter à chaque fois. « Il faut laisser la jeunesse faire son temps. » disait-il souvent, assis dans son fauteuil auprès du feu, à regarder fièrement ses filles.

Lizzie ne souhaitait pas rester au milieu de toute cette excitation. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, d'être dans le calme naturel que lui offrait les environs de Longbourn et de Meryton tous les jours. Elle se décida cette fois ci à aller vers le domaine de Netherfield Park, après le déjeuner. Elle arriva sur la crête dominant une grande prairie, faisant une pause dans sa promenade, l'air vivifiant faisant rosir son visage. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à arriver jusque l'endroit où elle se trouvait, le sol étant sec, elle n'avait que très peu salit ses jupons. Au bout de cette étendue verdoyante : le domaine de Netherfield, nouvelle maison de Mr. Bingley, dans toute sa splendeur, le soleil éclairant la façade Est et les nombreuses fenêtres. C'est avec surprise qu'elle vit, au bout de quelques temps, trois cavaliers dans la prairie, et avec joie qu'elle reconnu son frère parmi les les vit faire hâte au milieu du champ, regardant la demeure de leur ami. Elizabeth put alors observer les deux amis de son frère. Tout deux dépassaient la taille moyenne des hommes de l'époque, l'un était particulièrement grand. La distance ne lui permettait pas d'en distinguer plus que cela, mais ils semblaient tout deux très élégants. Elle essaya de se dissimuler quand l'homme du milieu tourna sa tête vers là où elle se trouvait : « _Mais que vas-t'il penser en me voyant ici à les observer ?_ » Se dit elle en rougissant.

En bas, la discussion allait bon train.

«_ Bingley mon cher ami, tu vas te trouver très bien installé ici, sourit Henry en caressant le cou de son cheval tout en regardant la demeure. Les anciens locataires étaient sympathiques, peut-être un peu trop.

_Peut-être un peu trop ? Ri alors le concerné, une mèche de cheveux blonds vénitiens s'échappant de son chapeau. Que veux-tu dire par là Henry ?

_C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils sont partis, il y a trois ans… Expliqua Henry gravement. Ils ne savaient pas très bien gérer le domaine, il me semble. J'espère que tes employés on fait le nécessaire pour le remettre en état, sinon tu vas avoir froid cette nuit, et Darcy aussi. Pas vrai Darcy ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas outre mesure Charles, nous t'aideront à le gérer, ce domaine. Pour ce qui est d'avoir froid, ça ne m'inquiète pas non plus. Les murs de Cambridge n'étaient pas si chaud que ça au début de l'hiver je vous le rappelle ! Ri Darcy. Cependant, messieurs, j'aimerais vous informer que nous sommes observés, continua-t'il en montrant le haut de la colline de sa main. »

Sa remarque fit tourner les deux autres têtes en direction de la colline. Elizabeth avait tant bien que mal essayé de se dissimuler mais, croisant le regard de son frère, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de façon éclatante à son aîné.

« _ Mes amis, c'est tout simplement ma soeur, pas besoin de s'inquiéter, sourit Henry, plein de joie. Elle a l'habitude de se promener le matin.

_ Ne sommes nous pas loin de Longbourn pour faire une promenade matinale ? Demande Charles. La première fois que j'ai visité, il ne me semblait pas que le domaine de ton père était aussi près.

_ La distance n'est pas un facteur à prendre en compte pour ma soeur. Elle ne vient pas par là d'habitude, je pense qu'elle a seulement voulu savoir si nous étions arrivés.

_Allons-nous à sa rencontre ou attendons-nous le repas ? Questionne alors Darcy, souriant à ses amis et curieux d'en savoir plus sur la demoiselle.

_Attendons, dit Henry. Elle n'avait sans doute pas pour but de nous rencontrer, et je pense qu'elle préfère le faire en bonne et due forme. Cependant, ta soeur doit nous attendre Charles ?

_Caroline est déjà arrivée en effet.. soupira Charles. J'espère qu'elle ne vous ennuiera pas trop.

_Ça ne devrait pas changer de d'habitude, murmura Darcy, avant d'ordonner à son cheval de reprendre la route. »

Henry se retourna une dernière fois pour saluer sa soeur de la main, avant de partir avec ses amis. Lizzy entreprit donc de rentrer chez elle, gardant pour elle-même que son frère était seulement à 5 miles de la maison. En effet, elle ne souhaitait pas que l'excitation redouble d'intensité, et elle préféra aller se changer, pour pouvoir accueillir les nouveaux venus en bonne et due forme dans peu de temps.

Sur le perron de Netherfield Park attendait Miss Bingley, dans une robe verte très ornementée. « _Peut-être trop_ » se dirent alors Darcy et Henry en montant les marches emmenant à la porte, une fois avoir laissé leurs chevaux aux garçons d'écurie. Elle les accueilli tout deux comme si elle était la maîtresse de maison, étant pourtant seulement là pour aider son frère. Chaque mouvement qu'elle entreprenait faisait tinter d'innombrables bijoux à son cou ou sur ses poignets, ces derniers scintillants avec les reflets du soleil et faisant mal au yeux lorsqu'on s'en approchait de trop près.

« _ Soyez les bienvenus, Mr Darcy, Mr Bennet, dit Caroline d'un ton mielleux. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tout soit prêt une fois que vous arriviez. J'espère que cela vous conviendra.

_Ici ce ne sera pas Mr. Bennet, Miss Bingley, mais Mr. Henry Bennet. Je ne souhaite pas être confondu avec mon père, je n'ai pas encore son âge.

_Avec votre père ? Demanda Caroline perplexe, un sourire coincé au visage.

_Et bien Charles, ne lui as-tu pas dit que vous allez être les voisins des Bennet ? Sourit Darcy en voyant que Caroline n'était pas au courant.

_ Non, je l'ai oublié à vrai dire, admet Charles. Caroline, je prendrais bien un peu de thé. Et je suppose que mes amis aussi ? J'espère que tu n'as pas fait préparer une chambre pour Henry, il logera chez lui.

_ Si elle est prête ce n'est pas grave, elle servira pour les Hurst qui arrivent demain, répond-elle, agacée. Mais resterez-vous prendre le thé Mr. Bennet ?

_ Mr. HENRY Bennet, je vous prie. Je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi, dit Henry. Il me tarde de voir mes soeurs, et je pourrais donc vous accueillir là bas comme il se doit.

_Pour quelle heure devons-nous y aller, Henry ? Demanda Charles, en enlevant son manteau. Ils serait dommage de faire attendre ta famille trop longtemps.

_Dans une heure et demi je dirais, sourit-il. À tout à l'heure, donc. Il n'est pas nécéssaire de me montrer la sortie Caroline, je ne suis pas nouveau ici. ».

Caroline avait jeté son dévolu sur Darcy et Henry Bennet, souhaitant épouser l'un des deux, car ils étaient tout les deux des gentleman. Elle ne savait cependant pas que ce dernier avait des soeurs, quelque-chose qu'il avait sans doute oublié de lui dire d'après elle, peut-être pensait-il a des choses plus importantes. « _Comme moi, par exemple_ », se dit alors Caroline en souriant. Chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle faisait tout son possible pour passer le plus de temps avec eux ou pour se mettre en valeur.

« _ À quoi penses-tu Caroline ? Demanda Charles. Tu ferais bien d'aller te préparer pour aller chez les Bennet, nous y dînons.

_ J'y vais mon frère, j'y vais, dit-elle d'une voie nasillarde, _peut-être que Mr Darcy verra comment tu es docile, avec ça_. Mr. Darcy, souhaitez vous que je vous montre votre chambre ?

_Non, c'est aimable mais je préfère prendre mon thé, dit-il d'un air taciturne. »

Son sourire perdant alors de son éclat, elle se retira sans un mot, son orgueil étant quelque peu touché par la réponse de Darcy, qu'elle pensait au départ positive. Chacun alla se préparer de son côté, une fois que les hommes eurent prit le thé, chacun dans un esprit différent : Caroline, vexée qu'on ne lui ait pas dit plus tôt qu'elle séjournait juste à côté du futur domaine de Mr. Henry Bennet, Charles, content de son nouveau logis et de bonne humeur à l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et Darcy, curieux de découvrir les Bennet et déjà exaspéré par Caroline.

Chez les Bennet, l'arrivée de Henry fit grand bruit, pensant qu'il arrivait avec ses invités, chacun prit sa place de façon ordonnée dans le salon, mais c'était en fait leur frère, seul, qui arrivait. Elles purent donc rompre les convenances et chacune leur tour, allèrent dans les bras grand ouverts de leur aîné. Mais, vite, tout le monde alla se préparer pour accueillir les invités, sauf Elizabeth qui avait anticipé. Henry alla lui-même se changer, mais fut plus rapide que ses jeunes soeurs, ainsi, il put aller au salon avec sa chère Lizzie et son père .

« _ Étais-tu là depuis longtemps quand nous sommes arrivés vers Netherfield Lizzie ? Demanda son frère. Le fond de l'air était frais, tu aurais pu t'enrhumer.

_Tu sais très bien que ta soeur ne s'enrhume pas aussi facilement, fils. Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais allée vers Netherfield, Lizzie. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

_L'excitation de la maison était déjà palpable, je ne voulais pas en ajouter d'avantages alors que mon seul but était d'y échapper.

_Et de nous voir peut-être ? Sourit Henry en levant un sourcil tout en la regardant. Ou de nous rencontrer avant tout le monde, mais cela m'étonnerait de toi.

_Non, seulement de savoir si vous étiez bien arrivés, avoua Elizabeth. Je ne souhaitais pas que vous me découvriez, au départ. »

Henry s'assit alors au près de sa soeur, sur un sofa, lui prenant la main en souriant. Il n'avait de préférence pour aucune de ses soeurs mais il avait plus grandit avec Elizabeth et Jane, Kitty et Mary étant au moins de trois ans plus jeunes que les deux aînées. Il regarda sa soeur dans les yeux, s'y perdant comme souvent, ces derniers étant magnifiques : très foncés, des reflets marrons clairs apparaissaient lorsqu'ils étaient dans la lumière, et son sourire les faisait briller. Cela dit, la colère aussi faisait briller les yeux de Lizzie, et bien d'autres choses, comme l'exercice, le dialogue, la curiosité. Il fallait croiser le regard d'Elizabeth pour en être subjugué.

« _ C'est Darcy qui t'a vu, et qui s'est empressé de nous le dire, expliqua Henry en s'installant d'une meilleure façon dans le fauteuil. Il m'a demandé si on devait aller à ta rencontre, mais j'ai dit que non. Ai-je bien fait ?

_Et bien cher frère, es-tu éhonté de me voir marcher en rase campagne ? Sourit Elizabeth, ses yeux brillant d'intrépidité.

_Tu sais très bien que non, ri Henry. Je suis même si fier que tu le fasses. J'espère au moins que ton futur mari te laisseras marcher à ta guise.

_ Encore faut-il que je me trouve un mari, rétorque Elizabeth de bon coeur, faisant redoubler le rire de son frère, et débuter celui de son père. »

Jane, Kitty, Mary et Miss Fetherston arrivèrent les unes après les autres et s'installèrent aussi dans le salon, Kitty allant avec son frère pour lui parler avec animation de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant son absence. Elizabeth racontait alors à Jane sa balade jusqu'aux hauteurs de Netherfield et Mary parlait d'un livre qu'elle avait fini la veille, avec son père et Miss Fetherston l'écoutant en souriant. Toutes leurs activités furent interrompues par , la gouvernante, qui s'inclina avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, et Mr. Darcy, sir ! Annonça-t'elle.

_Faites les donc entrer Hill ! Sourit Henry en se levant en même temps que le reste de sa famille. ».


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à .s ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! C'est dans ce chapitre qu'aura lieu la première rencontre entre les Bennet et Bingley and Co. Déjà des changements supplémentaires par rapport à l'histoire d'origine, donc.**_

 _ **J'ai essayé de limiter le nombre de fautes d'orthographe et j'espère qu'elles sont très peu nombreuses.**_

 _ **J'espère également que l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 - LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET.**

 _« _ Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, et Mr. Darcy, sir ! Annonça-t'elle._

 __Faites les donc entrer Hill ! Sourit Henry en se levant en même temps que le reste de sa famille. »_

Miss Bingley fut la première à rentrer dans la pièce, reniflant avec dédain en regardant autour d'elle, après une courte révérence. Elle s'était habillée d'une robe bleue nuit et d'un châle de la même couleur. Elle portait de nombreux bijoux, en surcharge, tout comme les fioritures peuplant sa robe. Elle regarda toute les filles Bennet de haut en bas d'un regard hautain, avant d'offrir un sourire à Henry. « _Diantre mais quelle est cette famille._ » se dit Caroline alors que Elizabeth avait une pensée toute autre : « _Diantre, mais qui est cette femme_. », se disait elle, sans pour autant s'éterniser à l'observer, trouvant cela impoli. Miss Bingley, une fois avoir vu la maison, avait commencé à effacer le nom d' « Henry Bennet » de sa liste d'époux potentiels, la famille qu'elle voyait là finissait de l'enrayer.

Les deux hommes suivaient, Mr Darcy en habit vert foncé et Mr. Bingley en habit bordeaux. Ils s'inclinèrent également et attendirent poliment que Henry les présente en observant très vite les soeurs de leur ami. Une fois les présentations faites, chacun trouva place en attendant que le dîner fut servi.

Mr. Bingley se trouvait entre Mr. Bennet et Jane, et la discussion commença aussitôt. Pour Caroline, qui était à côté de Jane et de Henry, son penchant allait plus du côté masculin, celle ci l'écoutant parler à sa soeur Mary. Mr Darcy se retrouva entre Catherine et Elizabeth, ne sachant par ou commencer, alors qu'aucune des deux n'avait levé le regard. Le malaise fut de courte durée car le repas fut très vite sonné, Mr. Bingley prenant à son bras Miss Bennet avec qui il avait pu échanger quelques mots. Darcy et Henry se regardèrent en souriant discrètement en voyant le comportement de leur ami. Miss Bingley se vit dans l'obligation de prendre le bras du maître de maison, alors que Mr. Darcy ne savait pas à qui demander. Henry, voyant son malaise, lui dit d'un coup d'oeil de demander à Elizabeth.

« _Miss.. Miss Elizabeth, me feriez vous l'honneur de… m'accompagner à la salle à manger ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, balbutiant un peu, rongé de timidité. »

Elizabeth inclina la tête pour accepter, posant sa main sur le bras que lui tendait Mr. Darcy. Il put alors rencontrer son regard et un léger sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Un regard comme il n'en avait jamais vu de tels, rehaussé par le vert de sa robe, un vert naturel, accompagné de simples boucles d'oreilles dorées. Mais ses yeux étaient si beaux qu'ils effaçaient tout le reste. Se reprenant, il leva la tête et l'emmena jusque la salle à manger. « _Reprend toi Darcy. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est la soeur d'un de tes meilleurs amis_ », se dit il en fermant les yeux.

Une fois à table il se trouva en face d'elle et pu l'observer un peu plus. Ce qui l'étonnait surtout était sa façon de parler avec aisance de la tenue de la propriété de Netherfield avec Mr. Bingley. Darcy n'avait vu aucune jeune femme à part sa soeur, car il avait souhaité lui en enseigner un peu, connaître si bien les manières de gérer un domaine. Il en était fortement impressionné. À côté d'elle, Miss Bingley se renfrognait un peu plus, surtout en remarquant que Darcy semblait apprécier la jeune femme.

« _Et vous, où habitez vous Mr. Darcy ? Demanda Elizabeth en s'essuyant délicatement la bouche avec sa serviette de table. Elle avait remarqué que l'homme l'observait mais n'en savait pas la raison.

_ Dans le Derbyshire principalement, mais parfois à Londres, dit-il, très concerné, mais avec une voix un peu froide, involontaire.

_Pemberley est une si magnifique demeure ! Dit Caroline en faisant des yeux doux au propriétaire. Son jardin est magnifique, mais malheureusement je déteste me promener.

_C'est vrai que c'est un domaine qui te plairait Lizzie, sourit Henry. Toi qui aime les balades.

_Je ne sais pas si Mr. Darcy serait très heureux que je me balade dans chaque recoins de son jardin cher frère, sourit Elizabeth en regardant la réaction de l'homme concerné.

_ J'aime moi même beaucoup me promener, Miss Elizabeth, dit il en regardant son assiette, toujours dans le même ton. Je trouve que c'est un exercice fabuleux. Était-ce vous sur la colline tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux.

_C'était bien moi en effet, répondit-elle en regardant son frère d'un air perplexe. »

Henry lui répondit en haussant les épaules, avant de changer de sujet, qui releva les yeux pour observer la personne en face de lui, qui l'observait également, mais qui détourna les yeux. « _Quelle imposante stature ! »_ Se disait Lizzie, en rougissant d'avoir été remarquée. _« Mais il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier._ ». Selon elle, Darcy était un peu froid, cette sensation était rehaussée par sa mâchoire carrée et ses cheveux bruns, comme ses yeux. Elle avait cru voir un sourire se dessiner tout à l'heure, et ça avait illuminé le visage de l'homme d'une façon extraordinaire, le rendant tout de suite plus amical. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de table, une fois le repas terminé, Darcy donna son bras à Miss Mary alors que Henry emmenait Elizabeth au salon, et que Mr Bingley prêta à nouveau son bras à Jane. Henry prit sa soeur à part un instant, dans le hall.

« _ Pourquoi ne parles tu pas Lizzie ? Chuchota Henry à l'oreille de sa soeur discrètement.

_ La personne assise en face de moi n'était pas très bavarde, avoua-t-elle, murmurante.

_ Darcy n'est pas très à l'aise en grande compagnie, sourit-il en l'amenant dans un coin éloigné de la pièce. Et c'est une émotion qui s'accentue en lui lorsque Caroline Bingley n'est pas loin.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand elle est là également, sourit-elle.

_ Quand tu le connaîtras mieux, tu verras que c'est un homme avec un coeur en or, dit son frère. Laisse lui juste le temps de le montrer.

_ Pour le moment je n'en voit pas les couleurs, dit Elizabeth.

_ Je te demande seulement de faire un effort, soupire Henry en souriant. »

Il la remmena aux côtés des autres qui étaient dans le salon à attendre un thé. Charles était toujours avec Jane et ils discutaient en souriant, comme si rien ne pouvait les ennuyer. Caroline les regardaient avec exaspération fut le seul à se lever quand Lizzie et Henry entrèrent dans la pièce, ce qui le fit changer de couleur. Henry, lançant un regard entendu à sa soeur, la laissa s'installer là où elle le souhaitait, avant de regarder son meilleur ami d'un regard appuyé, puis de sourire à Bingley et Jane.

Elizabeth attrapa le livre qu'elle lisait actuellement et s'installa sur un fauteuil proche du sofa, où ses soeurs étaient installées. Darcy pencha la tête à s'en tordre le cou pour voir de quel livre il s'agissait, avant de sourire en voyant un des recueils des oeuvres de Chatterton. « _Cette jeune femme n'est vraiment pas comme les autres._ » se dit Darcy.

« _ Vous lisez Chatterton, Miss Elizabeth ? Demanda Darcy en se levant.

_ Oui, je l'ai acheté chez le libraire il y a quelques jours, dit-elle un peu surprise, en levant la tête. C'est la première fois que je lis ses poèmes, je les trouve… extraordinaires. Pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

_ Un génie incompris, comme on se doit de le dire, dit Darcy, en la regardant. C'est si rare de voir des femmes lire Chatterton, sourit-il. Celles de ma connaissance lisent plutôt du Shakespeare ou des romans à l'eau de rose. J'en connais si peu qui lisent des livres comme ceux-ci.

_ Serais-tu étonné d'apprendre qu'elle connait Descartes par coeur, Darcy ? dit son frère.

_ Selon moi, les femmes se doivent de lire seulement les livres qui leur sont dédiés, s'écria Caroline pour faire entendre sa voix.

_ Alors peut-être pourriez vous me montrer la bibliothèque Miss Elizabeth ? Dit-il en ignorant le commentaire de Caroline. J'aurais quelques livres à vous conseiller.

_ Avec plaisir Mr. Darcy, dit Elizabeth en se levant. »

Elizabeth referma son livre et se leva en regardant son frère avant de partir. Ce dernier finit alors par les suivre. Une fois tous trois rentrés dans la bibliothèque, Darcy se sentit libéré de la présence des autres, et regarda autour de lui, en souriant. « Son sourire illumine vraiment son visage », se dit Elizabeth.

« _ Elle est très bien entretenue, sourit-il pour la féliciter.

_ Mon père est très fier d'avoir autant de livres, dit Henry. Il les as tous lus.

_ Tous ? S'étonna Darcy. Je connais si peu de personnes ayant lu autant de livres. Beaucoup de personnes ont d'ailleurs des bibliothèques sans pour autant s'en servir, et c'est désolant. Miss Bennet, j'aimerais beaucoup vous conseiller un livre que j'ai donné à lire à ma soeur… Ehm… Connaissez vous Kant ?

_ C'est un philosophe allemand c'est bien cela ? Demanda-t'elle en plissant les yeux. J'espère ne point me tromper. Je crains ne pas être très douée dans cette langue, j'ai une préférence le français.

_ Cela vous honore, Miss, sourit-il. Ma soeur ne sait plus parler allemand que vous, mais les oeuvres de Kant viennent tout juste d'être traduites en anglais, et elles sont très intéressantes. Vous feriez bien de les lire, si vous avez aimé Descartes.

_ Je tiendrais compte de votre conseil, Sir, sourit Elizabeth. Lisez-vous beaucoup ?

_ C'est mon passe temps favori, à dire vrai, avoua-t-il en s'approchant d'une étagère. J'aime également beaucoup me promener, mais je crains l'avoir déjà dit.

_ Mais Darcy n'aime pas danser, dit Henry en riant, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

_ Est-ce vrai Mr. Darcy ? Demanda Elizabeth, en souriant à son frère.

_ Votre frère parle bien vite, je le crains, sourit Darcy. J'apprécie la danse, mais je n'aime pas y être forcé ou être observé lorsque je la pratique. Et cela n'est pas une évidence, je vous l'admet. Oh, mais que vois-je ! Vous avez un exemplaire de Kant ici-même Miss, et en anglais de surcroît. Votre père à du l'acheter récemment. »

Il lui tendit l'ouvrage qu'elle attrapa délicatement, caressant délicatement la reliure de cuir, avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil aux côtés de son frère, pour pouvoir s'intéresser de plus près au philosophe. Darcy, ne sachant ou se mettre, alla regarder le jardin par la fenêtre, tournant alors le dos à Lizzie qui le considéra quelques instants avant de reporter ses yeux sur la couverture du livre.

« _ Critique de la raison pratique… lit Elizabeth.

_ La conclusion est particulièrement intéressante, vous verrez, s'écria Darcy en hochant la tête. Elle dit, si mes souvenirs sont exacts : « _Deux choses remplissent le cœur d'une admiration et d'une vénération toujours nouvelles et toujours croissantes, à mesure que la réflexion s'y attache et s'y applique : le ciel étoilé au-dessus de moi et la loi morale en moi_. ».

_ Et bien, cela me donne un avant-goût, déclara-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire. Je vous remercie Sir, aussi peut-être pouvez vous réveiller mon frère qui vient de s'endormir pendant que je vais regarder si le thé est servi ou non. »

Darcy regarda Henry et ri en lui tapotant l'épaule alors que Elizabeth partait de la pièce, une étrange sensation en elle, alors qu'elle emportait le livre avec elle. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle croisa le regard vert de jalousie de Caroline Bingley et vit par la suite que le thé était servi. Son frère avait raison, le caractère de Darcy changeait réellement en fonction du nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, cela rendant l'homme quelque peu touchant. Prenant place aux côté de Kitty, elle se servit une tasse de thé et laissa sa soeur lui annoncer que la milice arrivait prochainement en ville. Darcy et Henry revinrent alors en souriant, le frère de Lizzie étant encore quelque peu endormi. Kitty se leva pour leur servir le thé et il la remercièrent chaleureusement. Darcy posa quelques instants son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth et lui adressa un timide sourire, avant de commencer à discuter avec Mary, ne souhaitant pas être trop perturbé.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 3 de ma fiction !J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant._**

 ** _Pour les personnes se demandant comment va se passer la relation entre Elizabeth et Darcy, ne vous inquiétez pas, d'une façon où d'une autre, nos deux protagonistes légendaires seront en froid à un moment ou à un autre, et cela risque d'arriver très vite ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont fait un « bon » départ que cela va rester dans cette ligne, même si la présence d'Henry va changer un bon nombre de choses._**

 ** _Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Les amis du Fils Bennet**

Le soir, Lizzie se retrouva avec Jane dans leur chambre, qu'elles partageaient. Lizzie était attablée à la coiffeuse, se coiffant avec délicatesse en regardant sa soeur par le reflet du miroir, alors que celle ci était en train de mettre sa chemise de nuit. Les invités qu'ils avaient eu durant le midi et l'après midi avaient été tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant, mais elles n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler toutes les deux jusqu'à lors. Jane était restée très longtemps avec Mr. Bingley, même si ce dernier avait parlé avec tout le monde, du même ton jovial à chaque fois, étant quelqu'un rempli d'entrain. Pour Mr. Darcy, c'était plus compliqué de se faire une opinion, ce dernier étant bien plus taciturne et ayant totalement changé de comportement une fois la porte du salon franchie, après être allé à la bibliothèque. Après quelques temps à se considérer l'une et l'autre, et ayant tellement de choses à se dire, leurs langues se délièrent.

Lizzie alla sur le lit aux côtés de sa soeur, et elles se regardèrent tout d'abord en souriant sans rien dire. Puis, la plus jeune des deux pris la main de l'autre, tout en parlant.

« _ Oh Jane, Mr. Bingley a déjà l'air de te rendre heureuse, ri Elizabeth.

_Lizzie, ne parle pas trop vite je te prie… répondit Jane en rougissant. Nous avons simplement discuté, et il a eu un comportement semblable avec tout le monde.

_Bien sûr, il a parlé presque tout le temps qu'il était dans le salon avec toi, et ne t'a pas quitté du regard quand il parlait avec les autres ! S'écria Elisabeth. Jane, cela sautait aux yeux, personne n'avait d'égal avec toi à ses yeux.

_Ce n'est que la première fois que je le voyais Lizzie, chuchota Jane. Peut-être va-t-il se trouver une nouvelle favorite lors de l'Assemblée demain.. Je ne dois pas encore me faire des idées.

_Alors si c'est le cas c'est bien vilain de sa part, et il ne mérite point de faire partie des amis d'Henry, posa Elizabeth. Je pense surtout que Mr. Bingley est un homme qui a plus tendance à avoir mal plutôt qu'à faire mal aux autres, ma chère Jane, et notre frère sera d'accord avec nous là dessus.

_Oh Lizzie, je t'interdis d'en parler à notre frère, il risque d'en parler à ses amis, et je serais la risée de Meryton ! S'imagina Jane effarée.

_Allons Jane, ne t'inquiète pas, je garderais cela pour moi, mais je crois bien que mon frère et Mr. Darcy ont déjà remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous.».

Elizabeth baissa les yeux en pensant au dernier homme qu'elle venait de citer. Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, à savoir quel genre d'homme se cachait derrière cette carcasse imposante et froide, ou imposante et timide. Elle ne savait que faire, que choisir ou que penser. « _Il est si… étrange. Si secret…_ » se disait elle, curieuse. C'était impossible pour elle de réfléchir à ce sujet, même si son frère lui avait dit de prendre son temps. Jane observa quelques instants sa soeur avant de sourire avec tendresse.

« _Et toi Lizzie ? Il me semble que Mr. Darcy t'apprécie beaucoup ? Insinua Jane. ».

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et préféra se mettre sous les couvertures, avant de regarder sa soeur sans rien dire, réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles.

« _ C'est un homme très étrange, on ne peut vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il ressent et pourquoi, expliqua Elizabeth. Je suis simplement curieuse Jane.

_Oui, mais il te regardait très souvent, et fut très impressionné quand notre frère lui a ce que tu lisais, dit Jane. Lizzie, ne pourrais tu pas simplement t'imaginer que cet homme puisse être quelque chose pour toi et pas seulement un des meilleurs amis de ton frère ?

_Non Jane, Mr. Darcy est bien trop… rétorqua-t'elle. Il est bien trop riche pour penser à une fille comme moi, une quelconque fille de la campagne ! Il devrait plutôt épouser Miss Bingley !».

Jane leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa soeur parler ainsi. Elizabeth était quelqu'un de butée quand elle le voulait, et elle semblait l'être à propos de Mr. Darcy. Ce dernier n'avait plus qu'un faux pas à faire pour être impardonnable aux yeux de sa soeur.

Non loin de là, dans un autre domaine, deux hommes discutaient autour d'un verre de brandy, dans une bibliothèque. Darcy regardait autour de lui avec un peu de nostalgie. La bibliothèque des Bennet était bien plus charmante et bien mieux entretenue que celle qui se trouvait à Netherfield. Cela ne venait pas de l'installation récente de Charles mais plutôt de son manque de goût pour la littérature. Et il manquait également une petite touche féminine, que Darcy qualifia alors : il manquait Elizabeth Bennet.

Il ferma les yeux pour éteindre cette pensée qui commençait à s'allumer dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Que dirait Henry ? Et puis, elle ne faisait pas partie du même milieu, ça dot n'était pas suffisante… Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes conditions. Darcy se devait de combattre son tout nouveau penchant pour Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Bingley prit la parole après s'être occupé d'attiser le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Il regarda son ami et commença à sourire, souhaitant alors commencer à faire l'éloge de l'ange qu'il avait rencontré chez leur ami : Miss Jane Bennet. Il l'avait tout de suite remarqué mais c'est lorsqu'ils ont commencé à converser tous les deux qu'il a remarqué combien elle était belle et douce.

« _ Nous avons passé une bonne soirée Darcy, ne trouves-tu pas ? Sourit Charles en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil de type club.

_ Totalement, confirma Darcy. La famille Bennet est une compagnie charmante. Notamment l'aînée, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est un ange ! S'écria Bingley. On ne voit plus qu'elle quand elle nous honore de sa présence. Elle est si douce, et si intéressante !

_ Ce n'est que ton point de vue Charles ! Ri Darcy. Je n'ai pas pu en faire énormément les frais sachant que tu était bien le seul à lui avoir parlé. J'ai du lui adresser seulement trois mots ce soir. Ce n'est pas grand chose.

_ Tu verras Darcy, qu'elle dépasse toutes les autres jeunes filles que nous avons pu rencontrer ! Assura Bingley. À moins que tu ne préfères la seconde, Miss Elizabeth ?

_ Aucune Charles, répondit fermement Darcy. Elles peuvent être douces, intelligentes, belles… Les soeurs Bennet ne sont pas faites pour moi. Elles n'ont pas ma condition, ne sont pas suffisamment dotées…

_ Darcy ! Le stoppa Bingley. Je ne te demande pas si tu veux te marier avec elles et passer le restant de tes jours en la compagnie de l'une d'elles. Je te demande simplement si tu en préfères une ! »

Darcy, surpris de la réaction de Bingley, se redressa et regarda son verre de brandy. Le liquide roux remuait un peu dans le contenant, suite au changement de position de son propriétaire. Ce dernier réfléchit alors quelques instants. Bien sûr que oui, il avait une préférence pour Elisabeth Bennet. Mais dans sa société, montrer une préférence emmenait très régulièrement tout le monde à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un futur mariage. Mais il pouvait quand même avouer une préférence pour l'une des soeurs à un de ses meilleurs amis n'est-ce pas ?

« _Tu as raison Charles, je te prie de m'excuser, soupire Darcy. J'ai une large préférence pour Miss Elizabeth.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit Charles. Mais es-tu obligé de t'arrêter à ta condition pour choisir une femme Darcy, ou veux-tu bien essayer de t'en trouver une que tu aimes vraiment ?

_Je n'en suis pas à penser à ça Charles, conclu Darcy. »

Ce dernier se leva et bu son verre de Brandy d'une traite, comme s'il tentait d'effacer toutes ses pensées avec le liquide brûlant qui lui traversait l'oesophage. Il ferma les yeux, déglutit, et posa son verre sur le rebord de la cheminée, où reposait un plateau, avant de sortir de la pièce sans un mot. Charles regarda son ami faire en souriant. Fitzwilliam Darcy était un personnage impressionnant et l'étonnait de jour en jour, par son évolution mais également par l'expression de ses sentiments. Il se décida lui-même à rejoindre ses appartements et bu son verre de brandy, plus lentement, avant de le laisser lui aussi sur le rebord de la cheminée.

* * *

 ** _Que pensez vous de la réaction de Darcy ? Et des pensées de Jane ? Cela promet une Assemblée haute en couleur !_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un quatrième chapitre, qui je l'espère, vous plaira toujours autant. Vous allez y trouver une Elizabeth énervée, un Darcy un peu perdu, et un Henry bien secret… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 – LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET.**

À Longbourn comme à Netherfield, certaines personnes passèrent une nuit bien agitée. Darcy n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit en ayant toujours la même pensée en tête : ses yeux, son intelligence, son esprit vif. Elizabeth Bennet. Mais que faire ? Comment gérer la situation ? Il n'avait jamais été prit par ces émotions auparavant, et ne savait pas comment les gérer. Bingley, lui, mit du temps à s'endormir, pensant à l'ange qu'il venait de rencontrer. Mais une fois endormit, il s'en alla dans les plus beaux des rêves, avec à son bras la soeur aînée des Bennet. À Longbourn, c'était Henry qui ne trouvait pas sommeil. Que dirait son père ? Que dirait la société ? Comment réagirait-on ? Et quelles répercussions ses actes allaient avoir sur ses soeurs ? Son secret, il souhaitait le garder pour lui jusqu'au lendemain de l'Assemblée, quand tout le monde serait remit de ses émotions.

Le lendemain, dans tous les foyers, chacun fut occupé à ses tâches pour se préparer au bal de l'Assemblée de Meryton. Lizzie et Jane se préparèrent de leur côté, Lizzie optant pour une robe d'hiver en velours pourpre, rehaussée d'un ruban blanc à la taille, et de gants blancs aux mains. Jane avait décidé de suivre le conseil de ses soeurs en prenant une robe bleue claire. Elizabeth coiffait sa soeur d'un chignon tressé quand Mrs. Hill, la femme de charge, toqua à la porte et entra, deux coffrets en main.

« _Excusez moi Miss, mais votre frère m'a chargé de vous donner ceci, à chacune d'entre-vous, expliqua la servante.

_Merci Hill, posez les sur le lit, sourit Elizabeth en mettant les dernières pinces à Jane. Et voilà Jane, te voilà bien apprêtée pour le bal. Il ne manque plus qu'à mettre un peu de bijoux. Mais d'abord, regardons ce que Henry nous a réservé. »

Sur chaque boîtes, matelassées de cuir, leur prénom était gravé. Elizabeth, sur l'une, et Jane, sur l'autre. Excitées, et surtout curieuses, elles les ouvrirent pour prendre connaissance du contenu. C'était de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles, chacune serties d'une pierre précieuse. Pour Elizabeth, c'était de l'ambre et de l'or, allant de pair avec l'étincelle brillant dans son regard. Pour Jane, c'était des topaze et de l'argent, cela mettant en valeur le bleu de ses yeux. Après avoir admirées leurs boucles d'oreilles, elles en discutèrent, se demandant bien comment et pourquoi leur frère leur avait fait un si beau cadeau.

« _C'est étrange, commenta Elizabeth. J'aime le cadeau de mon frère, je lui suis très reconnaissante. Mais avons-nous les moyens ?

_Notre frère ne ferait rien qui soit déraisonnable, Lizzie ! Sourit angéliquement Jane. Comme tu vas être belle avec ces bijoux ! Mr. Darcy n'aura d'yeux que pour toi.

_Cela ne m'atteint point Jane, avoua Elizabeth. Ce qui m'importe, c'est toi et Mr. Bingley, et le nombre d'enfants que vous aurez plus tard. Il va bien falloir que je sache à combien d'enfants je vais devoir faire les leçons jusqu'aux restants de mes jours ? »

Les deux soeurs se mirent à rire, échangeant un regard complice. Elizabeth faisait très souvent cette remarque, celle de Jane mariée et d'Elizabeth s'occupant des enfants de cette dernière, comme si elle allait rester célibataire. Jane posa un baiser sur la joue de sa soeur et l'étreignit, commençant à nager en plein bonheur. Mais, regardant l'heure, Jane se dépêcha de faire la coiffure d'Elizabeth, c'est à dire un chignon accompagné d'une fleur blanche sur le dessus. Puis, chacune d'elles mirent leur boucles d'oreilles, avant de s'observer dans le miroir, pour savoir à quoi elles avaient l'air. Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord pris en silence, après quelques instants, de sortir de la chambre et de descendre rejoindre leur frère et leur père au rée de chaussée.

Leurs soeurs étaient déjà en bas, ayant elles aussi, à leur oreilles, de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles : du grenat pour Kitty, et pour Mary, du Lapis Lazulli. C'était avec fierté et satisfaction qu'Henry regardait ses soeurs, les admirait. Elles avaient selon lui magnifiquement grandit et elles méritaient toutes le meilleur. Les boucles d'oreilles étaient une façon pour lui, de les chérir.

« _ Henry, je pense que nous pouvons toutes te remercier pour le présent que tu nous fait, sourit Kitty. »

Les autres acquiescèrent, avant de toutes remarquer que leur père lançait un regard entendu à leur frère. « Nous avons à parler », avait dit Henri à Mr. Thomas Bennet avant que ses soeurs ne descendent. Mr. Bennet avait accepté et il avait compris pourquoi son fils souhaitait lui parler quand Kitty descendit avec deux joyaux accrochés aux oreilles.

Très vite, tout le monde parti de Longbourn pour rejoindre Meryton, en voiture. Une fois arrivées sur place, Henry aida ses soeurs à descendre, Mr. Bennet prenant Jane et Elizabeth à ses bras, Henry suivant avec Mary et Kitty. Entrées dans la grande salle de bal, elles sentirent la différence entre le dehors glacial et humide, et l'intérieur, chaud et bruyant. Charlotte et Maria Lucas, des amies de la famille, arrivèrent tout de suite vers les soeurs Bennet, les saluant chaleureusement.

«_ Comment allez vous mes chères ? Demanda Charlotte. Comme vous êtes ravissantes ! Je crois bien que les nouvelles personnes que nous attendons vont toutes vous remarquer.

_ Nous les connaissons déjà, Charlotte, répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire. Rappelez vous, je vous avais annoncé que Henry arrivait avec des amis.

_ Eh bien, Henry fait des merveilles, ri Maria, avant de partir plus loin dans la pièce en compagnie de Kitty et de Mary. »

Jane et Elizabeth restèrent proches de l'entrée en la compagnie de Charlotte, toutes les trois discutant avec animation : elles étaient meilleures amies depuis l'enfance. Pendant ce temps, Henry et son père discutaient avec Lord Lucas et d'autres hommes de Meryton. La première danse commença, mais aucune des soeurs Bennet ne fut intéressée, ou bien tous les hommes qui souhaitaient danser avaient déjà une cavalière. Les Bennet étaient réputées à Meryton pour être des joyaux, et tout le monde souhaitaient danser avec elles naturellement. Cependant, elles s'arrangeaient très souvent pour arriver un peu en retard afin de ne pas être assiégées par les demandes dès leur arrivée.

C'est très peu de temps après elles qu'apparurent les personnes résidant à Netherfield. Leur arrivée fit grand bruit et la musique s'estompa, les musiciens s'arrêtant de jouer quelques instants avant de reprendre. Au premier plan, Mr Bingley avec Miss Bingley, l'un avec un grand sourire, l'autre regardant l'Assemblée avec dédain. Au deuxième plan, un nouveau couple, dont Elizabeth n'avait pas fait la connaissance, et Mr. Darcy, qui croisa le regard de Lizzie, inclinant la tête en sa direction, et souriant à Henry, avant de refermer son visage. C'est Mr. Bennet qui vint introduire Lord Lucas. Elizabeth en profita pour s'approcher de son frère.

« _ Et bien, cher frère, votre ami Mr. Darcy n'a pas l'air prêt à faire un effort, sourit Lizzie. Regardons au moins si il va daigner danser ce soir.

_ Ne soyez pas si rude, Elizabeth, ri Henry. Vous savez, c'est très dur pour lui. »

Lizzie leva les yeux au ciel et attendit auprès de son frère que Mr Bingley soit libéré. Quand cela fut le cas, ce dernier se dirigea de lui même vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« _ Et bien Bingley, te voilà bien joyeux, commença Henry. C'est sans doute car tu as réussi à te débarrasser de ta soeur ? Je vois que Mr. et Mrs. Hurst sont arrivés.

_ C'est un peu cela effectivement, avoua-t-il avant de rougir en remarquant que Jane l'avait entendu. Miss Bennet, me feriez vous l'honneur des deux prochaines danses ?

_ J'en serais ravie, sourit Jane en baissant les yeux, par timidité.

_ En fait je sais pourquoi tu étais content, chuchota Henry à son ami, qui rougit, alors qu'ils s'étaient un peu éloignés des dames. »

Ils accueillirent Darcy et Hurst amicalement très rapidement, Henry remarquant que Darcy avait les yeux rivés sur sa soeur. La danse suivante commençant, Bingley les quitta, et Mr. Hurst partit se ressourcer près du tonneau de vin. Henry et Darcy commencèrent à converser, ne remarquant pas la proximité de Charlotte et Lizzie. Cela n'aurait pas posé problème si le sujet n'en était pas venu à parle d'elles.

« _ Les boucles d'oreilles de tes soeurs sont magnifiques, commenta Darcy.

_Surtout celles d'Elizabeth, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Henry avec un sourire.

_Oui, hum, rougit Darcy avant de se reprendre. Henry, je n'ai pas envie que tu te méprennes sur mes pensées. Je ne pourrais jamais me marier avec ta soeur.

_Te demander les raisons serait de trop ? Questionna Henry curieusement. »

Il n'était pas énervé contre Darcy, car il savait que ce dernier se mentait très souvent à lui même et s'empêchait beaucoup de choses. Il sentait que Darcy allait très vite se remettre en question et il ne pouvait donc pas lu en vouloir. Darcy était son ami le plus complexe, mais aussi la plus chère de ses connaissances. Il n'avait jamais vu Darcy réagir comme cela auprès d'une femme et il savait que Elizabeth avait toutes ses chances, même s'il souhaitait la voir se marier par amour et même si son ami disait des paroles de ce genre.

« _Tu le sais toi même, nous n'avons pas les mêmes conditions de vies et sa dot n'est pas suffisante.

_Eh bien, Mr. Darcy, ma dot et ma condition vous saluent et vous souhaite le bonsoir, dit une voix dans leur dos. »

Darcy se retourna vivement et croisa quelques instants le regard d'Elizabeth. Il y lisait de la déception, mais également du dégout et de la colère. Il n'y lut pas la tristesse et ne vit qu'au dernier moment qu'elle était au bord des larmes. L'homme se mit à rougir violemment, bégayant en ne sachant que dire. Elle partit sur le balcon en compagnie de Charlotte, qui essayait de calmer son amie tant bien que mal, lançant un regard désolé aux deux gentleman. Darcy se retourna vers son ami en s'excusant, baissant les yeux pour regarder le sol.

« _ Je te conseille de revenir bien vite sur tes propos Darcy. Ma soeur ne pardonne pas facilement. Et tu seras surpris de savoir, que les dot et les conditions de mes soeurs vont bientôt êtres élevées à un nouveau rang, qui en fera pâlir d'envie tout les hommes de la gentry et du Ton. Bon Sang ! Ne peux-tu pas seulement penser à ton amour et à ce que tu ressens plutôt qu'à ce que les gens pensent ? J'ai vu comment tu la regardais, j'ai vu comment tu lui parlais. Tu n'as jamais parlé comme ça à quiconque. Et tu te permets de buter sur la dot et la condition alors que tu as sans doute trouver la seule personne pouvant te convenir ? »

Darcy ferma les yeux. Son ami avait raison, mais il avait bien peut que cela soit trop tard. Elizabeth était belle. Elizabeth était intelligente. Mais il avait dit une parole de trop, et hélas, elle l'avait entendu. Pourrait-elle lui pardonner ? Il allait le savoir bien assez tôt. Ses paroles le heurtait lui même, il s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait eu peur de ce qu'il ressentait et cela avait eu des répercussions sur son langage, en mal.

Sur le balcon, Charlotte essayait tant bien que mal de calmer Elizabeth, dont l'orgueil avait été bafoué par la phrase que Mr. Darcy avait osé prononcer. Lizzie était dans tout ses états, elle se demandait bien pourquoi, pensant ne rien ressentir pour l'homme en question.

« _ Comment ose-t'il ! S'écria Elizabeth. Si il pense que son argent peut le mettre au dessus de tous…

_Lizzie, calme toi je te prie ! Quémanda Charlotte. Comprends le, il…

_Que je le comprenne ?! Répéta Lizzie. Charlotte ! Il m'insulte, tout en sachant que je suis à côté de lui, et je dois le comprendre ?

_Premièrement je ne savais pas que vous étiez à côté, rectifia une voix grave dans le dos d'Elizabeth. Deuxièmement j'aimerais m'excuser de mes propos. Je ne…

_C'est bien tard pour revenir en arrière Mr. Darcy ! S'écria Elizabeth d'une voix froide. Si vous pensez que ce que vous m'avez dit m'importe.

_Pourtant vous pleurez… commença Darcy en soupirant.

_COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ! Dit Elizabeth en se retournant. Vous insultez une femme et vous vous permettez de venir vous excuser comme si de rien était. Que vous pensiez que je ne sois pas si proche de vous enfonce le clou en réalité. C'est un comportement de lâche, d'hypocrite ! Et vous vous permettez d'insinuer que je ressent quelque chose pour vous ?! Si votre comportement était digne de celui d'un gentleman, j'aurais pu peut-être ressentir un infime sentiment, autre que la colère et le dégoût que vous m'insufflez ! L'argent ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de digne Mr. Darcy. C'est le comportement qui fait l'homme, pas sa rente.

Fitzwilliam Darcy ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait fermé la porte fenêtre menant sur le balcon derrière lui et il avait bien fait. Les yeux d'Elizabeth était ceux d'une déesse pouvant lancer des éclairs, ses paroles étaient aussi tranchantes qu'une épée bien aiguisée. C'est son coeur que Elizabeth Bennet tranchait. C'était comme si elle avait enfoncé une dague empoisonné dans son coeur, dans son esprit, dans son âme. Il commençait à devenir malade d'elle, malade d'amour, et il avait mit cela comme si elle en était la principale responsable alors que c'était lui le principal fautif. Elle n'avait rien fait pour être aimable à Darcy. Elle avait seulement eu ce comportement car il était le meilleur ami de son frère.

« _ Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais me retirer pour ne pas faire de victime ce soir, finit Elizabeth, rougissante. Charlotte ? Ah oui. Je vous présente mon amie Miss Charlotte Lucas, mais je veillerais que vous ne fassiez pas d'elle une victime potentielle de votre horrible orgueil.

_ Excusez nous Mr. Darcy, rougit Charlotte.

_ C'est à moi de m'excuser, Miss Lucas, dit Darcy.

_ Vous m'envoyez bien désolée, mais il faudrait mieux que vous arrêtiez de parler, Mr. Darcy, dit Charlotte. Je n'aimerais pas paraître impertinente, mais il serait mieux que vous rentriez en un seul morceau ce soir. »

En vérité, Darcy était déjà en plusieurs morceaux, mais cela ne se voyait pas. Son coeur s'émiettait. Se décomposait. Il regrettera à vie son comportement « _Indigne d'un gentleman_ ». Comment avait-il pu se permettre de prononcer des paroles comme celles ci ? Il croisa bien vite le regard d'Henry, dont les yeux lui disait « _Je te l'avait bien dit._ ».

* * *

 _ **Comment avez vous trouvé le chapitre ? Cela vous a-t-il plu ? Que pensez vous de ce que Henri cache à sa famille ? Comment pensez vous que les choses vont aller entre Darcy et Elizabeth ?**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que les chapitres précédents vous ont plus ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira tout autant. J'ai essayé de m'y atteler comme je le pouvais, entre les fêtes de familles et les révisions pour les partiels. Et oui ! Je suis étudiante.**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, l'action ne se déroule pas principalement à Longbourn, et on en sait un peu plus sur le secret que garde Henry. Enfin bref, vous le verrez par vous même !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 - LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET.**

Lizzie était rentrée à Longbourn en compagnie de Mary et de son père, son frère restant avec le reste de ses soeurs. Thomas Bennet ne pouvait en vouloir à Mr. Darcy mais il était tout de même surpris de la réaction de sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais réagit comme ça et cela semblait montrer quelque-chose mais il n'arrivait pas à le définir. Elizabeth était directement montée se coucher, et n'avait pas pipé mot durant tout le trajet, ruminant ses paroles ainsi que celles de Mr. Darcy. « _Comment ose-t'il ! Pourquoi cela m'importe tant ?!_ ». Elle s'endormit très rapidement, remplie d'un dégoût qu'elle croyait sans fin.

Lorsque Henry arriva en compagnie du reste de ses soeurs, il venait de quitter un Charles Bingley on ne peut plus joyeux et un Darcy bien morne, comme à son habitude en société. Mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas le même visage que d'habitude. Il était bien plus marqué.

Le lendemain, Henry retrouva son père dans son bureau. Ils se considérèrent quelques instants, chacun installé sur un fauteuil, avant que le fils ne s'éclaircisse la gorge. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, et il préféra se lever. Il s'intéressa au globe terrestre qui séjournait au milieu de la pièce.

« _ Père, je sais que je ne reviens pas souvent, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à t'annoncer, dit-il. Je sais que tu étais surpris de voir des pierres précieuses aux oreilles de tes filles hier soir, mais je peux tout t'expliquer. »

Deux semaines plus tard.

Qui sont-ils ? Ce fut la question que tout le monde se posa le soir là, au théâtre, alors qu'une nouvelle famille avait accès aux loges. C'était un homme, bien habillé, aux yeux marrons à l'éclat inhabituels, et aux cheveux d'un blond doré. À ses bras se tenaient deux jeunes femmes, probablement ses soeurs, l'une ayant la même couleur de cheveux, l'autre les mêmes yeux. Et la façon dont ils se parlaient ne présageait que quelque-chose de fraternel. Derrière eux, deux personnes bien habillées également, un couple, un peu plus âgés, l'un avec une canne et un chapeau haut de forme, la femme avec une belle robe, neuve.

Avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent, ceux qui avaient gardés les yeux rivés sur cette nouvelle famille reconnurent un visage qui venait d'entrer dans la loge. Charles Bingley venait de s'asseoir aux côtés de l'homme, ses cheveux roux et son grand sourire éclatant à la lumière des chandelles. Cependant, personne ne vit la jeune femme blonde rougir, et la jeune femme brune rougir. Tout le monde vit seulement le comportement amical des deux jeunes hommes. Et c'était tant mieux pour eux.

Beaucoup ne virent pas Mr. Darcy, le grand maître de Pemberley, ne pas regarder la pièce comme à son habitude mais plutôt la loge en question. « _Elle ! Ici. Je crois rêver._ ». Son cousin Richard Fitzwilliam avait bien remarqué que Darcy était distrait, et il dirigea son regard vers la loge en question, son regard se posant sur son ami, Henry Bennet. Mais ça ne devait sans doute pas être l'objet de sa concentration. À l'entracte, Darcy se leva, et annonça à son cousin que Henry Bennet était présent. Les deux se levèrent et prirent congés de son oncle et de sa tante pour l'un, et de son père et de sa mère pour l'autre. Cependant, Lady Matclock et son mari ne les laissèrent pas partir de la sorte, et demandèrent à être également présentés, ayant vu les deux hommes bien peu intéressés par la pièce.

Tous suivirent Darcy en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire aborder par d'autre personnes, et ils furent annoncés bien vite à la loge de leur ami, n'ayant qu'à faire des signes de têtes aux personnes dont ils croisaient le regard. Le coeur de Darcy battait un peu trop fort alors qu'il était annoncé par le portier. Il n'avait pas revu Elizabeth Bennet depuis les mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Il en redoutait maintenant la rencontre, même si il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir envie.

À l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'eux, personne n'ayant osé être présenté. Le portier annonça leur venue, apportant de la perplexité à la compagnie avant que ceux ci n'entendent le dernier nom annoncé. Alors, à ce moment précis, le coeur d'Elizabeth fit un bon, et une boule se forma dans le creux de son estomac. Elle avait insulté Darcy de tous les noms, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Et elle le voyait, depuis cet instant à l'Assemblée où un froid s'était installés entre eux.

« _ Le comte et la comtesse de Matlock, le colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, et Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

_Faites les entrer, demanda Henry. »

Tous entrèrent dans la grande loge, et Henry salua chaleureusement Richard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, avant de se laisser être présenté au comte et à la comtesse. Ces derniers étaient majestueux, mais ils ne transpirait rien d'autre que de la sympathie, et non pas de l'orgueil comme beaucoup de gens de leur rang. Henry se permit ensuite de saluer son ami Darcy en lui jetant un regard bien appuyé, avant de faire les présentations.

« _ Je vous présente mon cher ami le colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, un de mes amis de Cambridge. C'est le cousin de Mr. Darcy. Et voici ses parents, le comte et la comtesse de Matlock. Madame et Messieurs, je vous présente mes deux soeurs, Jane et Elizabeth Bennet, mon oncle George Gardiner et sa femme, Olivia Gardiner. Mon oncle est dans les affaires. Et voici mon ami Charles Bingley, qui vient de louer un domaine dans le Hertfordshire : Netherfield Park.

_Comment vas-tu Charles ? Demanda Richard en s'approchant du jeune homme roux.

_Eh bien je profite de la compagnie de mes amis, répondit Charles. Et toi ?

_J'aimerais t'adresser deux mots, à propos de Darcy, viens par là. »

Ils se reculèrent dans un coin de la pièce, alors que le principal concerné n'avait d'yeux que pour Elizabeth Bennet. Celle-ci intriguait Lady Matlock. Son neveu n'avait jamais été si perdu, et il semblerait bien que ça soit grâce à elle. Mais la jeune femme semblait antipathique envers Darcy. Mais peut-être se trompait elle ? Son mari, à côté d'elle, demandait à Henry comment ce fut possible qui ne l'ait pas rencontré avant.

« _Je n'habitais pas à Londres auparavant. En fait, je viens tout juste de commencer à faire fortune, mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise d'en parler ici. Comme vous le savez, les murs de Londres ont un bon nombre d'oreilles, surtout dans les théâtres. Je peux seulement vous dire que je viens d'acheter une maison à Mayfair. »

Les yeux de Darcy s'éclaircirent. C'était de cela que son ami souhaitait le préparer. La condition de sa soeur venait d'augmenter considérablement. Pris d'une bouffée de courage, il allait aller parler à Miss Elizabeth quand il fut arrêté par sa tante, qui posa une main sur son poignet avant d'aller vers les deux jeunes femmes. Elle s'inclina devant elles et elles firent de même, attendant que la majestueuse dame commence à parler. Henry s'approcha de son ami.

« _ Darcy, je sais que tu ne te sens pas très à l'aise en compagnie d'Elizabeth depuis l'assemblée, et que tu aimerais bien te racheter. Mais essaie de… de faire en sorte qu'elle ne t'en veuille plus. Tout n'est pas perdu. Elle était particulièrement touchée par les paroles que tu as dit, mais elle a lu le livre que tu lui as conseillé. Inconsciemment, je pense qu'elle te donne une seconde chance. »

Darcy hocha de la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, avant de regarder dans le théâtre quelques instants, et de croiser bon nombre de regards qui observaient la loge. « _Miss Elizabeth et Miss Bennet vont être les nouvelles proies du Ton._ ». Inconsciemment, il se fit la promesse de les protéger, et, pour se changer les esprits, il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler à Henry. Lady Matlock, quant à elle, commença à converser avec les deux jeunes femmes pour essayer de mieux les connaître, et surtout, pour essayer de mieux cerner Elizabeth Bennet, qui avait, semble-t'il, fait tourner le regard de son neveu.

« _Avez-vous connu mon neveu par votre frère ? Demanda Lady Matlock.

_Votre neveu ? Demanda Elizabeth.

_Mr. Darcy, sourit Lady Matlock. Ne vous a-t'il rien dit ?

_Nous ne connaissons pas grand chose de votre neveu, madame, rougit Jane. Elizabeth en sait sans doute un peu plus que moi.

_Ah oui ? Dit Lady Matlock.

_Oui, mais je crains fort que ça ne soit pas en bien, il n'a pas été très correct, malgré un bon départ, murmura Elizabeth.

_Qu'entendez vous par là ? S'enquit Lady Matlock.

_Eh bien… Il vous le racontera sans doute mieux que moi, finit Elizabeth. C'est plutôt embêtant pour moi de le raconter ici, et… Je ne saurais comment le dire. Mais ses paroles n'était, selon moi, pas digne d'un gentleman, et, j'ai bien peur d'avoir beaucoup de mal à le pardonner.

_Mais cela n'est pas impossible ? Répliqua Lady Matlock. Excusez moi. Je demanderai à mon neveu de m'en dire plus, de façon très discrète, bien entendue. Mais… Si il a fait un bon départ, il a seulement du faire un mauvais pas, et tomber. Mais on peut se relever. Laissez le, se relever, Miss Elizabeth. Même. Aidez le.

_Je vais essayer, Madame, mais cela va être difficile, répondit Elizabeth.

_Ne pouvez vous pas m'éclairer sur ce qu'il a pu prononcer de si embêtant ? Sourit la comtesse.

_Il semblerait que ça soit à propos de la condition de Miss Elizabeth, mère, dit Richard.

_Et bien il semblerait surtout qu'il est parlé trop vite, sourit Lady Matlock aux deux jeunes femmes. En tout cas, je serais ravie de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, mesdemoiselles, et j'aimerais vous inviter à dîner, avec votre oncle et votre tante, ainsi que votre frère, dans deux jours.

_Nous vous en remercions, madame. Mais je crains que ça soit à notre frère de répondre, dit Jane. »

Lady Matlock laissa échapper un autre de ses sourires avant de poser la question à Henry, qui conversait avec son neveu et son fils. Henry accepta l'invitation et remercia la comtesse, avant de les laisser s'en aller, le comte prenant congé de Mr. et Mrs. Gardiner. Ces deux derniers furent étonnés de la visite qu'ils venaient d'avoir et encore plus quand Henry leur annonça qu'ils étaient invités à diner chez eux le lundi. Darcy fut le dernier à prendre congé, s'inclinant devant Jane et Lizzie en essayant d'échapper à leur regard, avant de quitter la loge. Dans le théâtre, tout le monde se posait des questions, d'autant plus en ayant vu le comte et la comtesse de Matlock et Fitzwilliam Darcy rester durant la totalité de l'entracte dans cette loge. À la fin de la pièce, d'autre personnes vinrent se présenter, mais personne ne put soutirer des informations, à part qu'ils venaient du Hertfordshire et que l'homme était un grand ami du colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, de Mr. Darcy de Pemberley et de Mr. Bingley, actuel maître de Netherfield Park.

Ce dernier conversa quelques temps avec Jane avant de prendre congé et de partir dans sa propre voiture. Pendant ce temps, Olivia Gardiner s'enquit de quelques informations auprès de sa seconde nièce. Sur Mr. Bingley tout d'abord, mais également sur Mr. Darcy.

« _ Ce gentleman ne t'a pas quitté du regard Lizzie, commença Olivia Gardiner. Es-tu sûre qu'il te déteste, après tout ?

_Je ne saurais vous le dire, ma chère tante, soupira Elizabeth. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il puisse être orgueilleux au possible sur bien des sujets.

_ Mais pourtant, tu sais bien que l'orgueil que l'on peut voir chez certain est simplement une manière de cacher un autre trait de caractère. »

Sa nièce acquiesça, avant d'avancer vers la voiture qui les attendait devant le théâtre, cela la faisant étrangement réfléchir. Après tout, peut-être était-t'il seulement timide et peut-être essayait-il de se protéger ? Avant d'entrer dans la voiture, elle vit une main se proposer pour l'aider à grimper. Pensant seulement qu'il s'agissait du portier, elle ne dit rien, et le remercia sans le regarder. Mais une fois installée, elle croisa le regard de Mr. Darcy, et le vit lui tourner le dos pour partir dans sa propre voiture en compagnie de son oncle et de sa tante. Elle regarda sa main et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour se souvenir du regard que l'homme lui avait lancé. De la tristesse, de la honte… Elle devait à tout prix essayer de lui pardonner, si lui même faisait en sorte que cela soit possible. Peut-être une amitié pouvait-elle commencer après cela ?

C'est un geste qui n'avait pas échappé à Lady Matlock, ni à Olivia Gardiner et à Henry Bennet. Chacun se garda de dire quelque-chose à Elizabeth, mais Lady Matlock ne put s'empêcher d'en toucher un mot à Darcy. Mais pas tout de suite, le lendemain, quand tout le monde se sera remit de ses émotions, après une bonne nuit de sommeil… Du moins pour certains.

* * *

 _ **Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Comment va se dérouler le dîner chez les Matlock ? Et comment Darcy va-t'il essayer de se racheter ?**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, car je préfère écrire plutôt que réviser, apparemment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.**_

* * *

 **C** **HAPITRE 6 - LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET**

Deux jours plus tard, Lizzie se prépara pour aller dîner chez le comte et la comtesse de Matlock. Kate, sa nouvelle femme de chambre, l'aidait à mettre un de ses nouvelles robes. Celle ci était rouge, avec des broderies dorées de feuilles, du poignet aux épaules, avant que le feuillage ne s'éparpille sur le buste. Elle inséra dans un chignon finement tressé quelques perles rouges elles aussi. À ses oreilles, deux boucles dorées, simples et assez discrète pour être remarquées par des personnes l'analysant un peu trop attentivement. Elle mit sur ses épaules un châle jaune moutarde. Avant de descendre rejoindre son frère et sa soeur, elle regarda brièvement la rue depuis sa fenêtre. Elle avait été invitée par la tante de l'homme qu'elle avait si honteusement insulté. Elle remercia sa femme de chambre et pris une inspiration avant de sortir, et de rejoindre dans le hall sa famille, après avoir descendu les grands escaliers de leur nouvelle propriété.

Il ne faisait pas très beau, si bien qu'ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans leur voiture, avant de passer dans quelques rues londoniennes. Le trajet fut court car ils n'habitaient pas si loin du quartier de leurs hôtes pour la soirée.

Ils furent très vite annoncés, et furent surtout accueillis très chaleureusement. Elizabeth et Jane étaient toutes les deux aux bras d'Henry. Le colonel proposa bien vite son bras à Elizabeth pour l'emmener jusqu'au sofa le plus proche de là où la comtesse venait de s'asseoir. Jane s'assit près de sa soeur et le colonel Fitzwilliam resta aux côtés de Henry, debout derrière elles. Le comte était près de sa femme. Cette dernière regardait avec bienveillance les deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés.

« _Avez vous d'autres soeurs, Miss Bennet ? Demanda Lady Matlock. Ou d'autres frères ?

_J'ai deux autres soeurs, votre grâce, répondit Jane. Mary et Catherine. Mais elles sont restées dans le Hertfordshire avec mon cher père.

_Vous êtes propriétaires dans le Hertfordshire ? Demanda l'Earl, espérant que Henry puisse l'entendre, malgré sa grande conversation avec le colonel.

_Oui, nous sommes rentiers de notre domaine et venons d'acheter de nouvelles terres, pour de meilleurs revenus, déclara Elizabeth, à la surprise du comte et de la comtesse. Nous avons quelques familles de fermier qui travaillent sur nos terres, et nous espérons pouvoir leur donner de meilleures conditions de vies.

_Et bien, voilà qui est surprenant pour une jeune demoiselle, sourit le comte. Êtes-vous habituée à parler des affaires de propriétés ?

_J'ai beaucoup écouté et observé mon frère et mon père travailler sur la propriété, expliqua Elizabeth. Cela m'a permit d'acquérir des connaissances et de les aider, parfois. »

Le comte et la comtesse se lancèrent un regard entendu, contents de remarquer sur quoi leur neveu avait jeté son dévolu, malgré le manque de manière qu'il en avait fait et la façon dont il avait réagit. Les Gardiner arrivèrent à ce moment là, suivis, dix minutes plus tard, par les Darcy, à la surprise des autres invités. À ce moment précis, Elizabeth croisa le regard de Henry qui lui adressa un sourire, de Jane qui acquiesça bien vite et de sa tante qui lui lança un regard appuyé.

«_ Mr Darcy et sa soeur, Miss Georgiana Darcy, annonça le portier en s'inclinant et en ouvrant la porte du salon.

_Je vous souhaite bien du courage Miss Elizabeth, chuchota le colonel Fitzwilliam. Mais mon cousin mérite une seconde chance, et je pense que vous verrez une bien différente personne ce soir que ce que vous avez pu voir dans le Hertfordshire.

_Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Colonel, répliqua Elizabeth sur le même ton, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant Mr Darcy saluer chaleureusement son oncle Gardiner. Si votre cousin souhaite une deuxième chance, il va falloir qu'il la saisisse. J'en ai assez parlé avec mon frère, vous ne faites que répéter ses paroles, et je sais très bien que vous parliez de ceci il y a quelques minutes à peine. »

Avec un petit rire, le colonel se recula et Henry se positionna derrière sa soeur, alors que Lady Matlock emmena Georgiana Darcy vers les demoiselles Bennet. La soeur de Mr. Darcy s'inclina timidement devant les deux jeunes demoiselles alors que Lady Matlock la présentait, alors que son frère regardait l'échange discrètement : « _Diantre quelle est belle !_ » Se dit Darcy en regardant Elizabeth Bennet, avant de retourner son attention vers George Gardiner, avec qui il discuta chaleureusement.

« _J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, annonça Georgiana.

_Et bien, sourit Lizzie, espérons que cela soit de bon avis.

_Excusez moi, je ne souhaitais pas vous offenser d'une quelconque manière, mais… Mon frère n'a fait que des louanges et souhaitais ardemment que je vous rencontre.

_Ma soeur plaisantait, Miss Darcy, dit tendrement Jane. C'est pour nous un plaisir et un honneur de vous rencontrer.

_Et c'est tout à l'honneur de votre frère de souhaiter cette rencontre, dit Elizabeth. Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas encore sortie dans le monde Miss Darcy ?

_C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas hâte à être dehors, avoua Georgiana en rougissant. Voyez-vous, je suis timide, et il m'est très difficile de converser avec des personnes que je ne connais pas. Et le problème, quand on sort, c'est qu'il n'y a que ça. Des personnes inconnues, qui nous fixent, qui disent des choses dans notre dos…

_Je comprends parfaitement, déclara Elizabeth. Rien que notre première sortie au théâtre a été un supplice. Non pas par les rencontres que nous y avons faite, rassurez vous Votre Grâce. Mais toutes les personnes présentes nous observaient et essayaient de trouver quelques ragots à proférer. Cela doit être bien pire quand la couleur de notre dot est connue de tous.

_Mon frère a des problèmes avec cela, Miss Elizabeth, chuchota Georgiana. Asseyons nous, peut-être ? Comme je le disais, sa rente est connue de bien des gens, et tout le monde essaie de marier sa fille à Fitzwilliam. Alors il a décidé de décliner tout ce qui pourrait se traduire comme un penchant pour une femme. Il me semble que ça lui a porté préjudice lors de votre Assemblée, c'est bien cela ? »

Voyant sa soeur rougir et détourner le regard en balbutiant, Jane prit la parole et annonça à Miss Darcy qu'il serait mieux de ne pas en parler, sachant qu'Elizabeth essayait seulement d'oublier ce moment. Lady Matlock vit bien que quelque chose avait changé en Elizabeth : elle semblait vouloir pardonner son neveu. Alors que Elizabeth reprenait la conversation avec sa soeur et Georgiana, la comtesse réfléchissait à comment procéder pour que Darcy parle à Elizabeth Bennet. Et elle avait un plan pour que cela commence.

« _Souhaitez vous visiter la maison ? Proposa Lady Matlock à toute la compagnie. »

Tout le monde répondit à l'affirmative et se leva. Le colonel proposa son bras à sa cousine, alors que Henry se dirigeait vers Jane, George Gardiner vers sa femme, le comte vers la comtesse. Il ne restait plus que Mr. Darcy et Elizabeth, ce qui les mortifia tous deux, comprenant qu'ils allaient devoir converser et que tout le monde avait fait en sorte que cela soit le cas. Après un raclement de gorge, Darcy proposa son bras à Elizabeth, qui fut forcée d'accepter, posant sa main dans le creu du coude de l'homme, avant qu'ils ne suivent le petit groupe. Après quelques temps, alors qu'ils étaient déjà passés dans la salle de musique, la grande et petite salle à manger, et qu'ils se rendaient vers la bibliothèque, Darcy jeta un regard à Elizabeth Bennet.

« _ Excusez-moi, Miss Elizabeth, si vous ne souhaitiez pas faire cette courte promenade avec moi, ce que je comprendrais très bien. C'est très certainement une manigance de ma tante.

_Et bien, au moins votre tante ne s'arrête pas à la _position sociale_ que j'occupe, ni à ma _dot,_ Mr. Darcy, et cela l'honore, déclara Elizabeth froidement.

_Encore une fois, Miss Elizabeth, je vous prie de m'excuser, s'écria Darcy. Mes propos étaient indignes et si méchants que je…

_Mr. Darcy, calmez vous, dit Elizabeth. J'ai cru comprendre que vous faisiez cela pour vous protéger de toutes les chasseuses de fortunes qui peuplent notre monde, si je l'ai bien compris ? Vous saurez maintenant que je n'en fait pas partie, même si vos propos m'ont profondément offensés.

_Et je réitère mes excuses, répliqua Mr. Darcy en s'arrêtant, obligeant alors Elizabeth à s'arrêter aussi. J'ai parlé bien trop vite le soir là. Miss Elizabeth, j'ai dit ces mots alors que je n'en ai que faire de la dot d'une femme ou de sa position. De plus, nous sommes tous les deux enfants de gentleman. La vérité, Miss Elizabeth, c'est que je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de demoiselle comme vous et vous êtes tout simplement une révélation. Le soir de l'Assemblée, j'ai pris peur. Et cela m'a par la suite profondément mortifié. Je venais de faire la connaissance d'une femme extraordinaire et je me l'a mettais alors à dos, suite à un comportement que je réserve à toute les femmes de ma société. Mais vous êtes bien au dessus de tout celles dont je parle, Miss Elizabeth. »

Elizabeth rougit alors violemment, passant par des sentiments très divers, et elle ne savait quel mot mettre sur ses émotions. Elle croisa alors le regard de Mr. Darcy, qui lui adressa un faible sourire, laissant apparaître des fossettes, qui la fit rougir bien plus intensément, la faisant ressembler à une pivoine. Ils continuèrent alors de marcher, et ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque, qui était assez grande, mais moins remplie que celle de Mr. Bennet.

« _ Il n'est pas certain qu'il y ait du Kant dans cette bibliothèque, plaisanta Darcy pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Cela fit d'autant plus rougir Elizabeth qui remarquait que Darcy s'efforçait de faire au mieux pour se faire pardonner, et elle le trouvait plutôt satisfaisant dans ce rôle. Elle sourit alors et eu le courage de renchérir.

« _Allez vous encore vous excuser pour cette malvenue Mr. Darcy ? Sourit-elle, alors que sa réplique faisait rire faiblement l'homme.

_Je crains que ça ne soit pas de ma faute, et vous le savez, donc je ne vois pas la nécessité de m'excuser. Pardonnez moi de cela. »

À cela, Elizabeth rit de bon coeur, ce qui fit sourire Darcy : les yeux de la demoiselle pétillaient d'autant plus quand elle riait. Ils rattrapèrent les autres qui arrivaient dans le hall, alors que le comte racontait l'histoire de leur maison londonienne. Ils montèrent les marches emmenant à l'étage.

« _ J'ai tout de même lu le livre que vous m'aviez conseillé de lire, Mr Darcy, annonça Elizabeth. J'ai été surprise… positivement bien sûre. Mais une femme de votre société doit-elle lire des livres de ce genre ?

_ La société ne peut régir ce que les femmes souhaitent lire, Miss Elizabeth, expliqua Mr. Darcy. Même si elle essaie. Mais cela est vain. Une femme qui ne lit pas devient plus facilement une femme manipulable. Toutes vos soeurs lisent et votre père à bien raison d'avoir mit cela en avant dans leur éducation. Cela vous servira bon nombre de fois, et encore plus maintenant que vous allez faire vos premiers pas dans le Ton.

_C'est pour cela que vous faites lire votre soeur ? Demanda Elizabeth.

_Exactement, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle lise autant que vous, si j'entends bien les dires de votre frère et qu'il n'exagère pas un tant soit peu vos actions, ri alors Darcy.

_Je ne saurais réprouver ses paroles sachant que je ne sais ce qu'il a pu vous dire, sourit Elizabeth. Mais un homme peut il devenir manipulable s'il ne lit pas assez, Mr. Darcy ?

_Oui, mais le problème de nos jours, c'est qu'ils se sentent bien trop supérieurs aux femmes et qu'ils se permettent bien des fois d'utiliser de leur force ou de leur argent pour se rendre moins manipulable, avoua Darcy en soupirant. Faites bien attention à vous, Miss Elizabeth : les livres rendent moins manipulable une personne, mais n'affaiblissent pas la force des vilains. Mais je suis sûre que votre frère et ses amis feront en sorte de vous protéger de tout cela.

_Et ses amis ? Répéta Elizabeth, perplexe.

_Moi, sourit Darcy pour conclure. »

Elizabeth rougit à nouveau. Elle avait rougit bien trop de fois en ce début de soirée, selon elle, et savait qu'elle en était la cause, même si elle s'en voulait de réagir ainsi. Chacun se dirigea directement vers la salle à manger et Darcy lui présenta une chaise avec un sourire, avant de s'installer à ses côtés, Georgiana de l'autre côté et Henry en face d'elle. À côté de lui se trouvait le colonel Fitzwilliam. Les discussions allèrent bon train tout au long du repas, Jane, Elizabeth et Georgiana discutant de livres et de musique, alors que les hommes les écoutait avec bienveillance, Darcy exultant de l'intérieur en voyant les soeurs Bennet si bien s'entendre avec sa soeur. Il ne souhaitait que cela. Il commença a discuter affaires avec ses amis, mais fut bien vite interrompu par sa soeur.

« _Fitzwilliam, puis-je inviter les demoiselles Bennet à boire un thé demain matin ? Nous irons nous promener à Hyde Park par la suite. Henry est bien entendu le bienvenu pour te tenir compagnie.

_Ce serait un plaisir de les accueillir, déclara Darcy. J'étends l'invitation à toi, Richard.

_Ça aurait été un plaisir, cher cousin, mais je dois aller à l'état major pour discuter affaires militaires, répondit le colonel dans un soupir. »

Tout le monde retourna dans ses discussions, les trois demoiselles parlant avec envie d'Hyde Park, Elizabeth et Jane n'ayant pas pu le visiter. Lorsque le repas se termina, les hommes allèrent échanger un verre de brandy alors que les femmes se retrouvaient dans le salon. Lady Matlock s'approcha d'Elizabeth.

« _Miss Elizabeth, j'espère que vous profitez bien de notre soirée.

_C'est un plaisir d'être ici, votre Grâce.

_J'ose espérer que mon neveu a fait des progrès dans votre estime ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Mon estime le tien maintenant au plus haut, madame, même si je dois observer vos propres efforts sur ce sujet, sourit Elizabeth. Puis-je vous en demander la raison ?

_J'ai remarqué que mon neveu semblait différent en votre présence, bien plus ouvert, bien plus heureux, et j'aimerais que cela continue ainsi, déclara Lady Matlock. Je n'oserais mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressent, cependant. »

Elizabeth sourit alors à la comtesse pour cacher la rougeur qui montait à ses joues, et rejoignit sa tante qui discutait avec sa soeur et Miss Georgiana, de mode, cette fois ci. Georgiana alla à un moment au pianoforte car sa tante le demandait, Jane se portant volontaire pour lui tourner les pages. Puis, ce fut au tour de Jane de montrer ses talents au piano, puis Elizabeth s'y attela, mais sa tante lui pria de chanter.

Elle était en train de chanter lorsque que les hommes revinrent dans la pièce. De stupeur, Mr. Darcy s'arrêta et l'écouta de la porte, alors que les autres s'installait, mais il se reprit assez vite pour que personne ne le remarque

Lorsque la soirée fut terminée et qu'il fut l'heure pour les invités de partir, Mr Darcy accompagna Miss Elizabeth vers la voiture, alors que Jane et Henry l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur.

« _Ce fut une des meilleures soirées que j'ai pu passer, et cela depuis bien longtemps, je dois vous l'avouer, murmura Darcy.

_Je vous retourne le compliment, Mr. Darcy. Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit, mademoiselle. »

Il lui prit la main et la ramena à sa bouche pour embrasser le gant qu'elle portait, chastement, ses lèvres le brulant par la suite, alors qu'elle montait dans la voiture qui partit directement. Dans celle ci, Henry et Jane observait leur soeur qui ne disait mot, regardant ses mains. Elle ne savait pas comment ses sentiments avaient pu changer si vite pour cet homme. C'était peut-être, selon elle, parce qu'ils avaient commencé avec un bon départ, et qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un faux pas avant que cela s'arrange. « _Cet homme est incroyable._ » se dit elle avant de regarder son frère et sa soeur avec un sourire.

Quand Darcy revint dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, les Gardiner étaient également partis, et il s'installa dans un sofa où sa soeur était également placé, une main soutenant sa tête. Sa tante et son oncle le regardèrent quelques instants, avant que l'un des deux n'osent prendre la parole, tandis que le colonel souriait dans son coin.

« _ Fait attention Fitzwilliam, l'amour peut-être rapide et difficile à attraper si on ne l'entretient pas, dit l'Earl de Matlock.

_De quoi parlez vous mon oncle ? Demanda innocemment Darcy en lui adressant un regard.

_Il ne sert à rien de te cacher, je pense que tout le monde dans cette pièce connait tes sentiments pour une demoiselle qui vient de nous quitter, continua son oncle. Si tu veux gagner le coeur de Elizabeth Bennet, il va falloir faire un bon nombre d'effort et lui montrer ce que tu ressens, sans vraiment le dire, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas une jeune fille qui se mariera car ta rente est importante.

_Je le sais bien, mon oncle, et c'est bien une des raisons qui m'a séduite chez elle. Accompagnée de bien d'autres, soupira Darcy. Et j'espère bien que… très bientôt, je pourrais l'appeler ma fiancée, puis ma femme, mais laissez moi le temps. Et surtout, laissez lui le temps. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle s'enfuit en courant non plus.

_Je connais quelqu'un dans le Kent qui ne serait pas ravie d'apprendre que Fitz soit tombé amoureux, plaisanta le colonel. Cela ne va pas plaire à Lady Catherine.

_Quelle aille au diable ! Soupira Lady Matlock. Fitzwilliam, n'écoute pas Catherine, je te prie. Ta mère a toujours souhaité que tu te maries par amour, et non pas à ta cousine, aussi noble soit-elle ! »

Darcy acquiesça et prit congé pour sa soeur et lui-même, souhaitant en finir avec cette conversation car il ne souhaitait pas parler de ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela et il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Si Elizabeth lui faisait ressentir toutes ses émotions, c'était pour plusieurs raisons, dont une en particulier : elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour être aimée de lui.

* * *

 _ **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Comment pensez vous que la relation va évoluer, entre Elizabeth et Darcy ?**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour ! Je reviens très vite vers vous avec un nouveau chapitre, avec deux évènements hauts en couleurs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

* * *

 **LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET - CHAPITRE 7**

Jane regardait sa soeur se préparer à sortir pour aller à leur rendez-vous chez les Darcy. Leur relation allait très vite changer, car elles n'allaient plus se voir autant qu'avant, lorsque Elizabeth se mariera. L'amour que Mr. Darcy lui portait était évident. Il ne manquait plus que les mots. Mr. Bingley n'avait pas été si effusif dans ses paroles, mais Elizabeth répétait que cela se voyait dans les yeux de l'homme : il aimait Jane. Si sa soeur disait vrai, alors Elizabeth et Jane ne seraient pas si loin que ça loin de l'autre : elles étaient soeurs, et Charles et Darcy font partis du même groupe d'amis.

Jane s'occupa elle même de la coiffure de sa soeur, ce qui fit sourire Elizabeth, même si elle semblait préoccupée. Tout en continuant de la coiffer, Jane posa une question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit.

« _Lizzie… Tu m'as raconté ce que Mr. Darcy t'avait dit, hier soir, mais… Que ressens-tu pour lui ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas automatiquement, préférant fermer les yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Bien des choses, sans aucun doute. Mais elle ne savait pas mettre un mot sur ses sentiments. C'est ce qu'elle répondit à Jane.

« _Je ne sais pas Jane… soupira Elizabeth. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou de l'amitié. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi, à quel point… Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de faux espoirs.

_Nous verrons bien, laissons le temps faire les choses, conclut Jane en ajoutant une touche finale à la coiffure de sa soeur. »

Regardant la lampe, Jane jugea qu'il était temps de rejoindre leur frère pour aller chez les Darcy. Une fois dans la voiture, Henry les regarda, bien embêté, sa main sur le pommeau de sa canne, avant de regarder ce qui se passait au dehors.

« _Jane, Charles a été invité par Darcy, annonça Henry. Ça aurait pu être une très bonne nouvelle, mais Caroline a imposé sa présence.

_Ça reste une bonne nouvelle, renchérit Elizabeth.

_Oui, mais ça n'est plus une TRÈS bonne nouvelle, rit Henry, en regardant ses soeurs qui se moquait de lui. Je vous vois, les filles. Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais je crois que j'ai ma petite revanche. Miss Bingley ne sait pas que vous êtes ici, son frère ne lui a rien dit. Laissez la vous prendre de haut jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez dans le monde. Ou alors, laissez la vous prendre de haute jusqu'à ce que son frère ou Darcy s'énerve

_Pourquoi s'énerveraient-ils ? Demanda Jane.

_Ils me semblent qu'ils ont de bonnes raisons, non ? Plaisanta Henry, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Jane observa Elizabeth qui venait de détourner le regard, tout en frottant le dos de sa main : l'endroit précis où Darcy avait posé ses lèvres le soir précédent. Quand ils arrivèrent devant Darcy House, Henry offrit un regard compatissant à ses deux soeurs avant de rire, avant de les aider toutes deux à sortir. Elizabeth regarda d'un coup d'oeil la demeure, avant d'entreprendre la montée des quelques marches jusqu'au perron. Ils furent accueillis dans le hall, et la femme de charge leur demandait leur noms, avant d'être interrompu par Mr. Darcy qui descendait l'escalier.

« _Pas de problème, Katy, ce sont mes invités, sourit Darcy à sa femme de charge. Je vous remercie. »

Elizabeth fut surprise de le voir parler ainsi à ses domestiques, n'ayant pas imaginé cela ainsi, beaucoup de gens de la « Haute » ne considérant même pas d'un regard qui les servait. Il salua Henry d'une accolade amicale (chose qu'il ne s'était pas permis chez sa tante ou ailleurs), salua Jane et montra très explicitement sa préférence envers Elizabeth en la saluant puis en lui proposant son bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette dernière rougit mais ne pipa mot, encore moins quand Jane lui jeta un regard d'encouragement et que son frère laissait échapper un petit rire. Avant d'entrer dans le salon, Darcy s'arrêta.

« _ Miss Elizabeth, je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais Miss Bingley sera de notre compagnie ce matin Je ne pourrais donc pas converser librement avec vous durant notre promenade. Je n'ai pas envie que les foudres de Miss Bingley s'abattent sur vous.

_Ça n'est pas un soucis, Mr. Darcy, sourit Elizabeth en s'empêchant de rire.

_Mais ça l'est pour moi, dit-il en souriant. »

Elizabeth rougit alors et Henry dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour ne pas qu'ils oublient qu'ils sont présents. Se fut alors au tour de Darcy de rougir, et il fit entrer ses invités dans le salon, où Georgiana attendait. Elle salua chaleureusement ses nouvelles amies et les invita à s'asseoir, les hommes prenant également un siège. Henry et Darcy parlèrent affaire, Henry demandant des conseils à son ami sur la gestion de sa propriété, alors que Jane et Elizabeth parlaient de livre avec Georgiana, pendant qu'une domestique apportait le thé. Les deux propriétaires des lieux la remercièrent chaleureusement, alors qu'elle s'en allait de la salle où ils se trouvaient. Voyant la surprise des deux jeunes femmes, Georgiana expliqua.

« _Mon frère considère que si on ne traite pas bien les personnes qui nous servent et nous accompagnent dans la vie de tout les jours, on est alors bien moins servi.

_Nous ne pouvons qu'approuver, sourit Jane.

_Serait-ce une des faces cachées de votre frère, Miss Darcy ? Demanda poliment Elizabeth, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Oh, il ne le cache pas, c'est seulement qu'il ne peut le montrer que chez nous, expliqua Georgiana. Et puis, il est bien plus à l'aise chez lui. Ici, personne ne juge par les actions, si elles sont aimables. Si les actions sont vilaines, alors on peut juger.

_C'est un fonctionnement que j'apprécierais dans ma propre maison, déclara Elizabeth.

_Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise, Miss Elizabeth, sourit Georgiana. Après tout, vous n'aurez sans doute pas besoin de l'installer car cela est déjà en place ici.

_Miss Darcy, vous… bégaya Elizabeth en rougissant violemment. Vous vous fourvoyez totalement, il n'y a rien entre votre frère et moi.

_Il n'y a rien d'officiel, mais cela ne saurait tarder ? Répliqua Georgiana. Excusez moi de cette intrusion dans votre vie privée.

_Ce n'est rien, la rassura Jane. Elizabeth peut-être aussi timide que vous sur certains sujets. Votre frère en fait maintenant partie.

_Jane ! S'écria Elizabeth. »

Jane se mit alors à rire, et Elizabeth s'efforça de changer de sujet, jusqu'à ce que les Bingley furent annoncés. Elizabeth croisa le regard de Darcy qui l'observait, un sourire passant très vite sur ses lèvres en faisant apparaître une fossette. Elle détourna le regard en souriant à elle même, et se leva lorsque les Bingley arrivèrent. Très vite, le regard triomphant de Caroline bingley à l'idée d'être invitée chez les Darcy à boire le thé se transforma en stupéfaction lorsqu'elle vit les Bennet.

« _Bonjour, Miss Darcy, Darcy, Henry, Miss Elizabeth et… Miss Bennet, conclut Charles en s'avançant vers elles pour les saluer, avant de saluer plus personnellement le reste de la compagnie. »

Sa soeur fit la même chose dans l'autre sens, et allait dire quelque-chose à Mr. Darcy, mais ce dernier s'éloigna pour servir le thé aux deux arrivants. Désappointée, elle se dirigea donc vers Georgiana Darcy qu'elle salua comme si c'était une amie de toujours. Puis, triomphalement, elle salua les demoiselles Bennet, en les regardant de haut en bas, avant de s'asseoir.

« _ Mr. Darcy vous fait un honneur en vous invitant à prendre le thé, déclara Miss Bingley. J'espère que vous vous en rendez compte.

_En fait, c'est Miss Darcy qui nous a invitées à prendre le thé, expliqua Jane en souriant. Nous étions à manger chez le comte et la comtesse de Matlock, qui sont son oncle et sa tante.

_Eh bien, c'est également une grande oeuvre de charité que le comte et la comtesse de Matlock on souhaité prodiguer, s'écria Caroline, mortifiée. Vous devez sans doute loger chez votre oncle et votre tante à Cheapside. Étaient-ils invités hier ?

_Oui, bien sûr, car ils étaient avec nous au théâtre il y a de cela trois jours, expliqua Elizabeth. La comtesse les a donc également invités. C'est une dame très charmante, le courant est tout de suite passé.

_Mais Miss Elizabeth, vous n'habitez pas à Cheapside, interrompit Georgiana. Vous habitez à…

_Je crains que vos invités sont bien moins riches qu'ils ne le laissent penser, déclara Caroline d'un air hautain.

_Non, je ne loge pas à Cheapside, Miss Darcy, répondit Jane. Mais vous savez, des gens au bon revenu peuvent habiter à Cheapside, Miss Bingley, c'est la maison qui compte, et non pas l'endroit.

_C'est ridicule enfin ! S'écria Caroline, ce qui fit se retourner les trois hommes présents dans la pièce, qui écoutaient avec attention. Vous devez bien loger quelque-part, et votre oncle et votre tante habitent à Gracechurch Street. Arrêtez de vous faire passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas.

_Miss Bingley, je ne vous permet de parler ainsi dans ma maison, dit froidement Georgiana, avant de regarder son frère, qui la regardait avec fierté.

_Comment pouvez vous défendre ces deux filles de la campagne, qui vivent dans la boue, et logent en ce moment même à…

_Mayfair, dans leur propre demeure, termina Darcy en se levant. Et toutes les personnes venant de la campagne vous remercient, Miss Bingley. Georgiana et moi venons de là bas et sommes très fiers de vivre dans la boue. »

Charles se leva alors, demandant à sa soeur de le suivre dans la bibliothèque. Mr. Darcy les y emmena, alors que Georgiana et Henry prirent les mains de Jane et Elizabeth pour les réconforter. Georgiana s'excusa un bon nombre de fois du caractère de Miss Bingley, et Henry ne dit rien, comprenant que ses soeurs n'étaient en rien touchées par l'orgueil dont avait fait preuve Caroline Bingley. Après avoir insisté pour que chacune s'appellent par leur prénom, et non plus par leur nom de famille, les trois nouvelles amies attendirent patiemment le retour de Darcy et des Bingley.

Darcy emmenait une Caroline Bingley mortifiée et un Charles Bingley honteux s'expliquer dans la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il leur tenait la porte pour qu'ils entrent, Caroline prit le bras de Darcy.

« _Mr. Darcy, je vous pris de m'excuser, je ne…commença Caroline.

_Miss Bingley, premièrement, ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez des excuses, mais à Miss Bennet et sa soeur, et deuxièmement, votre frère aimerait vous parler. »

Au final, Charles mit sa soeur dans une voiture pour qu'elle retourne seule jusque leur maison à Grosvenor Square, alors que tout le monde se préparait à partir pour Hyde Park en voiture. Une fois là bas, Henry prit Elizabeth à son bras car Charles avait déjà entreprit de proposer son bras à Jane, Georgiana allant avec son frère. Avant qu'ils ne commencent à marcher, Elizabeth et Jane remercièrent Darcy pour son intervention auprès de Miss Bingley.

«_ Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, mesdemoiselles, sourit Darcy en les regardant chaleureusement. Mais marchons, voulez vous ? »

Après quelques-temps, les trois demoiselles se retrouvèrent ensemble à marcher, alors que les trois messieurs les suivaient, chacun ayant son propre sujet de conversation : les jeunes femmes parlaient de l'évènement de ce matin puis des tenues des dames qu'elles croisaient, alors que les hommes avaient une discussion très animée sur leurs souvenirs de Cambridge. Cependant, vint un moment où les jeunes femmes ne regardèrent pas où elles marchaient et Elizabeth percuta un homme, qui lui attrapa le bras avec force, alors que Georgiana et Jane accouraient vers Darcy, Henry et Charles pour les prévenir.

« _Tiens donc, une bien jolie demoiselle que nous avons là, murmura l'homme dont Elizabeth n'osait pas regarder le visage. Ne serait-ce pas une des mystérieuses beautés qui fait jaser depuis quelques jours ? Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ?

_Je ne m'abaisserais pas à répondre, monsieur, répondit froidement Elizabeth. Veuillez me lâcher je vous prie.

_Vous lâcher ? Mais je ne vous lâcherais que si vous me dites votre nom, mademoiselle, répliqua-t-il avec une voix rauque. Sinon vous aurez des ennuis… Aaaaaah ! »

Elizabeth venait de lui donner un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe, ce qui la libéra, mais elle fut trop tétanisée pour bouger alors que l'homme levait sa grande main pour la frapper. Elle ferma les yeux pour se préparer à la douleur mais ne sentit rien venir. Le coeur battant, elle ouvrit les paupières et vit le dos de Darcy très proche d'elle. Ce dernier s'était interposé et avait paré le coup, ne souhaitant pas que quelqu'un fasse du mal à Elizabeth

« _Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer chez toi, Peake, grogna Darcy. Ta femme doit se poser des questions concernant ton absence et il semblerait que tu ne sois pas rentré cette nuit. Tu as encore trop bu. Et ne t'avises plus à faire du mal à cette jeune demoiselle. »

L'homme en face de lui se renfrogna, et leva le col de son manteau pour partir en courant, alors que Darcy se retournait vers Elizabeth, en frottant son bras, qui avait servit à parer le coup. Son regard rempli d'inquiétude se posa dans celui d'Elizabeth, qui ne savait que dire et qui était encore tétanisée, la respiration courte.

« _Allez-vous bien Miss Elizabeth ? Demanda-t'il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la demoiselle. Souhaitez vous rentrer ? Respirez, calmement…

_Je pense qu'il faut mieux qu'elle se repose, Darce, répondit Henry, puis plus bas : et enlève tes mains des épaules de ma soeur. »

Rougissant, Mr. Darcy s'écarta et se frotta l'arrière de la tête, avant de laisser Georgiana et Jane soutenir Elizabeth jusque la voiture des Bennet. Darcy suivit tête bêche, ne sachant où se mettre et Bingley et Henry fermèrent la marche. Peake, un homme de la haute bourgeoisie, était connu dans Londres pour être un peu violent lorsqu'il forçait un peu trop sur l'alcool, et Elizabeth venait d'être la dernière de ses victimes. Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés à Bennet House, en quatrième vitesse, Elizabeth couru jusque sa chambre et s'affala dans le lit en pleurant : Mr. Darcy ne voudrait plus jamais d'elle après ce qu'il venait de se se passer. Et elle venait tout juste de ce rendre compte de ce qu'elle ressentait : elle l'aimait.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Mes examens sont terminés donc je vais pouvoir écrire plus souvent et peut-être y aura-t'il un chapitre en plus par semaine.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 - LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET.**

Elizabeth et Jane furent conviées à leur premier bal par Lady Matlock elle même, comme invitées spéciales à une réception qu'organisait une de ses amies. Ce fut le seul bal qu'elles firent à Londres, car elles devaient repartir le lendemain. Que Darcy avait protégé Elizabeth de la violence de Peake avait fait le tour de Londres, et tout le monde avait hâte de faire la connaissance de la jeune demoiselle qui avait fait perdre sa contenance au propriétaire de Pemberley. De plus, Lady Matlock avait secrètement décidé de devenir l'ange gardien de cette famille, et elle allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour en faire des joyaux de la société londonienne.

Elizabeth et Jane étaient, quant à elles, très nerveuses. Elles avaient eu de longues heures de discussions avec la comtesse pour être bien préparées à ce bal, et cela les effrayaient au plus haut point. Il fallait de plus rajouter qu'il n'y aurait pas Georgiana pour leur tenir compagnie et pour Elizabeth, se serait une première rencontre avec Darcy depuis qu'il l'avait aidée à Hyde Park. Cela faisait donc une semaine et quatre jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, bien trop longtemps aux yeux d'Elizabeth qui se demandait si Darcy voudrait bien la revoir un jour.

« _Lizzie, je suis désolée mais les principes veulent que je fasse la première danse avec Jane, annonça Henry avant de sortir de la voiture pour aider ses soeurs. J'espère que cela ne t'embête pas trop ?

_Ce n'est rien, Henry, sourit Lizzie pour cacher son malaise. »

Plus elles approchaient du moment du bal, plus les deux demoiselles Bennet sentaient en elle grandir un malaise profond. Après une grande inspiration, Elizabeth entra, au bras de son frère, dans la demeure londonienne. Elle s'était vêtue d'une robe couleur olive avec divers rubans de couleur ivoire. Les quelques perles dans ses cheveux étaient de couleur ivoire également, tout comme les boucles d'oreilles et la parure qu'elle portait. Jane avait opté pour une couleur lilas, avec de l'ivoire également. Tous les avis du monde étaient prêt à être d'accord sur un point : elles étaient magnifiques. Une vieille dame les accueillit, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, et se présenta.

« _Bienvenue chez moi, sourit elle. Je suis la comtesse de Byron, et voici mon mari, le comte de Byron. Vous devez être la famille Bennet, c'est bien cela ?

_Tout à fait votre grâce, répondit Henry avec un sourire charmeur. Nous sommes les invités de Lady Matlock.

_Oui, Camilla m'a parlé de vous. Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir pour votre premier bal londonien, et surtout, bonne chance. »

Lizzie ferma quelques instants les yeux à cette phrase. « Et bien, cela annonce la couleur », pensa-t'elle avant de risquer un coup d'oeil vers Jane, qui croisa son regard. Jane lui indiqua de regarder à sa gauche, ce que fit Elizabeth. La personne qu'elle vit s'approcher d'elle la fit sursauter, et elle baissa le regard, alors que Henry saluait chaleureusement son ami, et la tante de ce dernier. Elizabeth fit une courte révérence avant de détourner le regard. Lady Matlock parla quelques instants avec eux avant de proposer à ces derniers de les présenter à quelques personnes, ce qu'ils acceptèrent bien volontiers. Darcy essayait de capter le regard de la jeune femme brune à sa droite, mais n'y arrivait pas. Ainsi se contenta-t-il d'utiliser sa voix.

« _Miss Elizabeth ? Demanda la voix de Darcy, Elizabeth n'osant toujours pas le regarder en face, bien qu'elle fut obligée de lever le regard. »

Elle leva les yeux et ils tombèrent directement dans le regard noisette de Mr. Darcy, qui se demandait comment avait-il fait pour ne pas lui avoir déjà demandé sa main. Selon lui, il ne la connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps pour qu'elle daigne l'accepter. Au moins, il lui demanderai quelques danses. Avec un léger sourire et après quelques temps, il lui demanda :

« _Êtes vous déjà réservée ou puis-je vous demander le premier set ?

_Je serais heureuse de danser ce set avec vous Mr. Darcy, répondit Elizabeth le coeur battant.

_Et seriez vous libre pour la danse du souper ?

_Je suis tout à fait libre oui, répondit Elizabeth. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth. C'était un sourire franc, naturel, qui fit fondre Darcy, ce dernier s'empêchant de l'embrasser en plein public. « _Darcy, premièrement, ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un gentleman, deuxièmement, vous n'êtes pas fiancés, troisièmement, même si elle était ta femme cela serait hors convenances_. » se dit il avant de sourire, ne pouvant lâcher Elizabeth des yeux. Ces derniers avaient retrouvé tout leur éclat. Le pétillement persistant dans le regard d'Elizabeth était de retour, ce qui fit sourire Henry et Jane. Elizabeth était heureuse : Darcy n'étaient pas dégoûté de sa présence et en plus de cela elle allait passer le repas à ses côtés. Oui, elle avait eu peur qu'il soit dégoûté suite au problème qu'elle avait eu à Hyde Park. Lady Matlock s'éclaircit alors la gorge et emmena sa petite compagnie vers un nouveau couple.

« _Votre fils n'est pas avec vous ce soir, Lady Matlock ? Demanda la femme qu'ils approchaient.

_Richard devrait arriver sous peu, sourit la comtesse. Voici le baron de Wandsworth et sa femme. Lady et Sir Wandsworth, voici Mr. Henry Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, et Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Bien entendu je ne vous présente pas mon neveu. »

Un éclat de lumière apparut dans le regard de Lady Wandsworth lorsque le prénom d'Elizabeth fut prononcé, et elle commença tout de suite la conversation avec les deux soeurs Bennet. Henry regarda alors Darcy avec un sourire aux lèvres, alors que ce dernier avait déjà retrouvé son visage fermé.

« _Alors, tu vas danser ce soir ? Mais où est le Darcy que je connais ?

_Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, sourit le concerné. Ta soeur m'a ensorcelé, je pense.

_Je suis heureux de le savoir, répondit Henry. Mais j'espère que tu ne les retire pas car la dot de ma soeur a augmenté ?

_Je les retire car j'ai remarqué que tout ce que j'ai pu dire est faux, répondit Darcy. »

Lorsque la première danse commença, Henry prit Jane par la main et l'emmena au milieu de la piste, alors que Darcy tendait la main vers Elizabeth, qui accepta en rougissant. Ce fut l'attraction de la soirée : non seulement Darcy dansait, mais il dansait surtout avec une jeune femme que tout le monde avait vu mais qui restait d'une identité inconnue. La rumeur commença alors à se répandre : il s'agissait d'une famille de nouveaux fortunés, venant du Hertfordshire.

« _Miss Elizabeth, je crois bien que l'on parle de vous, sourit Darcy en dansant.

_Peut-être sont ils seulement étonnés de vous voir danser, Mr. Darcy, ri alors Elizabeth. Je dois avouer que je suis moi même étonnée de vous voir ainsi.

_Comment allez vous depuis Hyde Park ? Demanda Darcy, réellement inquiet.

_Très bien, je vous remercie, dit Elizabeth en rougissant.

_J'étais déçu de ne pas vous avoir vu plus tôt dans la semaine, Miss, avoua Darcy. Cela a t'il quelque chose à voir avec les évènements récents ?

_C'est en effet le cas, oui, rougit Elizabeth en baissant le regard. J'ai cru que vous m'en vouliez.

_Vous en vouloir ? Répéta Darcy, avant d'être stopper par la musique qui se terminait. »

Il guida Elizabeth jusque le buffet de rafraichissement, alors qu'elle était fermement accrochée à son bras. Il lui servit un verre de vin et l'observa quelques instants.

« _Miss Elizabeth, comment avez vous pu penser que je puisse vous en vouloir ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Eh bien… Mon esprit m'a surement joué des tours mais vous ne sembliez pas fier de vos gestes, expliqua Elizabeth. Alors j'ai pensé que vous m'aviez aidée contre votre volonté.

_Je crains fort qu'il vous ait joué dès tours en effet, sourit Darcy. J'étais énervé contre moi même, à dire vrai. Si nous avions été avec vous, votre soeur et la mienne, rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé.

_Dites vous que cet évènement m'aura permit de vérifier la véracité de vos paroles, plaisanta alors Elizabeth en finissant son verre.

_Bien sûr, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il ne se passe rien. Merveilleux coup de genoux, au fait. »

Darcy et Elizabeth rirent alors de bon coeur avant de retourner danser, cela leur permettant alors de changer de sujet. À la fin du set quelques hommes demandèrent à être présentés à Elizabeth et Jane, et elles eurent des cavaliers pendant toute la soirée, avant le dernier set qui emmenait au repas. Elizabeth n'avait pas remarqué le regard envenimé que Darcy réservait aux autres hommes qui dansaient avec elle, car il avait retrouvé un regard rempli de douceur quand il commencèrent à danser ensemble. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux durant toute la danse, tout les deux se demandant quand est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir se revoir. Alors que la musique se terminait et que chaque cavalier amenait leur dame à table, Elizabeth prit une grande inspiration.

« _Mr. Darcy, mon frère vous a sûrement dit que nous partions demain vers le milieu de l'après-midi… J'aimerais faire des adieux digne de ce nom à votre soeur, et Jane également. Peut-être… Peut-être pourrait-elle passer, si vous l'y autorisez ?

_Je l'emmènerait avec grande joie Miss, dit Darcy en s'empêchant de sourire pour que personne ne trouve cela suspect. Seulement si je peux venir également.

_ Bien entendu, nous en serions très honorés, répondit Elizabeth. D'ailleurs, comme le dit si bien Miss Bingley, il faut que nous nous rendions compte de l'honneur que vous nous faites de venir chez nous prendre le thé.

_Le comportement de Miss Bingley a été lamentable et j'en suis désolé, soupira Darcy. Je ne sais pas si un jour passera où j'aurais oublié ses paroles.

_Allons, Mr. Darcy, j'espère que cela ne va pas vous tenir éloigné de Netherfield, dit Elizabeth. Le voisinage en serait fort attristé.

_À la façon dont je vous ai parlé à l'Assemblée, je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient très heureux de me revoir, déclara Darcy en regardant ses pieds, avant de proposer un siège à Elizabeth, à la table de Lady Matlock, où tout le monde était déjà installé.

_Cela peut changer si des personnes sont là pour vous amender, proposa Elizabeth. Je suis sûre qu'Henry serait très heureux de le faire, n'est-ce pas Henry ?

_Plait-il Elizabeth ? Demanda Henry en souriant.

_Serais-tu prêt à amender de ses fautes auprès des habitants de Meryton ? Demanda-elle avec un faible sourire. Notre pauvre monsieur ici présent à peur de remettre un pied dans le village.

_Miss Bingley en serait ravie, murmura Henry à son ami et à sa soeur. Mais j'accepte volontiers, Elizabeth.

_Henry, je passerais vous dire au revoir avec Georgiana demain, annonça Mr. Darcy.

_Très bien, répondit Henry en remerciant la personne qui lui servait l'entrée. Et quand nous reverrons nous, cher ami ?

_Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, soupira Darcy. J'ai beaucoup d'affaires à régler, et je ne sais pas jusque quand cela va m'occuper. Peut-être un mois, voire deux. »

Elizabeth se glaça. Deux mois. Dire qu'une semaine sans croiser son regard avait passé pour une éternité. Mais comment allait-elle faire pendant deux mois ? Elle se ressaisit à temps, la pensée que rien ne l'engageait à Mr Darcy traversant son esprit, et qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais cela la troublait profondément. Darcy avait remarqué, sentant le malaise de la jeune femme et crispa la mâchoire. Il savait que cela lui faisait du mal mais ils devaient tous deux faire le point sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, cela étant beaucoup trop rapide à son goût. En sa présence, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions, ni à penser raisonnablement, et cela était anormal selon lui. Tous deux furent interrompus dans leur pensées par la voix de Lady Matlock.

« _ Mr. Bennet, j'aimerais inviter toute votre famille à passer quelques temps à Matlock House dans le courant du mois d'avril. Cela vous conviendrait-il ? Tous les arbres seront en fleurs. Bien sûr, j'espère vous revoir pendant la saison, comptez vous y aller ?

_ Je vais devoir en parler à mon père avant de vous donner une réponse, Madame, sourit Henry. Mais si vous me certifiez que votre bibliothèque est très bien fournie, je connais déjà sa réponse. Je pense revenir à Londres pour la saison, mais je ne sais pas si mes soeurs m'accompagneront. C'est selon leur désir.

_ Nous prenons grand soin de remplir généreusement notre bibliothèque, Mr. Bennet, ri alors le comte de Matlock. Miss Bennet, miss Elizabeth, viendrez vous donc pour la saison ?

_C'est encore difficile à définir monsieur, répondit Jane. Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, même si cela approche à très grand pas. »

La soirée se passa à merveille jusque la fin du repas, même si Elizabeth n'osa adresser un mot à Mr. Darcy de peur de montrer ses sentiments, et ce fut la même chose qui se passa pour l'homme en question. Tout le monde sentait une tension entre eux deux mais personne n'osa y mettre un mot, sachant que rien n'était formel ou officiel. Lorsqu'il fut le temps des adieux, tout le monde fut triste de partir, même si certains se revoyaient le lendemain, pour des au revoir encore plus douloureux. Selon Jane et Henry, le bal s'était très bien passé et ils ne s'étaient inquiétés pour rien auparavant, alors que Elizabeth avait un avis bien plus mitigé.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Comme les cours ont repris, j'ai eu plus de mal à écrire, mais le voici tout de même. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 - LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET.**

Elizabeth descendit à temps les escaliers pour arriver au salon avant que Mr. Bingley n'entre dans la nouvelle maison londonienne des Bennet. Ce dernier avait prévenu Henry qu'il risquait de passer avant que les Bennet retournent dans le Hertfordshire, et il fit ce qu'il avait promis. Alors qu'une domestique venait servir le thé, Mr. Bingley commença à discuter avec Henry, puis avec Jane. Il avait été très présent la semaine passée, la petite compagnie des Bennet ayant été invitée à dîner chez les Bingley une fois et ce dernier venant prendre le thé chaque jour. Il était toujours rempli d'attention pour Jane, qui les lui rendait au mieux. Après quelques temps, alors que les Darcy n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, Charles s'approcha d'Henry.

« _Me permettrais-tu un entretien privé avec ta soeur ? Demanda Charles à voix basse, mais assez pour que toutes les personnes présentes l'entendent.

_Bien sûr, répondit Henry. Lizzie, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer dans la bibliothèque, veux tu bien venir ? »

Elizabeth, après avoir lancé un regard encourageant à Jane, sortit à la suite de son frère, qui ferma la porte derrière eux. Cependant, au lieu d'aller dans la bibliothèque, ils s'assirent tous deux sur un banc dans le hall de la maison, en se mettant à rire, sous le regard surpris de deux servants. Ils reprirent assez vite contenance avant que Mr Darcy et sa soeur arrivent dans le hall. Après que chacun se fut salué, Henry raconta non sans rire ce qui avait sans aucun doute lieu dans le salon, mais cela ne fit rire que Georgiana, Elizabeth baissant difficilement le regard et Darcy la regardant avec peine. Il venait de remarquer qu'elle avait du être heurtée par le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils n'allaient pas se revoir pendant deux mois, après toutes les émotions qui avaient pu naître en eux au cours de ce séjour à Londres. Des larmes montant aux yeux de Lizzie, elle s'excusa et partit dans la bibliothèque pour retrouver contenance, regardant par la fenêtre le petit jardin de leur propriété.

Elle n'avait pas vu le regard que Darcy lui avait lancé, mais d'un coup, le futur mariage de sa soeur la heurtait. Elle était tellement heureuse pour Jane, que cette dernière ait pu accomplir ce qu'elles s'étaient promises petites : se marier que si l'amour le plus profond était ressenti dans les deux parties du couple. Mais d'un coup, alors qu'elle avait pensé un infime instant pouvoir espérer la même chose, voilà que tout s'écroulait.

Dans le hall, tout le monde avait observé Elizabeth partir avec surprise. Darcy ressentait en plus de cela de la honte et de la tristesse. Il sera le poing et se concentra sur son ami en faisant un sourire qui se voulait vrai. Mais Henry n'était pas dupe et avait remarqué ce qu'il s'était passé entre Darcy et Elizabeth quelques instants auparavant. Henry soupira de leur comportements respectifs et prit la parole pour demander à Georgiana si son séjour à Londres se passait bien.

« _À merveille, merci Mr. Bennet, sourit Georgiana. J'aimerais vous demander s'il est possible pour moi de garder une correspondance avec vos soeurs ?

_Je ne suis pas leur tuteur, hélas, mais je ne pense pas que mon père s'opposerait à une telle chose, vous avez tout le loisir de leur envoyer tout le courrier que vous souhaitez.

_Je vous en remercie grandement, dit Georgiana avant de diriger son regard vers la porte du salon qui s'ouvrait simultanément avec celle de la bibliothèque. »

Elizabeth, s'étant remise de ses émotions mais n'ayant pas réussi à cacher ses yeux rougis, étreignit sa soeur pour la féliciter quand Charles annonça qu'il partait le lendemain à Netherfield pour demander le consentement de Mr. Bennet et qu'il allait de ce pas préparer les papiers nécessaires pour que le mariage ait lieu à Noël. Il envoya d'ailleurs directement un express pour que Netherfield soit prêt et ouvert pour son arrivée. Avant que tout le monde n'entre dans le salon, Darcy interpella Elizabeth qui s'arrêta à la porte et s'approcha de l'homme en baissant les yeux. Darcy demanda à aller dans la bibliothèque quelques instants et Elizabeth l'y emmena perplexe, alors que l'homme s'installait près de la cheminée et qu'elle s'asseyait sur un sofa.

« _ Miss Elizabeth, je vous prie de m'excuser si je suis l'auteur de votre tristesse, dit doucement Darcy. Je ne puis penser à la douleur que je vous fait subir sans honte et je… Laissez moi vous expliquer.

_Et que souhaitez vous m'expliquer qui vaille la peine d'être entendu, Mr. Darcy ? Demanda Elizabeth en retenant ses larmes. Vous fondez des espoirs et des sentiments en quelqu'un pour les détruire par la suite.

_Vous avez des sentiments pour moi ? Répéta Darcy hébété en se retournant, s'approchant à grand pas.

_Qui aurait pu en douter ? Dit Elizabeth d'un ton froid en levant le regard vers l'homme qui s'asseyait à ses côtés.

_Miss Elizabeth, permettez-moi de vous expliquer. Aujourd'hui, je peux vous assurer de la réciprocité de vos sentiments. Mais je ne puis vous embarquer dans une relation maintenant, alors que j'ai quelques affaires à régler. Je souhaite avant tout votre sécurité, et vous savoir en bonne santé.

_Et quelles sont les affaires qui permettent à un homme de ne pas exprimer clairement ce qu'il désire ? Demanda Elizabeth en ne retenant plus ses larmes. Si vous éprouvez réellement de l'affection pour moi, ce n'est pas des affaires qui vont vous empêcher de..

_Laissez moi finir, je vous prie. J'ai eu affaire, il y a quelques mois, au retour d'un de mes amis d'enfance. Il était le filleul de feu mon père mais il a malheureusement mal tourné depuis nos études communes à Cambridge, votre frère pourra également en témoigner. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'empare du coeur de ma soeur et essaie de s'enfuir avec elle. Le colonel Fitzwilliam et moi-même avons pu intervenir à temps, mais il a fallu de nombreuses semaines à ma soeur pour s'en remettre. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas totalement remise. Je ne sais ce que cet homme prépare, Miss Elizabeth, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas demandé son reste et qu'il est prêt à se venger pour ne pas avoir pu finir son plan. Et comprenez moi quand je vous dis que je veux vous tenir à l'écart en attendant de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Si il sait que je suis fiancé à vous, il fera en sorte de vous faire du mal. Je dois le retrouver et mettre les choses au clair. Mais ne doutez pas des sentiments à votre égard. Ils sont justes et ont besoin de temps pour se développer, mais ils sont présents. Dans mon coeur, au fond de moi. »

Le silence qui suivit permit à Elizabeth de sécher ses larmes avec sa main libre, la deuxième étant dans celle de Darcy, qui cherchait en vain son regard. Ils s'étaient trop rapprochés, bien plus que ce que les convenances permettaient, et c'est pourquoi elle s'écarta un peu, reprenant ses esprits alors que Darcy avait le coeur battant. Jamais il n'avait raconté cette historie à une femme, jamais il n'avait avoué des sentiments à une femme. Et il venait de faire les deux, à la même. Il n'avait qu'une envie, même si cela était pour le moment impossible. Il ne souhaitait que l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras. Mais cela ne pouvait se faire actuellement.

« _J'aimerais que vous puissiez garder cette histoire pour vous, Miss Elizabeth, continua Darcy doucement. Pour ma soeur plus que pour moi. Nous avons peur que sa réputation ne s'entache si elle est mise au jour. Si je ne vous demande pas votre main, si je ne vous demande pas d'entrer en court, c'est tout simplement car je veux vous permettre, même si cela est difficile pour moi, de réfléchir à vos sentiments à mon égard et que je souhaite vous laisser libre de tout engagement à mon égard. Comprenez-vous ?

_Comment s'appelle cet homme ? Demanda simplement Elizabeth.

_Cela vous est-il nécéssaire à savoir ? Demanda Darcy en retour.

_Mr. Darcy, si vous souhaitez me tenir écartée d'un danger, autant l'appeler par son nom. Si je croise cet homme j'aurais tout bonnement besoin de me mettre sur mes gardes.

_Il s'appelle George Wickham, dit simplement Darcy, avant de lever les yeux en entendant un raclement de gorge. Henry, excuse nous, j'avais besoin de parler à ta soeur.

_Des félicitations s'imposent ? Demanda Henry en ne se rendant pas compte de sa bêtise.

_Je crains que non, pas pour le moment, du moins, murmura Darcy à son ami. J'ai expliqué à ta soeur la raison de ma future absence et j'aimerais également t'en informer. C'est à propos de Wickham.

_Je vous laisse, messieurs, annonça Elizabeth. Henry, tu m'excuseras auprès de nos invités mais je vais avoir besoin de me rafraîchir.

_Bien sûr, Elizabeth. »

Henry attendit que la porte fut fermée derrière sa soeur pour fusiller Darcy du regard. Ce dernier vit bien le regard de son ami et s'écarta un peu, avant qu'Henry n'hausse le ton.

« _TU AS FAIT PLEURER MA SOEUR ? S'écria Henry. ET CE N'EST PAS LA PREMIÈRE FOIS ! QUE LUI AS-TU DIS CETTE FOIS CI ?

_Je l'ai assurée de mes sentiments à son égard, dit calmement Darcy en regardant le feu. Et comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, je l'ai informée de la raison de mon absence. Aurais-tu des pertes de mémoire ?

_Darcy, ce n'est pas drôle.

_Je le sais bien Henry, et je ne rigole pas, répondit fermement Darcy à Henry. Voir ta soeur ainsi m'impacte profondément. Mais j'ai des affaires à régler avant d'aller plus loin avec elle. Je dois retrouver George. J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle.

_Il ne la connait pas.

_Des rumeurs sur mes sentiments courent Londres, expliqua Darcy. Et tu les as toi-même entendues. Je n'ai pas été des plus discrets envers ta soeur et il le saura à un moment ou à un autre. Il cherche à tout prix de se venger de moi et si il ne le fait pas directement, il essaiera d'utiliser ta soeur. »

Henry hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension et décida de pardonner son ami, Darcy expliqua qu'il sera de retour lorsque Wickham sera mit hors d'état de nuire ou lors du mariage de leur ami respectif si la piste de son ancien ami n'avait pas été retrouvée. Comprenant tout cela, et promettant d'informer son ami si des nouvelles lui venaient, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avant de décider de rejoindre les autres au salon.

* * *

 _ **Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Trouvez vous que Darcy à raison ou qu'il à tort ?**_


	11. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici un chapitre en retard d'une semaine. J'en suis désolée mais j'avais un oral à faire pour ma note semestrielle et j'ai donc seulement pu commencer à rédiger ce chapitre après l'oral passé._

 _J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Il s'y passe bon nombre d'actions et il est assez dense. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 - LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET**

Le lendemain de l'arrivée de Henry, Jane et Elizabeth à Longbourn, Mr Bingley ne manqua pas à l'appel et fit un retour triomphal pour demander la main de Jane à Mr. Bennet. Ce dernier n'y vit pas d'objection et l'accorda avec joie, étant heureux de voir sa fille aussi amoureuse et aussi réciproquement aimée. Tout fut fait en sorte que le mariage eut lieu la veille de Noël, cela entraînant ainsi la perspective de fiançailles courtes et d'une grande fête de famille pour cette période de l'année. Cependant, cela obligeait Jane a refaire un voyage pour Londres très vite, de trois jours au moins, et elle souhaitait absolument qu'Elizabeth l'accompagne, ainsi que son père ou Henry. Ce dernier resta avec son ami Bingley pour l'aider sur des questions de propriété et se fut donc Mr. Bennet qui accompagna ses filles à Londres deux semaines après leur précédent voyage.

Mr. Bennet fut surpris de voir la comtesse de Matlock débarquer chez lui le jour même de leur arrivée avec Georgiana Darcy mais ses filles le rassurèrent vite en l'informant qu'elles avaient elles-même prévenu Georgiana de leur retour dans la capitale anglaise. Georgiana et la comtesse se présentèrent chaleureusement à Mr. Bennet et expliquèrent qu'elles étaient présentes pour aider les soeurs Bennet dans leurs achats, ce que le seul homme présent ne refusa pas. Très vite, Georgiana s'extasia du mariage, alors qu'ils étaient en voiture jusqu'un tailleur.

« _Cela va être si beau ! J'espère qu'il neigera, car vous en serez d'autant plus resplendissante, chère Jane. Et puis nous allons pouvoir passer Noël ensemble. Bien sûr, nous allons devoir très vite quitter pour aller à Matlock, comme chaque année.

_Mais non, chère nièce, ton oncle, ton cousin et moi-même sommes invités à passer Noël à Netherfield, dit Lady Matlock en lançant un regard entendu Georgiana.

_Bien sûr ma tante ! Sourit Georgiana. Fitzwilliam m'a dit que c'était un endroit des plus beaux. Est-ce vrai ? »

Elizabeth se crispa en entendant le prénom de Mr. Darcy, se rappelant leur dernière conversation, alors que Jane posait sa main sur l'avant bras de sa soeur. Elizabeth ne savait que penser alors qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du frère de leur amie durant les deux semaines. Même Mr. Bingley et Henry n'en avait pas eu. Charles se doutait de ce qu'il se passait et ne pouvait être qu'exaspéré devant le comportement de son ami, tout comme l'était Henry. Jane répondit donc à la place de sa soeur, alors que Georgiana regardait ses nouvelles amies avec inquiétude.

«_ Je pense que le Hertfordshire doit être bien moins joli que tout ce que Pemberley et Matlock semblent pouvoir montrer, mais cela dépend des goûts, répondit Jane doucement. Je pense que chaque avis est différent et que vous vous ferez le votre en séjournant. Comment va votre frère Georgiana ?

_Il est très souvent absent ces temps ci, avoua Georgiana en regardant Elizabeth. Il voyage beaucoup mais sur de courtes durées donc il est très fatigué. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal en point, et cela m'inquiète beaucoup.

_Allons, je suis sûre qu'il va aller mieux bientôt, la rassura Lady Matlock en adressant un regard à Elizabeth qui, étrangement, regardait au dehors. »

Elizabeth remercia le ciel quand l'arrêt de leur voiture coupa la conversation, et elle fut la première à sortir, pour directement entrer dans le magasin, qu'elle connaissait déjà. C'est Georgiana qui la suivit juste après, puis Jane et la comtesse, avant que Mr. Bennet ne soupire et sorte à son tour, un peu embêté de devoir faire des courses avec ses filles.

 **UN MOIS PLUS TARD**

Elizabeth était à nouveau en promenade, essayant d'échapper aux préparations du mariage de sa soeur. Leur tante, Mrs. Philips, la soeur de feu Mrs. Bennet, passait ses journées à Longbourn depuis maintenant une semaine, à la recherche de tout ce qui était possible de faire pour le mariage de sa nièce. Le mariage avait lieu dans quatre jours et leur oncle et tante Gardiner devaient arriver le jour même, mais Elizabeth était plutôt heureuse à l'idée de revoir sa tante. Cependant, elle avait cette boule au ventre qui se formait quand elle pensait au retour imminent de Mr. Darcy dans sa vie. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration au sommet du mont Oackham, qu'elle chérissait tant, Elizabeth décida de rentrer chez elle et c'est avec joie qu'elle vit que son oncle et sa tante étaient déjà arrivés. Elle fut donc accueillie par sa tante qu'elle étreignit brièvement avant d'enlever son manteau. C'est alors Kitty qui accourut vers elle.

« _Lizzy, tu n'en croiras pas tes oreilles ! La milice est arrivée à Meryton depuis une semaine, enfin cela, tu le savais déjà, mais les officiers sont invités ce soir chez ma tante, comme nous ! N'est-ce pas existant ?

_Très existant, en effet, répondit Lizzie avec un sourire à sa jeune soeur. »

Mais Elizabeth n'en avait cure. Cependant, il fallait tout de même se préparer pour aller chez leur tante, et c'est donc à contre-coeur qu'elle monta les marches jusque sa chambre, préférant une soirée à lire auprès de la cheminée qu'une soirée passée à jouer aux cartes. Elle se prépara donc avec Jane, profitant des derniers moments avec sa soeur et les savourant un maximum, chacune sachant qu'elle allait manquer à l'autre.

Une fois chez sa tante Philips, Elizabeth retrouva son amie Charlotte et elle se dirigea vers elle avec sa soeur Jane. Les officiers étaient déjà présents et elles attendirent que ceux ci viennent se présenter, tout en parlant de toute autre chose, et de quelque chose d'imminent : le mariage de Jane. Charlotte s'enquit auprès des invités qui devaient venir et le nom de Georgiana fut dit à voix haute, pas très fort, mais assez pour que quelques personnes l'entendent, comme quelques officiers par exemple.

Les trois demoiselles ne remarquèrent pas l'officier aux cheveux bruns se tourner vers elles quelques instants avant de demander de qui il s'agissait à l'un de ses camarades, un regard intéressé s'affichant sur son visage charmeur. C'est après quelques minutes que l'homme décida de se présenter à elles, en compagnie du capitaine Denny, que les jeunes femmes connaissaient déjà.

« _Comment allez vous Denny ? Demanda Charlotte en faisant la révérence.

_Très bien Miss Lucas, je vous remercie. Passez vous une bonne soirée ?

_Très bonne, mais elle vient seulement de commencer, répondit Elizabeth en souriant.

_Miss Bennet, la préparation de votre mariage avance-t'elle avec Mr. Bingley ?

_Oui, nous nous marrions dans quatre jours, dit timidement Jane.

_Mon ami ici présent m'a dit qu'il connaissait quelques uns de vos invités, déclara Denny. Je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue, le capitaine George Wickham.

_Ah oui, vraiment ? Demanda Jane en ne remarquant pas la réaction de sa soeur. »

Elizabeth croisa le regard de l'homme et son sang se glaça, réalisant alors qu'elle était face à un homme qui lui voulait sans doute du mal. Elle était troublée, et attendit que Wickham finisse son explication pour s'excuser en prétextant un mal de crâne. Elle alla donc prêt de la fenêtre en observant l'homme du coin de l'oeil. Le salon était trop rempli pour que son frère ait pu remarquer l'homme, mais Elizabeth ne savait pas si Henry le connaissait réellement. Elle chercha son frère du regard et le vit en compagnie du Colonel Forster, près d'une autre fenêtre. Elle s'approcha d'eux discrètement, son coeur battant toujours la chamade face à la présence de Wickham. Henry ne vit pas directement le léger malaise qu'avait sa soeur et il la présenta donc chaleureusement au colonel. Ainsi firent-ils tous deux la révérence.

Après quelques instants à discuter, le Colonel partit vers un autre groupe et Elizabeth pu parler à son frère de la présence de Wickham, le plus discrètement possible.

« _Wickham est ici, Henry, chuchota Elizabeth.

_Comment as-t'il pu ? Demanda Henry dans un murmure.

_Il est capitaine dans la milice, il est arrivé aujourd'hui, expliqua Elizabeth le plus discrètement possible.

_Il faut que j'envoie un express à Darcy et Richard, répondit Henry en serrant le poing.

_Quand arrive-t'il ? Demanda Elizabeth le coeur serré.

_Demain, mais peut-être ce soir finalement, il n'est pas trop tard, soupira Henry. Retourne auprès de père, je reviens tout de suite. »

Elizabeth alla donc aux côtés de son père qui parlait avec Sir William Lucas, avant de voir son frère revenir quelques minutes plus tard, le visage crispé d'inquiétudes. Il fit comme si de rien était pour ne pas alerter Wickham qu'il se tramait quelque chose contre lui, si bien que quand ils revinrent à Longbourn, l'homme était toujours en liberté, faisant semblant d'être honnête. Henry décida d'attendre au cas où ses amis mais Elizabeth ne veilla pas avec son frère qui passa la nuit dans la bibliothèque.

Elle ne fut cependant pas surprise en rencontrant Mr. Darcy et le Colonel Fitzwilliam faire une sieste dans la bibliothèque de son père, alors qu'elle même cherchait un livre. Mr. Darcy avait le nez en l'air, la nuque posée sur le dossier du canapé, tandis que le colonel se trouvait appuyé contre son cousin, la tête sur son épaule.

Voir l'homme qu'elle aimait dormir la fit sourire mais son coeur se serra au souvenir de la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible mais elle fut trahie par le grincement de la porte lorsqu'elle sortit, faisant sursauter les deux hommes qui se réveillèrent. Chacun se passa une main sur le visage en grognant, alors qu'Elizabeth s'empressait de s'excuser.

« _Excusez moi, messieurs, fit Elizabeth avec une courte révérence. Mon but n'était pas de vous réveiller. »

Ils se redressèrent bien vite en voyant de qui il s'agissait, mais Elizabeth les pria de rester assis. Elle leur annonça que le déjeuner allait bientôt être servi si ils le souhaitaient et elle s'en alla jusqu'au salon. Personne n'était encore levé si bien que la maison était très calme, le salon étant seulement éclairé par quelques bougies et la lumière blanche de l'extérieur, le soleil se reflétant dans la neige qui était tombée. Elizabeth avait lu quelques pages de son livre, essayant de laisser ses pensées échapper à l'idée que Mr. Darcy était présent dans la même pièce que lui, quand ce dernier arriva, s'avançant vers la fenêtre la plus proche de la jeune femme.

«_Miss Elizabeth, j'espère que vous vous portez bien, dit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée.

_Je vais bien je vous remercie, répondit Elizabeth en se contenant. Avez vous pu neutraliser Mr. Wickham ?

_Non, nous attendons que le colonel vienne à nous, expliqua Darcy. Il a été informé que nous souhaitions le voir en urgence, donc nous espérons qu'il ne tarde pas.

_J'espère que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, déclara Elizabeth franchement.

_Je l'espère aussi, Miss Elizabeth, dit il en se tournant vers elle. »

Il croisa son regard et son coeur se mit à battre bien plus fort, si bien qu'il ferma les yeux, espérant que cela ne s'entendait pas. Si cela avait été possible il lui aurait demandé sa main à cet instant, alors que son teint frais était rehaussé par le froid du dehors et par la clarté de la pièce, alors que ses yeux le fixait avec une intensité telle qu'il en perdait son souffle. Il s'assit sur le sofa où était Elizabeth, et lui prit la main. Sa main était nue et c'est comme si un courant électrique passait entre eux. Elizabeth baissa alors les yeux sur leur membre lié et fit un faible sourire.

« _Miss Elizabeth, soyez assurée que lorsque cet homme ne sera plus en état de vous nuire, je ferais en sorte de ne plus jamais vous perdre, dit doucement Darcy. Si vous me le permettez.

_Et je vous le permet, dit Elizabeth. »

Elle releva les yeux et vit un grand sourire éclaircir le visage de l'homme, laissant apparaître deux magnifiques fossettes. Elle enleva sa main et commença à rire.

« _Vraiment Mr. Darcy, vous devriez sourire plus souvent, dit elle.

_Je ne souris que pour les personnes qui le méritent, répondit-il en embrassant la main d'Elizabeth, avant qu'elle ne se lève, embarrassée, pour regarder la fenêtre.

_Il me semble que c'est le colonel Forster qui vient, dit elle. Allez prévenir votre cousin ! Oh non ! Il vient en compagnie de Wickham et du capitaine Denny. »

Darcy se leva dans la précipitation à cette nouvelle et accouru au dehors de la pièce alors qu'Elizabeth se précipitait à la recherche de son frère qui se leva en sursaut et qui remit ses bottes en deux temps trois mouvements, lorsque sa soeur le réveilla de sa courte sieste. Il descendit l'escalier en vitesse avec sa soeur sur les talons, et entra dans la bibliothèque en trombe, alors que Darcy et Richard étaient aux aguets. Henry leur dit de se taire et referma la porte, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la maison pour accueillir lui même le colonel.

« _Colonel ! S'écria Henry assez fort pour que Darcy et Richard puissent entendre. Je suis heureux que vous ayez fait au plus vite, mais je crains vous avoir demandé de venir seul.

_Je le sais bien, cher ami, mais ces deux jeunes hommes ont demandé à pouvoir venir au cas où vos soeurs seraient présentes.

_Il n'y a que ma soeur Elizabeth qui est levée, mais je vous en prie, entrez. Mrs Hill, merci de bien vouloir accompagner ma soeur et ces deux monsieur dans le salon pendant que je m'entretiens avec le colonel dans la bibliothèque. »

Elizabeth emmena les deux hommes dans le salon en compagnie de Hill alors que Henry allait rejoindre Darcy et Richard dans la bibliothèque. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Darcy se présenta au colonel alors que Richard le saluait amicalement, le colonel ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Darcy et Henry se regardèrent avec question en voyant la façon dont Richard saluait le Colonel, mais leur question commune ne fut pas longtemps dans réponse.

« _Nous avons fait une partie de notre instruction ensemble, expliqua Richard. Bien, John, nous avons à te parler de quelque chose de très important mais il est gênant que tu aies amené le Capitaine Wickham avec toi car c'est de lui que je souhaite parler.

_Tu souhaites me parler de George ? Répéta John Forster avec perplexité. Veux tu que je le grade déjà ?

_Non, tout l'inverse, dit Darcy. Nous avons les preuves irréfutables que cet homme n'est pas fréquentable et qu'il aurait du être arrêté ou désavoué depuis quelques mois déjà.

_Veuillez vous expliquer mieux que cela jeune homme, répondit le colonel alors que Henry proposait des sièges. »

Darcy et Richard racontèrent alors toute l'histoire à tour de rôle. Une fois cela fait, le colonel approuva les deux hommes et demanda à ce qu'on envoie un messager pour que Wickham soit arrêté en bonne et due forme d'ici quelques minutes. Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent donc vers le salon avec la sensation que tout était terminé, si bien que quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Darcy dit calmement:

« _Bien, George, commença Darcy. Il me semble que l'heure est venue de payer de tes actions. »

Wickham c'était cependant préparé à quelque chose de la sorte en apercevant Henry Bennet la veille chez Mrs. Phillips, si bien qu'il sortit de sa botte un couteau et attira Elizabeth contre lui, lui mettant le couteau sous la gorge alors que Hill commençait à crier et que le sang de Darcy se glaçait. George Wickham n'était pas en reste et souhaitait se venger définitivement de Mr. Fitzwilliam George Darcy de Pemberley, et pour cela, pourquoi ne pas s'attaquer à la bien aimée de son ancien ami ?

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre._


	12. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite des évènements avec Wickham. Je m'en veux un peu de vous avoir laissé dans ce suspens, je sais que ça m'énerve moi même quand des chapitres se terminent comme ça ! Mais j'avoue avoir eu plaisir à l'écrire. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à le lire.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 - LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET.**

Elizabeth avait le souffle coupé. L'homme l'avait prise par surprise et elle suffoquait, ne pouvant bouger car un seul geste suffirait à ce qu'elle soit égorgée. Elle essaya de reprendre contenance mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait était une peur immense, de ses orteils à la pointe de son cheveux le plus long, alors que la lame effectuait une légère pression sur sa gorge. Elle vit Henry et le Colonel Fitzwilliam porter la main à leur épées, et Darcy sortir un pistolet.

Wickham avait également vu le pistolet, c'est pourquoi il serra un peu plus le couteau sur le cou d'Elizabeth, cela créant une petite égratignure qui commença à saigner très rapidement. Elizabeth suffoqua d'autant plus, la panique se lisant sur son visage en sentant le liquide chaud glisser sur sa peau.

« _Tu tires et tu ne la revois plus, Fitz… déclara Whickham, étrangement calme. J'ai entendu, toutes ces choses sur elle… Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

_Le dire ne ferait qu'amplifier ta satisfaction de me voir dans cet état George, répondit Darcy froidement. Miss Elizabeth ne t'a rien fait, lâche là.

_Non, il va bien falloir que je me venge d'une manière ou d'une autre… Si ce n'est pas sur elle…

_Alors cela sera sur qui George ? Demanda John en arrivant par une autre porte.

_Colonel ! Dit George avec surprise. Et bien… »

Comme il avait tourné la tête, Darcy se jeta sur lui, et Elizabeth en profita pour s'extirper, tombant par terre sur le côté. Elle fut relevée par Mrs Hill, qui lui mit directement un mouchoir sur sa petite plaie. Le temps qu'Elizabeth se relève, Whickam avait eu le temps de poignarder Mr. Darcy à la cuisse, mais n'avait pas récupéré sa dague.

Ce dernier fit un petit gargarisme en sentant sa jambe lâcher, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et enleva le poignard de sa jambe en très peu de temps, se relevant tant bien que mal pour fixer Wickham dans le blanc des yeux. Leurs regards étaient rempli de haine, alors que Wickham reculait le plus possible, étant maintenant entouré de tous les hommes de la pièce, armés. Il fit le mauvais geste, en essayant de s'extirper en poussant Denny, car le colonel fut plus fort et l'arrêta d'un coup d'épée dans le ventre, un cri raisonnant alors dans la pièce, mais ne venant pas de la bouche de Wickham, qui se vidait de son sang en se tenant la plaie. C'était Kitty qui criait, aux côtés de Jane, qui avait porté la main à sa bouche, choquées de ce qu'elles venaient toutes deux de voir et ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela se passait. Mary, quant à elle, était déjà partie en courant pour prévenir son père.

« _Ce pauvre Wickham, pourquoi lui avez vous fait ça ?! S'écria Kitty en s'avançant.

_Il était à deux doigts de tuer votre soeur, Miss Catherine, déclara Denny en s'inclinant pour faire la révérence. Et si nous n'avions rien fait, il vous aurait fait du mal.

_Denny, attention ! Cria le colonel Forster alors que Wickham attrapait l'épée de son ancien ami pour l'attaquer une dernière fois. »

Cependant, ce dernier fut seulement éraflé par sa propre épée, avant de mettre le pied sur le bras de Wickham, qui fut forcé de lâcher l'épée, suffoquant de la douleur que lui provoquait la jambe de son ancien ami.

« _ George, tu veux mourir ou tu veux vivre ? Demanda Denny. Tes actes penchent plus sur une mort certaine que sur un exil.

_Je n'en ai cure, dit George en saignant maintenant de la bouche.

_Et bien soit, qu'on le sorte et qu'on fasse le nécéssaire pour le sauver, dit Richard en rangeant son épée. Mais attachez le bien, il pourrait vouloir du mal aux personnes qui le soignent. Si il n'en a cure de mourir, autant le faire vivre. »

Alors que Denny et le colonel Forster emportaient Wickham au dehors de la pièce, l'un tenant les épaules de l'homme et l'autre les jambes, Henry et Elizabeth se précipitèrent vers Darcy qui saignait abondamment de la jambe et qui était blanc comme un linge. Il venait de s'effondrer par terre et regarda Elizabeth quand elle arriva à ses côtés.

« _Miss Elizabeth, vous saignez, dit Darcy dans un murmure.

_Ce n'est rien comparé à vous, dit Elizabeth d'une voix douce. Hill, qu'on l'emmène dans une chambre.

_Passez moi votre châle, Miss, dit Richard en s'agenouillant à leurs côtés. Cela ne vous dérange pas de le voir salit ? J'aimerais faire un garot à mon ami.

_Je vous en prie, dit Elizabeth, si cela peut sauver la vie d'un homme.

_Si Darcy meurt aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiète pas qu'on sera plusieurs à le gronder de cela, sourit Henry. Va te faire soigner également, Lizzie. »

Alors que le colonel était en train de faire un noeud autour de la jambe de son cousin, Elizabeth se leva et suivit Hill, d'autres domestiques descendant pour emporter Darcy à l'étage, se dernier étant tombé dans les vapes.

Alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit, laissant Hill la soigner, Elizabeth se rongeait le sang, sans nouvelle de Darcy qui avait été blessé en essayant de la sauver. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été en colère contre lui, alors qu'il était dans un état critique. Les femmes de la maison, c'est à dire Jane, Kitty, Mary et la tante Gardiner, après s'être remises de leur émotions, allèrent dans la chambre de leur soeur pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Leur tante était arrivée alors que tout était terminé mais avait vu le sang au sol. Elle avait par la suite vu le corps de Wickham être traîné dans les appartements des domestiques pour être soigné. Après les avoir rassurée, Elizabeth demanda si comment allait Mr. Darcy.

« _Nous n'en savons rien, répondit Kitty. Le docteur Jones est arrivé et est en train de le soigner. Vu les cris qu'on entend, il doit être réveillé.

_Les cris ?! S'exclama Elizabeth, encore plus inquiète.

_Allons Miss Kitty, rien ne sert d'inquiéter votre soeur, la réprimanda Mrs. Hill. Miss Elizabeth, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir vous même comment va ce bon monsieur, maintenant que j'en ai fini avec vous. »

Elizabeth se leva d'un bon sans demander son reste et suivit le bruit des cris qu'elle entendait, pour remarquer qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de son frère. Ce dernier était à la porte avec Richard, serrant des dents à chaque cris. Quand ils virent Elizabeth, ils lui sourirent d'une façon qui se voulait rassurante, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude. Elle s'enquit directement de la santé de l'homme qu'elle aimait, bien qu'elle n'était ni sa fiancée ni un membre de sa famille. Richard réfléchit quelques instants pour savoir que lui dire mais au final, il décida de ne rien cacher.

« _Si il crie, c'est simplement qu'il est en train de se faire recoudre. Le docteur est en train de lui mettre un fil désinfecté dans de l'alcool sur la plaie, pour rapprocher la peau et qu'elle cicatrise plus vite. Le couteau n'a pas touché le muscle mais il va avoir du mal à marcher. Pour le moment il a de la fièvre, mais on ne sait pas si c'est à cause du choc et de la douleur ou bien si cela est due à une infection.

_Richard, ma soeur n'a pas besoin d'être totalement au courant, murmura Henry.

_Ta soeur, Henry, est à n'en pas douter la future fiancée de Mr. Darcy, chuchota Richard à son tour. Excusez moi de cette insinuation Miss, mais elle me semble réelle ?

_Vous avez peut-être raison, Colonel, sourit Elizabeth. Mais peut-être avez vous tort. Je ne puis rien vous dire présentement. Dois-je donc m'inquiéter de Mr. Darcy ?

_Non, pas pour le moment, répondit Henry. Père veut te voir, il s'inquiétait. Vas-tu bien ?

_Si je me tiens devant vous deux, c'est que je vais bien, répondit Elizabeth. Pouvez vous me prévenir quand le docteur en a fini avec Mr. Darcy ? »

Après que les deux hommes aient accepté, Richard la suivant pour demander quelque chose à Jane, Elizabeth partit dans la bibliothèque où elle trouva son père en train de réfléchir, sa tête reposant dans sa main. Il adressa un faible sourire à Elizabeth, alors qu'elle s'asseyait face à lui. Après avoir un peu discuté des évènement de la matinée, Mr. Bennet parla d'un sujet plus intime à sa fille, après y avoir longuement pensé. En effet, il lui demanda s'il y existait un engagement entre elle et Mr. Darcy. C'est lorsqu'elle lui expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé à Londres qu'il comprit pourquoi Darcy n'avait pas souhaité demander la main de Lizzie expressément, et il lui en était gré. Il était heureux pour sa fille même si il savait pertinemment qu'elle lui manquerait une fois qu'elle serait mariée. Au moment où Elizabeth se levait Henry arriva auprès d'elle, il lui annonça que Darcy avait demandé à la voir et que Jane l'attendait pour jouer au chaperon. Après un regard à son père qui lui accorda d'un clin d'oeil d'aller voir l'homme que sa fille aimait, elle partit de la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide et monta les escaliers en vitesse. Elle marcha plus lentement dans le couloir car des personnes externes à la famille pouvaient la voir, et elle entra dans la chambre de son frère alors que Jane la suivait de près.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant Mr. Darcy ruisselant de sueur à cause de la fièvre et le visage extrêmement pâle. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit aux côtés du malade qui tourna la tête et qui lui adressa un faible sourire. Jane partit vers la fenêtre et fit comme si elle était occupée à voir ce qui se passait au dehors, ce qui fit sourire Lizzie, malgré les larmes qui lui brouillait la vue. Elle sentit la main brûlante de l'homme se poser sur sa main à elle, et elle leva le regard pour croiser le sien. Il essaya de se redresser mais Elizabeth l'arrêta d'un geste. D'une part car il n'était pas dans un habit convenable, et d'autre part car cela allait le fatiguer.

« _Miss Elizabeth, je vous ai fait une promesse, et voilà que l'homme que je cherchais va s'en aller aux Indes, dit il faiblement. On vient de m'en informer et…

_Vous vous fatiguez à parler, Monsieur, dit Elizabeth en essuyant ses yeux.

_Comment puis-je me fatiguer à parler alors que seulement ma cuisse est touchée ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai déjà eu pire et ce n'est pas cela qui va me tuer.

_Cela ne va pas vous tuer, mais vous fatiguer, répondit Elizabeth. Allons Mr. Darcy, ne souhaitez vous pas être en forme pour le mariage de votre ami ? Vous pourrez ainsi danser à votre guise, je sais tout comme vous que vous aimez cela.

_Me faire rire pourrait me fatiguer, Miss, sourit Darcy. J'entends bien être en meilleure forme pour honorer ma promesse, maintenant que cela est possible. Je souhaite le faire en bonne et due forme, j'aimerais m'agenouiller.

_C'est à cause de cette promesse que vous êtes dans cet état, dit Elizabeth en rougissant à l'idée de le voir s'agenouiller. Je m'en veut terriblement, monsieur…

_Ne le soyez en rien, je vous en prie, déclara-t'il. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir et j'espère pouvoir le faire encore et encore à votre égard.»

Elizabeth regarda sa soeur qui lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement, alors que Darcy serait encore un peu plus fort la main de sa douce. Lizzie se leva et s'approcha de la bassine d'eau froide qui était posée à côté du lit, attrapant le linge qui y baignait pour le poser sur le front de l'homme, qui soupira de soulagement.

« _Eh bien , j'espère que votre fièvre passera vite, dit Elizabeth dans un sourire, en voyant l'homme lui sourire, alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Je vais vous laisser. Vous méritez tout le repos de la planète.

_Merci Elizabeth. »

Elizabeth sursauta en entendant son prénom, et elle adressa un sourire à l'homme avant de s'en aller, Jane à sa suite. Les deux soeurs décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se promener suite à cette entrevue, pour pouvoir en discuter plus librement. Après une révérence au colonel et à Henry, qui attendaient de pouvoir rentrer dans la chambre, les deux femmes mirent leurs manteaux les plus chauds pour une promenade dans la neige.

Lorsqu'elles en revinrent, elles virent un très beau carrosse garé dans la cour, et quand elles y approchèrent d'un peu plus près, elles remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait de la voiture du comte et de la comtesse de Matlock, qui devaient être arrivés un peu plus tôt que prévu suites aux nouvelles. Quand elles entrèrent dans le hall, Georgiana se précipita vers elles et les étreignit de toutes ses forces, avant de se reprendre car elles étaient observées par la comtesse. Cette dernière s'approcha plus lentement mais les salua également chaleureusement, avant de poser doucement sa main sur la légère blessure d'Elizabeth.

«_George n'a donc pas fait que du mal à mon neveu, dit la comtesse. Mon mari est en sa compagnie. Comment cela est-il arrivé ? »

Jane invita les deux femmes à s'asseoir dans le salon, où elles retrouvèrent leur tante, Kitty et Mary. Elizabeth entreprit alors de leur raconter les évènements qui avaient eu lieu tôt le matin, avant de s'arrêter car Georgiana éclata en un sanglot, se sentant coupable de ce qui venait de se passer. Toutes les femmes présentes la rassurèrent vivement, et décidèrent de parler d'un sujet plus léger pour que tout le monde se change les esprits : le mariage de Jane. Plus tard, les hommes, excepté Mr. Darcy, rejoignirent les femmes pour le dîner, qui fut pris dans la bonne humeur malgré les évènements. Plus personne dans la maison n'avaient envie d'entendre le nom de George Wickham a nouveau.


	13. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour après ce long moment d'absence ! J'en suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster ni écrire avant. J'ai eu un léger syndrome de la page blanche et le boulot s'est enchaîné sur mon bureau, je n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à en sortir. Mais j'ai pu replonger tant bien que mal dans ma fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !_

 **CHAPITRE 12 - LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET.**

Une fois que la fièvre de Mr. Darcy eut disparue, le lendemain, on entreprit de le porter jusque Netherfield. Le docteur avait affirmé qu'il était prêt à faire le voyage mais on lui avait dit qu'il fallait reposer la jambe au maximum si il souhaitait pouvoir marcher avec des béquilles pour le mariage, mais très peu de temps. Bingley était venu le jour même de l'incident pour voir sa belle et avait été étonné de voir ses invités présents chez Mr. Bennet. Pour éviter une scène de Caroline, tout le monde avait décidé de mentir et de dire que Mr. Darcy n'était pas encore arrivé, car tout le monde savait ce qu'elle pensait des Bennet et ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. Cependant, lorsqu'il pu prendre la voiture, tout le monde se mit à réfléchir sur un mensonge assez crédible pour que Caroline ne se doute pas de ce qui a pu se passer dans la maison des Bennet. Le problème de la saison se posa aussi : comment allaient-ils faire pour ne pas que des rumeurs se propagent ? Tout fut résolu grâce à Georgiana, à la surprise de tout le monde.

En effet, Georgiana avait trouvé la solution : pour Caroline, ce fut simple : il fallait lui trouver quelque chose qui était rocambolesque et dont elle pourrait louer les faits toute sa vie durant : Darcy, en souhaitant calmer un cheval un peu trop tempêtueux, est tombé, sa cuisse se heurtant sur le haut d'une fourche. Cela emmenant à la deuxième solution : il ne peut pas marcher à cause de cela et le docteur lui a dit qu'un air différent de Pemberley et moins étouffant que Londres lui ferait du bien, cependant, qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'éloigner de son domicile non plus, après le mariage. Darcy passerait le début de l'année à la demeure de son oncle Fitzwilliam en compagnie de toute sa famille, avançant le séjour qui devait avoir lieu après la saison.

Le lendemain de l'incident, Elizabeth se trouvait dans le salon en compagnie de ses soeurs, de sa tante, de Georgiana et de Lady Fitzwilliam quand le docteur descendit de la chambre qu'occupait Mr. Darcy, chapeau et petite valise en main. Tout le monde se leva, ensemble, et le Dr. Jones eu un sourire en s'inclinant.

«_Mesdames, Mr. Henry Bennet et le Colonel Fitzwilliam sont en train de faire descendre Mr. Darcy. Il part pour Netherfield. ».

Tout le monde inclina la tête pour exprimer son accord, même si Elizabeth ressentait une grande déception a l'idée que Mr. Darcy lui soit éloigné. Henri prêta à son ami un fauteuil roulant qui lui avait été conçu quelques années plus tôt alors qu'il avait fait une mauvaise chute à cheval, en attendant que ce dernier en fasse fabriquer et qu'il le fasse emmener de Londres. Elizabeth ne savait pas comment réagir. Allait-elle dire au revoir à Darcy ou allait-on l'emmener directement dans la voiture sans aucun répit ?

Quand Darcy fut installé dans son fauteuil et qu'il pu manier les deux roues en bois tout seul, il alla rejoindre les femmes dans le salon en compagnie de ses deux amis, bien que ça soit le Colonel qui le poussait. Il chercha tout d'abord Elizabeth du regard mais celle ci ne le vit pas, trop occupée à son ouvrage, ou bien comme elle le faisait croire. Un peu attristé à l'idée de ne pas croiser le regard de la jeune femme, l'homme trouva celui réconfortant de sa soeur. Georgiana semblait malgré tout inquiète pour son grand frère. En effet, elle le trouvait très pâle et fatigué, comme si il n'était pas encore remis de la fièvre qui l'avait accablé la veille et la nuit passée. Lorsque la comtesse se leva pour signifier qu'il allait être l'heure de partir, Darcy prit la parole.

« _ Henry, j'aimerais remercier ta famille pour m'avoir accueilli ici, dit l'homme, faisant relever le regard d'Elizabeth quelques instants.

_C'est tout naturel, Darcy, répondit son ami. Ce fut un plaisir, malgré les circonstances. »

Darcy croisa quelques instants le regard d'Elizabeth et inclina la tête, comme si il saluait la totalité des femmes bien que cela ne lui était qu'adressé. Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner, avant que les autres invités ne saluent et quittent la pièce. Elle aurait aimé lui parler. Elle aurait aimé que cette alchimie entre eux fasse son retour une nouvelle fois, et elle ressentait déjà un manque en le voyant partir, comme si elle n'allait jamais le revoir. Ne souhaitant pas inquiéter sa soeur et son frère, elle les accompagna au pas de la porte pour saluer une dernière fois les invités, munie d'un sourire qui se voulait sincère pour ses amis, même si elle ne souhaitait pas les voir partir.

Elle vit Darcy se faire aider de son oncle et de son cousin pour se lever et monter dans la voiture. L'homme qui semblait si imposant et insurmontable n'était plus. À la place se trouvait quelqu'un ayant besoin de l'aide de pairs pour se déplacer. Elizabeth préféra regarder la neige que les sabots des chevaux remuaient, comme il s'agissait simplement de farine. En pleine contemplation du pelisse blanc qu'avait revêtu le sol, elle vit la montre de Mr. Darcy tomber, ainsi se dépêcha t'elle, dans un réflexe, d'aller la chercher. Elle se baissa et attrapa délicatement l'objet, qu'elle observa quelques instants. C'était un magnifique ouvrage de cuivre, avec les armoiries Darcy gravées dans le métal, avec, ici et là, quelques saphirs. De l'autre côté, le prénom du propriétaire était également gravé : Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth était subjuguée qu'un homme puisse avoir autant de goût au niveau de ses accessoires. Elle recula de quelques pas et entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge, si bien qu'elle leva les yeux. Elle senti son regard amusé la parcourir, malgré son visage faiblard, alors que son oncle donnait aux domestiques de mettre la chaise roulante sur le toit. Richard, quant à lui, était trop occupé à dire une plaisanterie quelconque à Henry, alors que Georgiana et Lady Matlock attendaient dans la voiture, sans remarquer ce qu'il se passait à quelques centimètres d'elles.

« _Si je vous la confie, me la rendrez vous dans deux jours ? Demanda-t'il assez bas pour que seule Elizabeth puisse l'entendre, taquin.

_Je peux vous la rendre maintenant si vous le souhaitez, sir, répondit Elizabeth, un léger sourire, amusé, se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

_Vous avez l'air de l'apprécier, profitez en donc un peu, sourit-il. Je saurais ne pas m'en inquiéter, si je sais qu'elle est en bonne compagnie. Mais auriez vous une montre à me prêter en échange ?

_Elle ne sera pas aussi belle que la votre, j'en ai bien peur, répondit Elizabeth en sortant un pendentif d'une poche cachée de sa robe. »

Darcy la prit entre ses doigts et la regarda, avant de la mettre dans la poche intérieur de son manteau, côté coeur, remerciant la jeune femme de son présent, cette dernière se dépêchant de faire comme si de rien était en voyant le comte arriver par l'autre côté pour monter dans la voiture, alors que le colonel grimpait sur son cheval en tenant celui de son cousin par la bride. Après Wickham, ils allaient devoir affronter un autre fléau : Caroline Bingley.

Une fois arrivés à Netherfield, Richard se dépêcha d'aider son cousin à descendre et à se déplacer, alors que Georgiana et la comtesse descendaient à leur tour, aidées de l'appui du comte. Charles descendit les marches du perron en les saluant chaleureusement, tandis que sa soeur le suivait à grand pas. Il lui avait défendu de faire ne serait-ce qu'un faux pas, sous peine de partir vivre chez leur tante, dans le Devon. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de commencer à louer Mr. Darcy, sans pour autant le voir, et c'est dans un cri d'horreur non retenu qu'elle remarqua qu'il était blessé.

« _Que diable s'est il passé ! ».

Georgiana la calma bien vite, d'une manière cependant froide, déjà ennuyée du comportement de son hôtesse, en lui promettant de tout lui raconter, du moins l'histoire qui avait été convenue, une fois tout le monde rafraîchit et prêt à prendre le thé. C'est avec difficulté que Darcy monta les marche, mais c'est avec une difficulté bien plus grande qu'il fit face à Caroline Bingley, qui lui faisait mal aux yeux après avoir pu voir la simplicité des soeurs Bennet. Elle portait une robe verte pomme avec des rubans oranges et des bijoux très tape à l'oeil. « _Même une comtesse n'oserait pas en porter autant._ », se dit Darcy en la voyant, sans pour autant manquer de respect à sa tante. Le petit battement que la montre d'Elizabeth provoquait dans la poche intérieur de son manteau suffisait à lui remonter le moral, et c'est bien plus serein qu'il entra dans la bâtisse, une fois qu'il eut salué la soeur diabolique de son ami.

Darcy s'enferma une bonne partie de l'après midi dans la chambre qui lui avait été donnée, premièrement car il préférait être au lit à cause de sa jambe, deuxièmement car il préférait ne pas avoir à parler avec Caroline Bingley et troisièmement car il souhaitait un peu de calme. Son valet de chambre le déshabilla, n'insistant pas quand Darcy lui annonça qu'il était capable d'enlever son manteau tout seul. Il récupéra ainsi la petite montre en pendentif, qu'il mit dans sa main, en le cachant tant bien que mal. Une fois déshabillé, le valet aida Darcy à aller jusque son lit et ce dernier si affala, en regardant le domestique parti après un énième remerciement. Il s'étendit sur le lit et prit la montre pour la regarder de plus près, y voyant le mot « Bennet » inscrit. La montre était vieille et abimée, montrant qu'elle était passée dans plusieurs mains avant d'arriver dans le creux de celles du maître de Pemberley. C'était comme si il avait Elizabeth auprès de lui.

Très peu de temps après qu'il se fut allongé, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. C'était son oncle et sa tante. Il rangea très vite la montre en la mettant autour de son cou, et se redressa comme il le pu. Son oncle fronça des sourcils en voyant la réaction de son neveu, mais n'y pris pas plus d'attention. Cependant, la comtesse de Matlock vit bien que Darcy cachait quelque chose : c'était comme si il avait été occupé, mais pas comme d'habitude : aucun livre n'était auprès de lui.

« _ Fitzwilliam, nous aimerions te demander quand est-ce que tu souhaites aller à Matlock, demanda la comtesse.

_Eh bien, je suppose qu'une semaine après le mariage ne serait pas de trop, comme ça nous pourrions y fêter la nouvelle année. Mais c'est à vous de décider bien sûr.

_Nous n'arrivions pas à nous décider, et Richard nous as dit de faire comme bon nous semble. Si bien qu'il ne manquait plus que ton avis, dit le comte.

_Qu'en dit Georgie ? Demanda Darcy.

_Elle nous a dit que c'était à nous de décider, mais elle avait l'air attristée à l'idée de quitter ses amies. Je parles des Bennet, bien sûr, pas des soeurs de Mr. Bingley. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé d'inviter les Bennet passer le nouvel an avec nous. Elles partiront avec leur frère et leur père quand bon leur semblera pour la saison. Bien entendu, il faut déjà qu'elles nous répondent. »

Darcy se plut à penser qu'il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec Elizabeth pendant sa convalescence, peut-être même allait-il pouvoir lui demander sa main. La comtesse eut un rictus en remarquant le sourire rêveur de son neveu, avant de prendre congé en entraînant son mari avec elle. « _Et bien, vivement ces nouvelles fiançailles_ », se dit elle, souriant franchement cette fois-ci.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis affreusement désolée de mon retard sur cette histoire. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et j'ai donc du m'éloigner de l'écriture des « Amis du Fils Bennet » pendant un certain temps, qui se conclut aujourd'hui ! Maintenant que je suis en vacances, j'essaierai de poster plus rapidement, mais j'ai un déménagement qui se profile donc tout reste rempli de suspens. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 - LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET**

« _ Vite Jane, dépêchez vous, il ne faut pas faire attendre votre futur époux ! S'écria Mrs Philips en entrant dans la chambre, bien apprêtée pour la journée qui allait suivre.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas ma tante, je pense que Mr. Bingley peut bien attendre quelques minutes de plus, répondit Jane en se faisant coiffer par Elizabeth, sous l'oeil bienveillant d'Henry. »

Jane, resplendissante dans sa robe ivoire, attendait que sa très chère sœur finisse de positionner quelques épingles à cheveux pour que sa coiffe puisse tenir le temps de la cérémonie. Elizabeth s'empêchait, tout comme son père et son frère, de pleurer depuis le début de la journée, alors que Mary et Kitty, les cadettes, étaient en prise avec l'excitation. On ne vivait qu'une fois le premier mariage d'une famille, et celui ci devait marquer le coup.

L'incident qu'avait perpétré Wickham n'était pas passé par l'oreille d'un sourd si bien que la rumeur se propageait dans les alentours : l'arrogant Mr. Darcy, ami des Bennet, aurait protégé Miss Elizabeth de l'individu et se retrouvait blessé, alors qu'il devait servir de témoin à Mr. Bingley. Il avait donc été décidé que Henry devrait le remplacer, tandis que leur ami était sur son lit de mort. Cette partie de la rumeur avait été ajoutée au bon plaisir d'Henry qui se faisait une joie de taquiner son ami plus que timide.

Les Bennet n'avaient toujours pas répondu à la demande de leurs nouveaux amis, au sujet du possible séjour chez le comte et la comtesse de Matlock, et aucune des jeunes filles ne savaient ce qu'allait répondre leur père à ce propos. Le séjour se ferait dans tous les cas sans les nouveaux mariés qui partaient dès le lendemain de Noël en voyage de noces, dans le sud de la France et à Venise.

Suite aux exclamations pressées de Mrs Philips, Jane se leva une fois que sa sœur ait posé la dernière épingle, et, après avoir récupéré son bouquet de fleurs, descendit les escaliers avec l'aide de son père, qui était rayonnant à l'idée de voir sa première fille se marier, bien qu'il était également triste de la voir partir, même si la maison de Mr. Bingley n'était pas si éloignée que cela. Leur tante les suivait dans les escaliers, Elizabeth et Henry à leur suite, tandis que Mary et Kitty les attendaient en compagnie de Mrs. Fetherston dans le hall. Alors que Elizabeth, Henry, Jane et Mr. Bennet prenait la première voiture, les autres dames suivirent dans celle de leur tante, en direction de l'église de Meryton où le mariage devait avoir lieu.

Une fois la voiture arrivée sur le parvis de l'église, Jane, de nature réservée et timide, ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant des personnes attendre à l'entrée de la bâtisse que la mariée arrive. Henry et Elizabeth se regardèrent en souriant avant d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture pour sortir avant leur soeur et leur père, ces derniers restant en arrière pendant que le reste de la famille rentrait dans l'église pour s'installer devant. Elizabeth fit un salut de la main à Georgiana et à la comtesse avant de se mettre du côté de la mariée, en face de son frère qui se mettait du côté du marié, tandis que Mr. Bingley se mettait à sa place, le coeur battant la chamade et un sourire indélébile sur les lèvres. On ne pouvait voir plus heureux que lui dans l'église, il était rayonnant de bonheur et cela se partagea à toutes les personnes présentes sur les bancs. Quelques officiers avaient été invités et ponctuaient de rouge l'audience, cela amusant Elizabeth qui attendait que sa soeur arrive, parcourant l'assemblée du regard avant de croiser celui de Mr. Darcy, en bout de rang, dans son fauteuil. Elle regarda la main de l'homme et le vit serrer la montre qu'elle lui avait prêtée, son coeur battant un peu plus fort de le savoir là, à l'observer. Il souriait, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sans doute était-ce le bonheur de son ami qui le rendait heureux, et elle ne pouvait que le comprendre.

En vérité, ce qui rendait Fitzwilliam Darcy à ce moment précis, c'était de voir l'étincelle qu'il aimait tant briller dans les yeux d'Elizabeth Bennet, alors en attente de l'arrivée de sa sœur pour le mariage de cette dernière. Il aimait ce regard, l'adorait. Il aimerait pouvoir le chérir et le voir chaque jour s'éveiller auprès de lui. C'était également ce que ressentait Charles Bingley en voyant Jane Bennet s'avancer vers lui en traversant la nef d'un pas lent, sur les notes du pianoforte et de la harpe situés dans l'une des chapelles. Mais pour lui, cela devenait réalité, alors que Darcy ne savait pas quand son tour allait sonner.

Durant la cérémonie, des larmes s'échappèrent de certains regards , des deux côtés de l'assemblée, que ça soit de la part de Georgiana qui assistait pour la première fois à ce type d'évènement, ou bien que ça soit de la part de la famille de la mariée, qui ne pouvait que pleurer de joie en voyant Jane aussi heureuse. Il était dans tous les cas évident que l'amour était présent pour ce mariage, que ce n'était pas un mariage de convenance mais bien un mariage emplit d'un sentiment si fort qu'il résonnait dans l'assemblée toute entière.

Plus tard, alors que des grains de riz étaient lancés sur les mariés à la sortie de l'église, Elizabeth se trouva aux côtés de Mr. Darcy, par le fruit du hasard qui l'avait emmenée là. Il la regarda en souriant et la salua. Après quelques mots échangés à propos de la cérémonie, elle lança ses derniers grains de riz et se mit à rire en voyant Jane annoncer qu'elle allait lancer le bouquet, Elizabeth s'éloignant alors un petit peu pour ne pas être celle qui le rattrapera. Darcy ri à son tour en voyant les jeunes filles, dont Georgiana et Miss Bingley, attendre patiemment que la nouvelle mariée daigne lancer le bouquet. Ce dernier tomba par terre, et Elizabeth le ramassa par réflexe, tout le monde se retournant vers elle alors qu'elle rougissait à vue d'oeil, comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Georgiana, Kitty et Mary accoururent vers leur soeur ou amie et riant, la félicitant alors que Jane les regardait avec un sourire qui en disait long. Henry, quant à lui, s'était approché de Darcy avec le colonel, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« _Ne serais-ce pas un signe, Darce ? Chuchota le colonel.

_Comme c'est étrange, j'étais sûr que vous alliez me faire une plaisanterie de ce genre…

_C'est tellement simple, mon pauvre, sourit Henry avant de rire. Soit un peu plus discret»

Toutes les pensées retournèrent vers le nouveau couple Bingley lorsque le carrosse partit pour prendre la direction de Netherfield, où avait lieu le déjeuner de mariage. Henry poussa la chaise roulante de son ami jusqu'à arriver à la voiture des Bennet, où Elizabeth, son père et Mrs. Fetherston attendaient déjà.

« _La voiture de Darcy vient de partir, je le crains, je vais donc prendre le cheval de Bingley, mais pourriez vous accueillir cet humble blessé parmi vous jusque Netherfield ? Demanda Henry alors que son ami essayait de garder contenance, trouvant cela extrêmement gênant.

_Bien sûr, veuillez donc monter avec nous, sourit Mr. Bennet après un regard à sa fille. »

Elizabeth regarda le colonel et son frère aider Darcy à monter dans la voiture, avant de refermer la porte en pouffant, installant la chaise à l'arrière avant de partir vers leurs chevaux alors que la voiture s'ébranla, prenant la route de Netherfield Park. Le silence fut d'or dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que Mrs. Fetherston prenne la parole, cela faisant lever la tête de tout les passagers, chacun étant plongé dans leurs pensées.

« _Vous êtes vous bien remis de l'incident de la semaine passée Mr. Darcy ? Demanda Mrs Fetherston en souriant.

_Oui, je vous remercie, répondit cordialement le concerné. J'ai… Je me suis beaucoup reposé et j'en ai profité pour lire plus que de raison.

_Diable, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir faire cela à ma guise ! Sourit Mr. Bennet. C'est sans doute le meilleur moyen de passer la journée, n'est-ce pas Lizzie ?

_Eh bien père, vous lisez déjà plus que de raison, je ne comprends donc pas ce que vous enviez à Mr. Darcy, qui, j'en suis sûre, n'a pas autant le temps de lire lorsqu'il est en parfaite santé. Ce doit être un homme très pris.

_Très pris lorsqu'on me le demande, Miss Bennet, sourit Mr. Darcy, mais en vérité, rien de mieux qu'un bon livre pour finir la journée. J'essaie de lire chaque jour, bien que cela soit impossible parfois.

_Lire plus que de raison est une quantité bien subjective, cela dit, répliqua Elizabeth. Elle ne signifiera pas la même chose pour mon père que pour vous. Un grand lecteur verra une quantité de livre comme irraisonnable alors que cela ne dépassera pas cinq chapitres chez quelqu'un ne lisant que très peu.

_Dans ce cas là, je dois avouer que lire plus que de raison équivaut, en ce qui me concerne, à deux livres par jour.

_Eh bien, vous êtes grand lecteur monsieur ! S'exclama Mr. Bennet. Je suis à peu près au même stade que vous, je pense. Mais je crains ne pouvoir ouvrir un livre en ce jour, mais pensées sont ailleurs. Comment avez vous trouvé le mariage ?

_Jane et Mr. Bingley sont si gentils que je connais peu de personne qui arriveront à la détester, sourit Mrs. Fetherston.

_Il est vrai qu'il dénoteront du reste du Ton, sourit Darcy. »

La conversation fut close car la voiture arrivait dans la cour de Netherfield, Jane et Charles attendant les invités devant la porte de leur demeure, alors que Henry et le colonel descendaient de leur chevaux. Elizabeth descendit de la voiture, suivie par Mr. Bennet et Mrs. Fetherston. Puis, se rappelant que Mr. Darcy avait besoin d'aide, ils revinrent sur leurs pas et Elizabeth offrit son aide à l'homme, qui l'accepta avec joie. Elle le supporta en lui tenant le bras, alors qu'il s'appuyait dessus pour se mettre debout. Il tourna son visage vers elle et lui offrit un timide sourire, qu'elle retourna, ses joues rosant un peu. Mr. Bennet avait descendu la chaise et s'offrit de la porter jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, cela laissant un peu d'espace à Mr. Darcy et à Elizabeth pour s'échanger des paroles.

« _Souhaitez-vous récupérer votre montre, Miss ? Demanda Darcy en soufflant, sa jambe lui faisant mal.

_C'est que je ne saurais garder la votre plus longtemps sans appréhender de l'abimer, Monsieur, répondit Elizabeth, portant sa main à sa pochette, où se trouvait la montre de l'homme.

_Mettez donc votre main dans la poche de mon manteau, de votre côté, dans ce cas, vous la trouverez. Et ouvrez là, lorsque vous serez en haut, je vous prie.

_Je vous remercie, Monsieur, sourit Elizabeth en récupérant son bien, le trouvant plus lourd que d'origine. Elle remit celle de l'homme à la place, et continua de l'aider à monter, avant que son frère ne la remplace pour les dernières marches. »

Elizabeth alla voir sa soeur et la prit dans ses bras, avant d'ouvrir avec elle la montre pour voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Jane était la seule au courant de l'échange qui avait eu lieu, et se demandait simplement quand est-ce que l'homme allait se déclarer alors que ses intentions étaient claires, alors que Elizabeth s'acharnait à le nier. Elles y trouvèrent un petit papier, qu'Elizabeth se pressa d'ouvrir.

« _Miss Elizabeth._

 _S'il vous plait, veuillez accepter la demande de ma tante, concernant le futur séjour dans leur propriété. J'ai le pressentiment que ce séjour changera votre vie autant que la mienne. J'aurais aimé garder cette montre auprès de moi bien plus longtemps, bien que je puisse comprendre que cela ne soit pas possible._

 _Éternellement votre,_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy._ »

Jane regarda Elizabeth en souriant, alors que cette dernière ne savait que dire face à ces mots. C'était, à n'en pas douter, l'expression dissimulée des sentiments de Mr. Darcy. Il ne pouvait s'exprimer clairement et tournait autour du pot, mais c'était tout de même très explicite pour les deux jeunes femmes. La nouvelle mariée prit les mains de sa soeur pour la ramener à la réalité, cette dernière souriant à son tour, avant de regarder Mr. Darcy qui l'observait de loin, entouré de Henry, de Charles et de Richard. Elle ne croisa son regard qu'un bref instant, mais se fut assez pour la décider à aller demander à son père d'accepter la requête des Fitzwilliam. Ce dernier était déjà entré dans la bâtisse et se trouvait dans la bibliothèque en compagnie du comte. Cependant, tout le monde ,voyant que la mariée et sa soeur rentraient dans la maison, se permit de rentrer car il commençait à faire froid à l'extérieur, notamment à cause de la neige. Elizabeth trouva son père en pleine conversation avec le comte, et se permit de les interrompre.

« _Père, j'aimerais vous demander s'il était possible d'accepter la requête des Darcy et des Fitzwilliam concernant le séjour dans leur propriété à partir de la semaine prochaine.`

_Et bien, je viens justement d'accepter Lizzie, tu tombes à pic. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme offrit un sourire à son père et au comte, avant de s'échapper en compagnie de Jane pour se mêler aux autres invités. Chacun trouvant sa place à table, alors qu'Elizabeth se dirigeait avec sa bien aimée soeur à la table d'honneur, composée des mariés et de leur famille. C'est pourquoi Darcy n'était pas à leur table, ni Georgiana ni Richard, mais tout le monde savait qu'ils allaient pouvoir se retrouver lors du thé. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas, les gens de Meryton invités au déjeuner se permettant de discuter avec les Fitzwilliam et les Darcy à propos de Wickham mais également à propos de cet incident qui avait eu lieu.

Lorsque les invités prirent congés, Elizabeth alla voir Darcy, un peu en retrait, et lui offrit un sourire après s'être doucement inclinée pour le saluer. Elle observa l'homme détourner le regard et regarder la neige tomber. Le lendemain, ils allaient se revoir à l'office de Noël sûrement, entourés de leurs familles, puis chacun allait reprendre le chemin de leurs logements respectifs, les Darcy et Fitzwilliam repartant le jour même pour Matlock.

« _Mr. Darcy, j'aimerais vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, sourit Elizabeth.

_Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Miss Bennet, répondit il en lui retournant son sourire.

_J'aimerais vous annoncer, par moi même, que nous serons présent chez votre oncle dans une semaine, déclara-t'elle.

_J'en suis…J'en suis absolument ravi, Miss, sourit Darcy. Peut-être pourrais-je honorer ma promesse là bas ?

_Prenez votre temps, monsieur, répondit Elizabeth en rougissant. Tout ce que je souhaite est que vous soyez en meilleure santé.

_Seules vos paroles peuvent me guérir, Elizabeth. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux à ces paroles et laissa échapper un rire avant de le saluer et de s'éloigner, le reste de sa famille l'attendant. Elle étreignit quand même sa soeur avant de s'en aller pour de bon, triste de laisser sa soeur mais tellement heureuse pour elle. C'était la fin d'une belle journée, et le début d'une magnifique aventure pour les nouveaux mariés.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans Netherfield, ce que remarqua en premier Georgiana, c'était l'impossibilité de trouver Caroline Bingley au rez-de-chaussée ou dans ses appartements. Elle alla soumettre son observation à son frère, en grande discussion avec Richard sur les mariés, qui étaient à ce moment précis en train de préparer leurs bagages pour s'en aller pour Londres le soir même. Lorsque Georgiana leur fit part de ce qu'elle venait de remarquer, ils se regardèrent avec perplexité, en se posant tous la même question : « Que préparait Caroline Bingley ? ».

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Que pensez-vous que Caroline prépare ?**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour à tous ! Ça y est, le déménagement est terminé, donc je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre car je l'ai laissé un certain temps en stand by. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout concorde ! Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 - LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET**

Caroline n'était nulle part pour être vue. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, elle n'était pas dans les autres salons de Netherfield. Elle n'était pas dans le jardin. Son frère alla même voir dans la chambre de ses amis, mais elle n'y était pas. Après trois heures de recherches acharnées, par Georgiana, Mr. et Mrs. Hurst, Mr. Bingley et sa toute nouvelle femme, ils jetèrent l'éponge. C'est dans la bibliothèque, où ils n'avaient pas cherché, qu'ils découvrirent une lettre laissée à l'intention de Louisa Hurst et de Charles. Cette lettre, écrite par Caroline, annonçait qu'elle s'en allait pour quelques temps et qu'elle reviendrait quand son projet sera terminé, sans pour autant en déclarer la nature.

Après lecture de cette missive, Charles décida de laisser sa soeur à sa responsabilité propre et, après une dernière lecture et un dernier adieu à ses amis, il partit en compagnie de Jane pour leur voyage de noces, après une première nuit à Londres. Darcy regarda son ami partir en déplaçant lui même son fauteuil sur le perron, sans l'aide de Richard. Il était à la fois soulagé de savoir Caroline Bingley partie mais également inquiet car il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait cacher et perpétrer. Il n'y pensa cependant plus par la suite, trop occupé à faire ses malles avec l'aide de son valet et à envoyer une lettre à l'un de ses avoués de Londres, ayant quelques affaires dont il avait besoin à se faire envoyer.

Le lendemain, la compagnie restée à Netherfield pour la nuit alla à l'office de Noël à l'église de Meryton, tout en ayant déjà chargé les malles sur les voitures. Ils virent les Bennet de loin et c'est à la fin de la célébration qu'ils purent les saluer, tout le monde se souhaitant chaleureusement un Joyeux Noël. Darcy laissa ses yeux glisser vers le visage d'Elizabeth et fut heureux de la voir si épanouie, le froid rendant ses joues roses. Ils s'échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent mot. « Et bien, à la semaine prochaine mes amis ! », salua le comte avant de rentrer dans sa voiture, étant le dernier à y monter.

La semaine fut longue pour Elizabeth, qui se retrouvait sans sa soeur et sans l'homme qui occupait ses pensées. La semaine précédente avait été riche en évènements et c'est le coeur lourds de souvenirs tragiques comme heureux qu'elle essayait de s'occuper au mieux pour que le temps passe plus vite. Henry tentait de lui changer les idées, mais cela n'avait qu'un effet à court terme, car une fois son frère parti, elle retrouvait sa mélancolie. Chaque matin, dès le réveil, elle regardait le petit mot que Mr. Darcy avait glissé dans la montre, et dans la journée, elle attendait le soir pour pouvoir relire le même papier, soigneusement caché dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle regardait l'écriture soignée et lisse de l'homme, elle dégustait un par un les mots qu'il avait écrit, son coeur battant un peu plus fort à chaque fois que ses yeux se rapprochaient du point final. Son lit semblait bien vide et froid sans la présence de sa soeur pour l'accompagner dans les nuits hivernales et la présence d'une bouillotte ne suffisait pas à réchauffer son coeur refroidi par l'absence de deux personnes qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle ne pouvait plus se confier à Jane et leurs discussions nocturnes lui manquaient énormément.

Elle n'avait pu mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Mr. Darcy avant le mariage. Mais depuis qu'il n'était plus là, elle savait. Ce n'était pas de l'attirance. Ce n'était pas de l'admiration. C'était un amour fort et sincère. Jamais elle n'avait osé ressentir cela mais c'était maintenant possible. Alors que cet amour était auparavant nourri par la présence et les petites attentions de la cause même de ce sentiment, c'était maintenant de la mélancolie qui l'emplissait.

Une fois que les malles commencèrent à se remplir, les habitants de Longbourn virent que la mélancolie d'Elizabeth avait laissé place à l'excitation et à la joie. Mais ces sentiments rendaient le temps encore plus long et deux jours les séparaient de leur arrivée à Matlock House. Le lendemain, ils prirent tous la route et c'est une Elizabeth avec beaucoup plus de répondant qui prit place dans la voiture aux côtés de son frère et de ses soeurs, chacun ayant une couverture pour se tenir chaud, le froid hivernal rentrant dans la voiture par les rainures des portes. Mr. Bennet et son fils parlèrent quelques temps d'affaires, celles ci allant bon train et leur capital augmentant un peu plus chaque mois, pendant que les trois filles discutaient du voyage à venir avant de s'endormir.

Durant tout le voyage, la compagnie venant de Longbourn admira le paysage et se plut à penser au séjour de quelques semaines qui les attendaient à Matlock. Ils furent plaisamment surpris par la présence du Colonel Fitzwilliam à l'auberge lors de leur escale, ce dernier leur ayant réservé l'arrière salle et les meilleures chambres. Il les assura de la bonne santé de toute la famille, sauf de son cousin, que le voyage avait fatigué et qui avait fait une surinfection à sa blessure. Cette nouvelle suffit à Elizabeth pour lui faire prendre un teint livide et c'est très inquiète qu'elle alla se coucher le soir là, n'ayant en tête que la hâte d'arriver à Matlock pour voir cela de ses propres yeux et savoir à quelle intensité elle avait besoin de s'inquiéter. Elle eut le sommeil très agité et se réveilla en étant encore très fatiguée. Le lendemain, Henry prit un cheval pour faire la route avec son ami, si bien qu'ils devancèrent d'une heure l'arrivée de la voiture emmenant le reste de la famille Bennet.

La voiture entra par le grand portail dans la propriété des Fitzwilliam et c'est avec une grande admiration que les Bennet virent le parc pour la première fois, la voiture passant un pont pour traverser une petite rivière et traversant un bosquet avant de voir la magnifique demeure, où une petite foule les attendait au pied du perron. C'était une grande bâtisse en pierre blanche, dont la façade était parsemée de pierres sculptées, la richesse des propriétaires sautant aux yeux.

Lorsque Kitty sortit de la voiture, étant la première à poser le pied dehors, elle fut directement étreinte par Georgiana qui était ravie de retrouver ses amies. La comtesse et le comte étaient juste derrière, précédés par leur fils aîné, Andrew, qui était en compagnie de sa femme, Camélia, et de leur fils George. Elizabeth scruta la petite assemblée du regard, dans l'espoir de contrecarrer les nouvelles du colonel, ce dernier étant en retrait avec Henry. Mais Darcy n'était pas présent avec les autres hôtes. Elle n'en fit rien avant d'avoir salué tout le monde.

« _Mr. Darcy ne va-t'il pas mieux ? Demanda Elizabeth en faisant comme si de rien était.

_Hélas, sa blessure s'est infectée, cela causant une forte fièvre, il y a de cela quatre jours, expliqua Andrew, ce dernier sachant très bien les sentiments de son cousin pour la jeune demoiselle, car Richard lui avait tout raconté. Mais son état s'est amélioré cette nuit et le médecin a conseillé qu'il reste au lit aujourd'hui avant de pouvoir à nouveau sortir. Mais sachez, Miss Bennet, qu'il en est profondément désolé.

_J'espère au moins qu'il peut lire à nouveau autant qu'il le souhaite, plaisanta Mr. Bennet.

_Je vous propose que l'on visite la maison avant de vous montrer vos chambre ? Proposa la comtesse. »

Tout le monde accepta et on se dirigea dans la maison en suivant la maîtresse des lieux, qui racontait avec passion l'histoire de la demeure. Elle était aussi belle que la réputation la dépeignait, les plafonds étant hauts et richement décorés, tout comme les murs. Chaque pièce avait une couleur spécifique, tout en étant dans la modération pour que cela n'attaque pas le regard. Toute la compagnie se plut à visiter la demeure et pensa avec grand plaisir au séjour qui les attendait entre ces murs. C'était le coeur bien plus léger que lors de la deuxième partie du voyage qu'Elizabeth visita Matlock House, étant en partie rassurée quant à l'état de Mr. Darcy. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier qu'il s'était blesser en la sauvant des griffes de Wickham et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle alla par ailleurs ce changer pour le dîner.

Alors qu'elle se faisait coiffer par la femme de chambre qui lui avait été assignée pour le séjour, une certaine Bessie, Elizabeth lui posa quelques questions sur le lieu, mais elle fut coupée par quelques coups légers à la porte. Après avoir accordé l'entrée dans la pièce à la personne, Elizabeth fut ravie de voir Georgiana entrer. Elizabeth regarda si sa coiffure était terminée avant de congédier Bessie, qui s'en alla de la pièce sans demander son reste. Miss Darcy étreignit son amie avant que cette dernière ne mette elle même ses boucles d'oreilles et sa chaîne de baptême, les deux discutant de la pluie et du beau temps.

« _Mon frère m'a exprimé le souhait de vous voir avant que vous ne partiez prendre le dîner. Pensez vous que cela est possible ? Je serais là pour vous chaperonner bien entendu.

_J'en serais ravie, Georgiana, sourit Elizabeth, ravie de savoir que Mr. Darcy la demandait. »

Elles sortirent de la pièce et prirent à droite dans le couloir, passant devant plusieurs portes avant que Georgiana ne s'approche d'une pour y toquer, avant de se replacer aux côtés de son amie, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, le valet de l'homme leur ouvrant la porte et sortant de la pièce en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Elizabeth regarda la chambre quelques instants avant de voir Mr. Darcy, redressé dans son lit, qui la fixait. Georgiana profita d'être dans la pièce pour demander à son frère comment il se sentait, le regard de l'homme se dirigeant ainsi vers sa petite soeur.

« _ Je me sens bien, Georgie, merci, sourit-il, faiblement. J'ai encore quelques frissons. »

Elizabeth profita de l'attention détournée de Mr. Darcy pour l'observer. Sa barbe avait légèrement poussé, lui donnant un air bien plus sauvage, et ses cheveux était dans un paisible désordre. Son cou était découvert et sa chemise laissait entrevoir le début de son torse, nu de tout poil, et sculpté. Elizabeth rougit en voyant ces parties du corps qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle détourna vite le regard et préféra s'avancer vers la chaise la plus proche.

Quand Darcy retourna son regard vers Elizabeth, elle venait de s'asseoir et regardait la pièce comme pour éviter de revoir l'homme autant dénudé. Il dut donc racler sa gorge pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était à nouveau concentré sur sa présence, tout en prenant les couvertures pour les ramener vers lui, histoire de se cacher. Georgiana en profita pour s'éloigner et attrapa un livre trainant dans la chambre de son frère (il y en avait un bon nombre) avant de s'asseoir dans un sofa. Elizabeth se mit à sourire, un peu gênée en se sentant ainsi observée par Mr. Darcy, si bien qu'elle prit la parole.

«_Et bien, Mr Darcy ? Commença Elizabeth. Avez vous pu lire plus que de raison ?

_À partir d'hier oui, mais je crains ne pas avoir été très conscient les autres jours, je dois vous l'avouer, répondit Darcy, cherchant quelques fois ses mots. Ma forte fièvre m'a fait perdre conscience. Excusez moi, je ne suis pas très présentable, mais, je compte bien l'être demain. Le docteur m'a d'ailleurs dit que je pourrais marcher. Avec des béquilles, bien entendu, mais c'est un bon début.

_Ainsi donc, vous allez être plus libre de vos faits et gestes, répondit Elizabeth.

_Mon rétablissement total n'est qu'une question de jours, Miss, sourit-il. Comment va votre famille ? Sont-ils tous présents ?

_À part ma soeur Jane, tout le monde est ici, oui. Mon très cher père compte parcourir la bibliothèque de votre oncle.

_Et êtes vous bien installée ? Demanda-t'il encore.

_Oui, très bien, ma chambre à l'air très confortable et la femme de chambre chargée de m'aider est tout bonnement charmante, déclara-t'elle.

_Vous savez, mon domaine est tous près, sourit Darcy. Peut-être pourrions nous aller y faire un tour lorsque je serais remis sur pied ? Cela vous intéresserait-il ?

_Je serais honorée de visiter votre parc, monsieur, rougit Elizabeth, assaillie par les attentions de Mr. Darcy.

_C'est à moi que revient l'honneur, Miss. Ehm… Avez vous fait bon voyage ?»

Ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise, leur voix étaient moins posées que d'ordinaire et les réponses étaient si rapidement dites qu'ils se trouvèrent à un certain moment à court de discussion, n'osant trop savoir quel sujet aborder. Pour deux âmes s'étant manquées un certain nombre de jours, il était normal que leur comportement soit timide, mais ils furent tous deux heureux d'être en présence de l'autre et c'est le sourire aux lèvres et les pensées ailleurs qu'Elizabeth sortit de la chambre de l'homme qui occupait son coeur, pour aller dîner.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Où pensez vous que Caroline est partie ? Je sais que certains d'entre vous pensaient qu'elle allait se trouver dans la chambre de Mr. Darcy, mais je trouvais cet évènement vu et revu dans d'autres fanfic. Que pensez vous de la relation entre Mr. Darcy et Elizabeth ? De leur discussion ?**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour à tous ! Avant toute chose j'aimerais m'excuser de mon absence. Je n'ai pas été très assidue au niveau de mes chapitres. Me voilà de retour et j'espère que mes chapitres seront moins espacés dans le temps maintenant.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est totalement différent des autres car il se passe dans trois lieux différents, avec trois intrigues différentes, mais cela m'a plu de le faire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdus.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15 - LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET**

Une fois que la porte de la chambre de Mr. Darcy se fut fermée, Elizabeth descendit manger en compagnie de Georgiana dans l'une des salles à manger de Matlock House. Sur le chemin, elle put regarder à nouveau, avec émerveillement, la richesse des lieux. Georgiana n'arrêtait pas de s'enthousiasmer sur le séjour qu'ils allaient tous passer ensemble, et sur toutes les activités qu'elles allaient pouvoir faire.

«_Lizzie, si tu savais comme je suis contente que vous soyez toutes ici ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous montrer. Saviez vous que mon oncle possédait un grand nombre de chevaux dans son écurie, peut-être pourrions nous monter toutes ensembles s'il accepte ? Nous allons pouvoir nous exercer aux duos sur le piano du petit salon, et du grand ! J'ai également prévu de vous montrer Pemberley, selon moi, c'est équivalent à Matlock, mais…

_Georgie, ne me dis pas tout en avance je te prie, ri Elizabeth de l'entrain de la jeune fille. Sinon il n'y aura plus de surprise.

_Tu aimes les surprises Lizzie ?

_Je trouve que cela fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir.

_Eh bien, dans ce cas, je ferais en sorte que tu en aies durant ton séjour ! Oh regardez, Andrew arrive avec Camélia.

_Georgiana, tu m'as l'air bien excitée, dit Andrew en souriant. Est-ce vous qui la mettez dans cet état Miss Bennet ?

_Je crains faire partie de ce qui rend Georgiana aussi joyeuse, mais pas entièrement, je l'espère.

_N'ayez crainte, Georgiana est comme cela depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, ce qui nous change bien de la jeune fille timide qu'elle était auparavant. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit pour le repas, où les autres demoiselles Bennet attendaient déjà, ainsi que les autres hôtes des lieux. Il ne manquait plus que le comte et Mr. Bennet, mais les nouveaux arrivants apprirent qu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque. Elizabeth profita du dîner pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Camélia et Andrew. Elle apprit que Camélia était française et qu'Andrew l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle venait de s'installer dans le Yorkshire avec sa famille, après avoir fuit la guerre. Le couple semblait être uni d'un amour très puissant, et ils étaient tous deux très aimables et intéressants. Camélia et Elizabeth, pour leur humour similaire, s'entendirent bien directement.

Le soir, lorsque le couple alla se coucher, ils parlèrent justement de la jeune femme qui avait sans aucun doute capturé le coeur de leur si mystérieux cousin, mais qui avait également conquis tout le reste de la famille.

« _Miss Bennet est vraiment une jeune femme formidable, commente Andrew.

_Cela ne t'étonne pas que Fitzwilliam soit tombé sous son charme ?

_Pourquoi me poses tu cette question, est ce que cela t'étonne ?

_Je ne sais pas, mais… Nous ne les avons pas vu ensemble. Cela m'étonne que quelqu'un ait pu réussir à faire sortir ton cousin de son mutisme, qu'il a toujours avec les femmes… Ce n'est pas Miss Bennet qui m'étonne, c'est que ton cousin ait pu tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un.

_Connaissant Fitzwilliam, il a du mettre du temps avant de se convaincre qu'il aimait et qu'il était autorisé à aimer Miss Bennet… mais nous en saurons sans doute plus quand celui ci sera remis sur pieds. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter à propos de cela une fois qu'ils se furent rejoins dans le même lit, après avoir été préparés, chacun de leur côtés, par leurs homme et femme de chambre respectifs. À l'étage supérieur, dans sa chambre, Elizabeth défaisait sa coiffure en pensant à l'homme qui occupait une autre chambre au même étage que lui. Et si elle se faisait des idées ? Et si rien ne se produisait entre eux ? Et si elle avait mal interprété ses paroles dès le début ? Et si il se passait quelque-chose qui empêcherait leur relation d'avancer ? Elizabeth se posait beaucoup de questions et elle aurait bien aimé que Jane soit là pour la conseiller ou bien au moins pour qu'elle puisse se confier à quelqu'un.

À Londres, une femme rousse, à l'âge bientôt avancé pour ne plus être considéré comme un bon parti à marier, trouvait enfin l'auberge qu'elle recherchait depuis un certain temps. Il pleuvait des cordes si bien qu'elle entra, alors toute trempée, dans ce qui était en fait une maison close. Elle le remarqua dès le premier coup d'oeil. Une drôle d'odeur flottait dans l'air, des hommes à moitiés habillés naviguaient d'une pièce à l'autre et des femmes totalement nues se prélassaient dans des canapés en l'attente de nouveaux clients. L'inconnue alla au comptoir et demanda le nom de la personne qu'elle cherchait.

« _Pouvez vous faire venir Mrs. Younge s'il vous plait ? J'aimerais lui parler. Et plus vite que cela s'il vous plait, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

Après quelques moments d'attente, une femme arriva et demanda à l'inconnue de la suivre. Elle fit ce qu'on lui demandait et regarda avec dégoût les pièces à moitié ouverte qu'elle longeait en traversant le couloir. Elle arriva dans une pièce assez sombre, seules deux bougies éclairaient l'endroit. C'était un endroit poussiéreux, mais c'était le seul endroit ordonné et qui sentait bon du bâtiment. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et pris un siège sans qu'on lui en propose un, tout en fixant la femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bureau.

« _Je ne vous connais pas, dit Mrs. Younge après avoir observé un certain temps la dame qui avait demandé à la voir.

_C'est normal, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, sourit brièvement la jeune femme avant de refermer totalement son visage. Bien, allons droit au but. Une connaissance m'a demandé de venir ici, pour que vous l'aidiez. Elle est prête à vous payer.

_C'est à voir en fonction du montant qu'elle est prête à me donner et de ce qu'elle souhaite me demander.

_Cela concerne une de vos vieilles connaissance, votre ancien patron… sourit de façon narquoise l'inconnue. Vous savez… Mr. Darcy.

_Que puis-je faire concernant cet homme ? Demanda Mrs. Younge, plus qu'intéressée par la tournure de l'affaire, elle même cherchant à se venger de son ancien maître depuis un certain temps.

_Il semble intéressé par une jeune femme, une certaine Miss Bennet, et mon amie aimerait leur faire un coup bas pour que leur mariage ne soit pas possible, expliqua la mystérieuse femme en prenant un bibelot en forme d'éléphant qui traînait sur la table.

_Sont-ils fiancés ? Demanda Mrs. Younge. Lâchez ça.

_Non, répondit la femme en soupirant après avoir reposé de manière agacée le bibelot.

_Ne puis-je pas voir votre amie pour lui en parler ?

_Non plus.

_Et a-t'elle une idée en tête ? Soupira Mrs. Younge.

_Écoutez plutôt… »

Les deux femmes discutèrent un long moment dans l'ombre de la pièce, alors que la pluie battaient aux carreaux du bâtiment et que l'activité au sein de la maison ne s'arrêtait pas. Londres était pris dans une tempête hivernale qui allait durer quelques jours encore, laissant la ville les pieds dans l'humidité pendant un certain temps. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les vils esprits à préparer de vilaines choses, et cela se préparait même for bien.

Au même moment, dans sa demeure de Rosings, Lady Catherine de Bourg lisait le journal et découvrait un article sur le mariage de Mr. Bingley avec une certaine Miss Bennet. Elle lu l'article, intéressée par cette jeune fille d'une famille dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, mais elle fut très vite surprise, et elle dut le relire plusieurs fois, avant de piquer une colère noire. Voilà ce que disait l'article.

« _La veille de Noël a vu se marier Mr. Charles Bingley et Miss Bennet, à Meryton, village du Hertfordshire, non loin de Netherfield, nouvelle maison de Mr. Bingley. Un mariage étonnant sachant que Londres n'a vu Miss Bennet qu'une fois, en Novembre, alors accompagnée de son frère et de l'une de ses soeurs. Selon nos sources, il s'agirait d'une famille du Hertfordshire qui a vu sa fortune grandir il y a peu. Son frère semble très ami avec Mr. Bingley, mais également avec Mr. Darcy, de Pemberley, et avec la famille du comte de Matlock, qui était présente au mariage. Nous ne savons pas ce qui a bien pu se passer avant le mariage mais Mr. Darcy était alors en fauteuil roulant, sans doute blessé à la jambe._

 _Nous savons de source sûre que la famille Darcy et la famille Matlock n'iront pas directement à Londres pour la saison et qu'ils passeront du temps en famille dans le Derbyshire, le temps de la convalescence de Mr. Darcy. Cela laisse en suspens la question du bal annuel des Matlock qui va donc sans doute être repoussé._ »

Lady Catherine, après la quatrième lecture de cet article, se leva de son siège dans le grand salon de Rosing et commença a vociférer contre ce journal calomnieux. Elle ne pouvait y croire mais elle se devait tout de même d'aller le vérifier de ses propres yeux. Son neveu préféré, blessé, et elle n'était pas au courant ? Son frère qui repousse son bal annuel et elle n'est pas au courant ? Et comment cela pouvait être possible que sa famille ne participe pas totalement à la saison ? Rien n'allait dans cet article, ce n'était qu'un amas de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais elle devait le vérifier par elle même.

Elle appela alors Anne et Mrs. Jenkinson, qui accoururent alors, bien qu'Anne s'assit directement pour tousser dans son mouchoir, car elle était de consistance fragile. Sa gouvernante alla donc la supporter, mais cela fit fulminer Lady Catherine, qui s'approcha du fauteuil ou sa fille siégeait.

« _ Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous arrêter pour nous apitoyer sur ton sort Anne, nous devons partir dès demain pour le Derbyshire ! La pressa Lady Catherine. Il faut aller préparer nos bagages immédiatement !

_Pour le Derbyshire ?! S'exclama Anne, perplexe. Qu'allons nous y faire ?

_Ton cousin, Fitzwilliam, s'est apparemment blessé, du moins, c'est ce qu'en disent les journaux, et j'aimerais aller vérifier cela par moi même ! Expliqua de façon empressée Lady Catherine en la dépêchant à se lever.

_Suis-je obligée de venir avec vous ? Demanda Anne en se levant et en se déplaçant un peu pour s'éloigner de sa mère.

_Bien sûr que oui ! Mais où avez vous la tête ?! S'énerva Lady Catherine en faisant les cents pas. S'il est gravement blessé et qui lui reste peu de temps à vivre, il faut que vous soyez mariés sur le champ ! C'est ce que sa mère aurait voulu et c'est ce que je souhaite aussi ! Depuis votre naissance… »

Lady Catherine continua son discours mais Anne avait déjà cessé de l'écouter, car elle savait comment cela allait finir. Sa mère le lui répétait à chaque fois alors que son cousin et elle ne souhaitaient en aucun cas se marier, ils se l'étaient même promis à l'adolescence. Son cousin lui avait même parlé, dans sa dernière lettre, d'une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré, et à qui il était profondément attaché. Mais qu'adviendrait-il quand sa mère serait au courant de cela ? Anne se leva avant même que sa mère ait fini de parler pour aller préparer ses valises : ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose d'aller là bas. Elle reverrait ses cousins et son oncle et sa tante, qui étaient très gentils avec elle. En effet, avec eux, elle se sentait enfin elle même.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous reviendrez lire la suite. Qu'avez vous pensez des trois intrigues ? Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ?**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens vers vous avec un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Vous m'avez dit que j'allais peut-être avoir du mal à mêler trois intrigues dans la même histoire, mais cela fera justement sujet d'exercice pour moi ! Dans ce chapitre, je n'aborde cependant qu'une des intrigues bien qu'une deuxième pointe peut-être le bout de son nez...**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 - LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET.**

Darcy se réveilla de bon matin le jour là, le soleil hivernal pointait tout juste le bout de son nez par les fenêtres de sa chambre, mais il était déjà prêt à commencer cette journée. Il s'étira dans son lit avant d'appeler son valet de chambre pour que celui-ci vienne l'aider. Ce dernier arriva presque aussitôt, ouvrant les rideaux en grand pour que la lumière naissante, rosée, enveloppe la pièce. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit de son maître qui s'approchait du bord pour s'asseoir afin d'avoir un meilleur appui pour se lever.

« _Vous êtes matinal aujourd'hui Monsieur, dit Peter. Avez vous bien dormi ?

_Je reprends juste mes bonnes habitudes Peter… sourit Darcy. Et j'ai bien dormi je vous remercie. Pouvez vous me passer les béquilles, que je puisse aller prendre un bain ? Est-il prêt ?

_Il n'attend plus que vous monsieur, dit le valet en prenant les béquilles pour les donner.

_Merci beaucoup, dit Darcy en s'appuyant sur ses béquilles pour se lever. »

Il réussi à se lever mais tituba et retomba, n'étant pas habitué à marcher avec ces outils. Il réessaya et ce fut cette fois-ci une réussite totale, cela arrachant un sourire à l'homme d'habitude si majestueux. Il clopina jusque la baignoire de la pièce d'à côté et son valet l'aida a enlever ses habits avant de l'aider à monter sa jambe blessée dans le bain chaud. Darcy s'y glissa ensuite entièrement avant que son valet ne s'occupe de laver ses cheveux, il se permit donc à fermer les yeux un bref instant, qui fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. Le valet alla ouvrir sous ordre de son maître et revint avec à sa suite Richard et Henry, qui saluèrent Darcy avant de s'asseoir là où ils pouvaient : Henry opta pour le rebord de la fenêtre et Richard prit le pouf où trainaient les affaires de Darcy.

« _Alors, on s'est levé de bon matin ? sourit Henry comme pour se moquer de son ami.

_Vous aussi à ce que je vois, répondit Darcy en souriant à son tour.

_Oui, nous voulions t'aider pour ton premier matin sans fauteuil, explique Richard.

_J'aurais pu être en train de dormir, ronchonne Darcy.

_Oui mais tu ne l'es pas, donc nous n'avons pas de remords à te voir là, nu dans ton bain, ri alors Henry, cela faisant également rire les autres hommes présents dans la pièce, même le valet.

_Bon, aurais-tu établi un programme pour cette première journée en béquilles Fitz ? Demanda Richard.

_Non, je n'y ai pas encore trop réfléchi.. répondit Darcy, pensif. Je pense que je vais devoir faire quelques exercice pour que ma jambe se réhabitue… J'aimerais beaucoup aller me promener, et puis entendre ma soeur jouer au piano. Mais sinon je ne sais pas, dites le moi.

_Mmmmh disons que tu pourrais également en profiter pour aller voir ma soeur et lui parler d'autre chose que de l'état de santé de sa famille, ri alors Henry.

_Elle t'en a parlé ?! S'exclame Darcy en se redressant pour mieux fixer son ami.

_Non, c'est ta soeur qui en a parlé à Richard, sourit Henry en voyant la réaction de son ami. Ma soeur est bien trop réservée à ce sujet pour nous en parler.

_Réservée à quel sujet ? Demanda Darcy, un peu perplexe.

_Oh, ce n'est pas un sujet très intéressant, pas de quoi en faire un plat, commence Richard. C'est le sujet « Mr. Darcy » il me semble.. Vraiment, je comprends qu'elle soit réservée sur ce sujet, il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. »

Cela fit rire les trois amis avant que Darcy ne sorte de son bain, son valet lui tendant sa robe de chambre après qu'il se soit séché dans un drap, à l'endroit où était assis Richard quelques minutes avant. Il s'habilla alors que ses amis étaient partis dans l'autre pièce pour l'attendre. Pour un premier jours dehors, et debout, Darcy prit soin de choisir ses vêtements, d'autant plus que Miss Elizabeth était présente. Il regarda sa chevelure qui avait déjà presque fini de sécher dans le miroir et se déplaça à l'aide de ses béquilles jusque la porte de sa chambre, où l'attendaient Richard en Henry. La descente de l'escalier pour aller au rez de chaussée fut plutôt compliquée, au départ, mais vers les dernières marches, Darcy commença à s'habituer aux béquilles et commença à prendre la technique. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'aide de ses amis pour se déplacer dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, et fut heureux de pouvoir traverser les pièces sans problème, et debout. Il décida que sa virée à l'extérieure pouvait être remise à plus tard dans la journée, mais il s'approcha de la fenêtre du grand salon pour regarder le jardin dans la fraicheur matinale. Il alla même sur le balcon, couvert d'une fine couche de neige, et s'appuya sur la rambarde pour respirer l'air frais, tout en pensant à la belle journée qui s'annonçait. Rien ne pouvait gâcher son bonheur de marcher et de savoir ses amis et sa famille près de lui.

Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux recevoir cette sensation de bonheur, mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit, son regard tomba sur deux silhouettes qui marchait dans le jardin, près de l'un des bassins, droit devant lui, et qui regardaient avec intérêts les fleurs et les canards. Son bonheur fut alors grandissant en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de Miss Bennet et de Miss Kitty. Bien sûr, son attention se fixa particulièrement sur Elizabeth, qui était encore tournée à observer les canards alors que Catherine semblait regarder autre part. « Mince, sa soeur ma vu. » pensa Darcy en rougissant un peu, avant de reprendre contenance et en se redressant, saluant de loin, d'un signe de tête, la jeune fille, et en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas annoncer à sa soeur qu'elles étaient observées.

Cependant, cela se fit, et Kitty dit les paroles que Darcy ne voulaient pas voir prononcées à ce moment précis : « Elizabeth, il semblerait que Mr. Darcy soit enfin sur pied. Il est même sur le balcon ». Elizabeth eut un moment d'hésitation mais se retourna par la suite, après un dernier regard aux canards et après avoir un excès de rouge étant monté sur ses joues. Elle croisa directement le regard, lointain, de Mr. Darcy, qui lui fit un salut timide avec un léger sourire, avant de reprendre ses béquilles et de retourner à l'intérieur. Elizabeth sourit par la suite, très légèrement, et repris ensuite sa contenance.

«_Il m'a l'air en forme, annonça Kitty. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_Je ne saurais te dire, il était loin, répondit Elizabeth à sa soeur avant de remettre mieux son manteau. Si les messieurs sont levés, nous pouvons sans doute aller déjeuner ne penses-tu pas ?

_Cela tombe bien je meurt de faim ! S'écria Kitty avant de prendre le bras de sa soeur pour l'entraîner vers la grande maison. Quand même Lizzie, te rends tu compte que nous avons été invité à séjourner chez un comte !

_Oui je le réalise, soupira Elizabeth.

_Penses-tu que Mr. Darcy va demander ta main Lizzie ? Chuchota Kitty en regardant autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne n'était dans les parages. Il semblerait que tu lui plais, malgré ce qu'il a pu dire à l'Assemblée…

_Je ne saurais te dire ce qu'il a en tête Kitty, répondit tout bas Elizabeth.

_Et l'accepterais-tu ? Renchérit Catherine.

_Je ne peux pas te dire si je l'accepterais ou non avant qu'il m'ait demandé, si jamais il le fait… rajouta-t-elle avec un léger soupir. Je ne veux pas m'avancer dans des hypothèses. Enfin, arrêtons de parler de cela, nous sommes bien trop près de la maison à présent. »

Elles montèrent les marches de l'entrée principale et enlevèrent leurs manteaux, tout en profitant du bien-être que procurait la sensation de rentrer dans un bâtiment chauffé après avoir passé un certain temps à l'extérieur. Le froid avait rehaussé les couleurs de leurs visages et les yeux d'Elizabeth étaient d'autant plus éclatants. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce où le petit déjeuner était servi, guidées par un domestique, et elles purent y retrouver Mr. Darcy, le colonel, Henry, Georgiana, et la comtesse. Beaucoup de monde était donc déjà levé et elles rejoignirent donc une table bien remplie. Juste après elles arrivèrent Andrew et Camélia, qui s'assirent à table également. Tout le monde avait remarqué l'échange timide de regard qui avait eu lieu au moment où Elizabeth était entrée dans la pièce, entre elle et Mr. Darcy.

« _Avez vous bien dormi Miss Catherine ? Demanda la comtesse.

_Très bien je vous remercie, sourit Kitty. Nous avons pu visiter les abords du jardin avec Lizzie tout de suite, c'est vraiment magnifique. Votre propriété est splendide.

_L'avez vous trouvé à votre goût Miss Bennet ? Demanda Richard après un regard à Darcy qui regardait ailleurs — la question de son cousin eut l'effet recherché car il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

_Je l'ai trouvé très beau, répondit Elizabeth en souriant. Avec la gelée matinale, c'était sublime. J'ai beaucoup apprécié de découvrir des plantes qui ne sont pas par chez nous, mais mes connaissances ne sont pas assez élargies pour pouvoir mettre un nom sur leur spécimen.

_Je pourrais vous les donner si vous le souhaitez, proposa Darcy en la regardant. Les jardiniers de Matlock travaillent avec ceux de Pemberley lors de l'arrivée de nouvelles plantes, si bien que c'est un choix que je fais avec mon oncle lorsqu'il s'agit de les commander.

_J'en serais ravie, merci beaucoup, rougit Elizabeth en lui souriant. Mais pourriez-vous avec votre blessure ? Reprit elle sur un ton humoristique

_La blessure n'est plus un problème, miss, sourit Darcy.»

Camélia lança un regard à Andrew qui lui sourit. Darcy n'agissait jamais comme cela avec les jeunes femmes mariables. Il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour l'une d'elles et c'était bien la première fois qu'ils le voyaient proposer quelque chose à une jeune femme non mariée. Après le petit déjeuner, chacun vaqua à ses occupations et Darcy alla faire les exercices que le médecin lui avait donné pour que sa jambe guérisse plus vite. Catherine, Mary, Elizabeth, Camélia et Georgiana se retrouvèrent dans la salle de musique et jouèrent au piano chacune leur tour, avant que Georgiana ne montre à Catherine et à Mary le nécessaire de peinture de sa tante. Camélia et Elizabeth firent au même moment un duo. Richard, Andrew et Henry les rejoignirent à ce moment là, chacun ayant un livre en main, et se fut ensuite au tour de Darcy d'arriver, juste après que Camélia et Elizabeth aient fini de jouer au piano.

« _Et si nous allions faire un tour dans le jardin ? Proposa Darcy en entrant avec ses béquilles. J'aimerais pouvoir respirer l'air frais.

_Je te suis, répondit Henry en souriant et en se levant, suivi par le colonel et Andrew. »

Chez les dames, seules Elizabeth et Camélia furent intéressées, les autres étant trop occupées avec le matériel de peinture.

Dehors, la comtesse et le comte faisaient déjà visiter le domaine à Mr. Bennet, mais ils étaient en train de revenir sur leur pas pour montrer la bibliothèque à leur invité. Au départ de leur balade, Camélia et Elizabeth discutèrent ensemble, au devant des hommes qui parlaient de la convalescence de Darcy, mais au bout d'un certain temps, les femmes se firent rattraper par les hommes et Andrew prit à son bras sa femme, alors que Darcy se retrouvait à hauteur d'Elizabeth, sous le regard entremetteur et rieur de Richard et Henry, qui suivaient. Ces deux hommes ce mirent par la suite à discuter chasse et cessèrent d'observer le second couple.

« _J'espère que votre premier journée à Matlock se passe bien Miss, dit Darcy en tournant sa tête vers la jeune femme, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Cela se passe très bien, je vous remercie, sourit Elizabeth en adressant un regard à l'homme. Mais vous savez, cela peut se considérer comme mon deuxième jour ici et non pas le premier.

_Vous jouez avec les mots, Miss, dit Darcy en commençant à rire.

_Avec les dates, plutôt, renchérit Elizabeth. Et vous Mr. Darcy, comment vivez vous cette nouvelle partie de votre convalescence ?

_Cela se passe bien également, j'ai réussi à apprivoiser mes nouvelles amies comme vous pouvez le constater, sourit Darcy.

_Je ne peux que vous applaudir quand à cette souplesse au niveau des gestes que vous faites avec vos béquilles, dit-elle d'un ton rempli d'ironie, car l'homme avait un pas un peu brut en marchant avec.

_Je ne crois pas qu'il distribuent ce genre de médailles, hélas, sourit Darcy à nouveau — vraiment, il était très heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et de pouvoir tant parler en sa compagnie. Je commence à fatiguer un peu, cela dit.

_Retournons vers la maison dans ce cas, dit Elizabeth pleine de sympathie avant de prévenir les autres, qui reprirent le chemin de la maison.

_Je vous remercie Miss, dit Darcy. J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si… enfin… vous avez toute liberté de réponse.

_De quoi s'agit-il ?

_Pourrions nous aller nous promener seuls, demain ? Ou après demain ?

_Si vous le souhaitez, dit Elizabeth en rougissant. Comme cela vous pourrez me parler des plantes que j'ai remarqué ce matin. »

Ils continuèrent de parler un moment mais n'abordèrent plus le sujet par la suite, sachant tout deux que si ils prévoyaient de se retrouver seuls, c'était pour aborder un sujet bien plus agréable que le nom des plantes que l'on peut trouver dans le jardin de Matlock House, bien que ce sujet les intéressait tous deux.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de la maison, ils virent une large voiture garée devant le perron principal, le conducteur et les domestiques en livrée de la maison en question. Elizabeth et Henry ne savaient pas de qui ils s'agissaient, mais le reste de la compagnie soupira comme d'un seul homme et ils se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers. Elizabeth et Henry comprirent par les paroles de Richard : « Mais que diable Lady Catherine vient elle faire ici… ».

* * *

 _ **Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ) Pensez vous que Darcy et Elizabeth vont pouvoir faire leur balade à deux, comme prévu ?**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je reprends cette fiction alors que mon année universitaire est sur le point de se terminer. Je n'ai pas été très assidue cette année mais je compte bien me rattraper cet été. Pour l'instant, voici le chapitre 17, dont j'ai réécrit la fin. Bonne journée et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 - LES AMIS DU FILS BENNET.**

Mrs. Younge enleva la cape qui lui couvrait le visage en entrant dans une taverne londonienne, où le patron, la reconnaissant immédiatement, la fit directement entrer dans un petit couloir emmenant à une arrière salle. Elle s'assit en face du seul homme présent dans la pièce, qui avait une chope de bière à la main et qui mangeait, de l'autre, des sortes de pommes frites. La pièce était sombre, mais la table où ils se trouvaient était bien éclairée par deux chandeliers posés d'un bout à l'autre.

« _Hillary, qu'est ce qui t'emmènes, dit l'homme d'un ton bourru. On ne te vois plus trop par ici, on dirait que les affaires marchent bien.

_Je n'ai plus besoin de me mêler à vos affaires pour gagner de l'argent, Lewis, répondit-elle d'un ton froid. Et ce n'est pas parce que nous avons travaillé ensemble par le passé que vous pouvez utiliser mon prénom pour m'adresser la parole, ni même me tutoyer.

_Arrête de te comporter comme une lady, tu n'en as jamais été une, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Dis moi plutôt qu'est-ce qui t'emmènes, qu'on en finisse.

_Je suis ici pour te proposer un boulot, annonça-t'elle sans détour.

_Tu as maintenant assez d'argent pour laisser quelqu'un faire le sale travail ? Remarqua l'homme d'un ton intéressé. Tu connais mes tarifs, ils sont élevés, mais le boulot est toujours de qualité.

_Ce n'est pas de moi que le boulot vient, mais de gens de la haute, explique Mrs. Younge. Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'ils attendent de toi. »

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, Fitzwilliam Darcy entrait dans la maison de son oncle le comte de Matlock, tout en étant déjà exaspéré de devoir retrouver Lady Catherine De Bourg pour ce qui ne s'annonçait pas comme une partie de plaisir. Andrew et Richard se regardèrent en soupirant avant de rentrer en la saluant, suivie de près par Henry et Elizabeth qui ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre après la réaction de leurs amis quand ils ont remarqué que leur tante venait d'arriver. Camélia était juste derrière eux.

En entrant dans le salon, Elizabeth et Henry virent que tout le monde était debout, Richard et Andrew étant juste devant eux, ils étaient un peu cachés de Lady Catherine mais ils pouvaient eux même l'observer. Lady Catherine était une grande femme bien charpentée dont les traits marqués avaient sans doute été beaux autrefois. Elle n'avait pas l'air affable, et elle semblait ne pas vouloir faire oublier aux autres le rang auquel elle appartenait. Elizabeth regarda son frère quelques instants avant de regarder son père qui avait un petit rictus coincé sur le visage, puis elle observa le comte et la comtesse qui semblaient exaspérés par la présence de leur soeur. Mary et Kitty étaient en retrait derrière Mr. Bennet, très discrètes mais ne souhaitant manquer aucun détail de ce qu'il se passait devant leurs yeux. Georgiana s'était avancée et avait la main posée sur le bras d'une jeune femme chétive assise sur un fauteuil. Elizabeth ne sut pas mettre un nom sur sa personne avant qu'elle ne lui fut présentée, ni un âge. Elle faisait très jeune à cause de sa corpulence frêle mais son visage trahissait une certaine maturité, bien que dissimulée sur une énorme timidité. Henry et Elizabeth ne furent pas long à se faire présenter par Richard.

« _ Ma chère tante, je vous présente Mr. Henry Bennet, un des nos amis de Cambridge, à Darcy et moi, ainsi que sa soeur, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Je suppose que vous avez déjà rencontré le reste de sa famille. Et Miss Bennet, Henry, je vous présente ma tante, Lady Catherine de Bourg, et sa fille et ma très chère cousine, Anne de Bourgh. Elles habitent à Rosings, près d'Hunsford, dans le Kent.

_Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Lady Catherine, dit Elizabeth, suivie par son frère, en faisant une révérence.

_Soit, soit, répondit froidement Lady Catherine. J'exige de savoir où est Darcy maintenant, personne ne me répond depuis tout à l'heure. C'est intolérable ! Comment pouvez vous m'expliquer que j'apprenne sur le journal la blessure de mon bien aimé neveu ?! Va-t-il bien ? N'est-il pas mourant ?! J'exige des réponses !

_Bonjour Lady Catherine, dit Camélia en entrant à son tour, après avoir attrapé le bras d'Andrew.

_Et cette satanée française est encore là !

_Si je suis présent il fallait vous en douter, répondit froidement Andrew.

_Mais où est Darcy ?! Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait autant de monde ici alors qui est malade ?! N'avez vous aucune conscience d'esprit ?!

_Je suis ici Lady Catherine, répondit Darcy froidement en clopinant jusqu'à derrière Elizabeth. »

Elizabeth sursauta en entendant sa voix si froide. Il avait été si chaleureux le restant de la journée que cela lui fit un choc en le voyant se refermer de cette manière. Il avait perdu tout sourire, son visage s'était refermé et son regard était froid. Il ne regarda pas Elizabeth et la doubla, se positionnant face à sa tante.

« _ Si vous aviez vous même une conscience d'esprit vous ne seriez pas là à crier alors qu'ils m'ont annoncé comme malade dans le journal, continua-t-il.

_Je suis juste venue m'assurer que vous alliez bien Fitzwilliam.

_Je suis chez mon oncle et ma tante, je suis entre de bonne mains, soupira-t-il de façon exaspérée.

_Vous auriez pu être mourant ! Qu'avez vous eu par ailleurs ? Et comment faisons nous si vous avez une infection ? Si vous retombez malade ? J'exige que vous rendiez vos fiançailles avec Anne publiques et que vous vous mariez dans deux semaines maximum au cas où il se passe quelque chose. »

À ses paroles, Elizabeth s'éclipsa discrètement, si discrètement que seul Henry et le colonel remarquèrent qu'elle était partie, car ils étaient chacun à ses côtés. Ils la regardèrent partir et jetèrent un regard méprisant à Lady Catherine avant de s'échapper à leur tour, plus bruyamment, de la pièce, si bien que Darcy se retourna un instant avant de répondre à sa tante. Il vit qu'Elizabeth était partie et il comprit que c'était de la faute des paroles de sa tante, des calomnies qu'elle avait encore proféré. Il se retourna vers elle le coeur serré mais se retint de lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'une façon trop brutale.

« _Je ne me marierais pas avec Anne. Pas aujourd'hui, ni la semaine prochaine, ni encore celle d'après. Jamais. Anne n'en a jamais voulu non plus, et personne ne nous forcera à nous marier, pas même vous, Lady Catherine. Si vous vous en étiez vraiment fait, vous ne seriez pas venu aujourd'hui m'importuner dans ma convalescence. Si vous teniez vraiment à Anne, vous ne l'auriez pas fait traverser toute l'Angleterre alors qu'elle est malade. Vous ne souhaitez ce mariage que pour l'argent et le cachet Lady Catherine. Vous ne comprenez rien. »

Et il s'assit, exténué d'avoir du dire ça en se tenant avec des béquilles et en sachant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il aille maintenant voir Elizabeth, alors que sa tante était là, sinon Lady Catherine se déchaînerait sur elle. Du moins il hésitait. Ne pourrait-il pas protéger la femme qu'il aime en lui demandant sa main aujourd'hui ? Sa tante ne pourrait alors rien y faire.

« _Vous vous trompez Darcy. Je fais cela car cela à toujours compté pour votre mère et moi. Depuis votre plus tendre enfance…

_Assez ! S'écria la comtesse pour la couper. Lady Catherine, laissez moi vous montrer vos appartements, mais ça en est assez pour aujourd'hui. Camélia, je vous laisse montrer à Anne sa chambre également. »

Lady Catherine n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle fut empoignée par sa belle-soeur et tirée de la pièce comme une vulgaire enfant. Darcy fut soulagée de la voir partie et il regarda, désolé, Anne, qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre, mais qui était rassurée par Georgiana et Camélia, toujours assise sur le fauteuil. Il se frotta ensuite le visage avec ses mains, essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

Dans la bibliothèque, Elizabeth regardait le feu dans la cheminée, en tremblant légèrement. Cette annonce lui avait fait un coup de froid : était-il vraiment fiancé ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi tout le monde les encourageaient ? Si ça n'était pas le cas, comment sa tante a-t-elle pu le dire si fort ? Elle se retourna en entendant quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de la pièce où elle se trouvait, et sourit en voyant Richard et Henry, qui s'enquirent de sa santé en s'approchant d'elle.

«_Tout va bien, j'ai seulement été prise d'un vertige soudain, répondit-elle doucement. Colonel, puis-je vous poser une question ?

_Avec plaisir Miss Bennet, sourit le colonel en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

_Votre cousin est-il fiancé à votre cousine ? Demanda-t'elle après une hésitation.

_Non. Il ne l'a jamais été, ne le sera jamais mais ma tante ne l'a jamais compris, expliqua Richard , posément. En effet, elle continue de penser que Darcy et Anne sont fait pour se marier et elle continue de nous répéter que Lady Anne, la mère de Fitzwilliam et Georgiana, souhaitait se mariage autant qu'elle et que Darcy ferait mieux de suivre la volonté de sa mère.

_Est-ce vrai ? Demanda Henry en garnissant l'intérieur de sa pipe.

_Non, c'est totalement faux, sourit Richard. Feu mon oncle et feu ma tante ont toujours souhaité le bonheur matrimonial de leur fils. Ils ont toujours souhaité qu'il se marie par amour, comme ils ont pu le faire eux même.

_Votre cousin ne ressent donc rien pour Miss De Bourgh ? Demanda Elizabeth avec soulagement après les réponses du colonel.

_Rien du tout, juste une profonde amitié, sourit à nouveau Richard. »

Elizabeth le remercia de ces explications et s'en retourna dans la pièce où elle se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt, pour y trouver ses soeurs, Andrew et Darcy. Kitty et Mary se dépêchèrent d'aller vers elle et lui demandèrent ce qui lui était arrivé. Darcy la regarda un instant avant de détourner le regarde et de s'en aller. Il savait que s'il voulait que sa tante laisse tranquille Elizabeth, il n'allait pouvoir montrer aucun signe d'affection et d'attirance à son égard, où bien alors il devait lui demander sa main dans la journée, mais il avait encore besoin de réfléchir à ce sujet. Elizabeth fut un peu surprise de son comportement mais ne se montra pas affectée, cela lui faisant tout de même mal au coeur qu'il ne lui ait pas adressé un de ses sourires habituels. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête mais s'il souhaitait lui en parler, il le ferait. Elle n'avait pas à lui demander : ils n'étaient pas fiancés de toute façon.

Une petite heure et demie plus tard, après avoir discuté avec Andrew et Mary, Elizabeth alla faire un tour dans la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver un livre pouvant lui changer les idées. Elle tomba seulement nez à nez avec Darcy, qui allait sortir de la pièce en question. Il se recula et attendit qu'elle entre pour refermer un peu la porte, tout en la laissant entrouverte. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle parcourait, un peu distraite, les étagères du regard. Elle savait qu'il l'observait, elle sentait son regard sur sa nuque, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Ce qui la dérangeait c'était le changement de comportement qui avait opéré entre le Darcy d'avant Catherine de Bourgh et le Darcy d'après. Elle l'entendit s'éclaircir la gorge mais fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

« _Miss Bennet ? Hésita-t-il après avoir éclaircit sa gorge trois fois.

_Mr Darcy, répondit-elle en se retournant après avoir enfin choisi un livre.

_J'aimerais vous annoncer que… Enfin… Je suis désolée de mon comportement de tout à l'heure, mais je supporte de moins en moins ma tante et je n'aimerais pas qu'elle vous fasse du mal. Cela aurait pu vous choquer…

_Mr Darcy, je ne suis pas en sucre, ri Elizabeth, alors soulagée d'entendre ses explications. Par contre, vous êtes fragile, avec cette paire de béquille et cette jambe. Elle pourrait vous brusquer.

_Je ne suis pas fragile, dit-il en souriant après avoir vu qu'elle voulait le faire rire. Je suis sûr que d'ici deux jours je serais capable de marcher sans ces bouts de bois.

_Oui bien sûr, et je serais, au même moment, sacrée Impératrice en France, dit-elle en lâchant un petit rire.

_Pourquoi pas ? Sourit Darcy. Mais cela voudrait dire que Napoléon aurait été renversé.

_Ou bien qu'il m'ait demandé en mariage et qu'il ait obtenu une licence spéciale, renchérit Elizabeth.

_Ça, je l'espère le moins du monde, sourit Darcy en rougissant. Mais votre frère m'a pourtant dit que vous n'étiez pas du genre à vous marier pour autre chose que l'amour le plus profond ? Ou bien est-ce vous ?

_Je ne saurais me rappeler Monsieur, mais qui vous dit que je ne vis pas en ce moment même un amour épistolaire avec l'Empereur français ? Plaisanta Elizabeth.

_Mon dieu, si tel était le cas, je devrais en informer le colonel et se serait fâcheux, sourit Darcy. »

Ils s'étaient rapprochés durant cet échange si bien qu'il ne restait plus qu'un mètre entre eux. Elizabeth rougit un peu en le remarquant après avoir rigolé à la plaisanterie de l'homme. Elle s'éloigna pour s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque en ouvrant son livre. Darcy sourit de cette volonté de ne pas rompre les convenances, et lui demanda de quel livre il s'agissait, tout en admirant sa beauté. Elizabeth tourna une page avant de répondre, tout en pensant que si Lady Catherine venait à arriver, ils seraient sans chaperons et elle devrait se douter de quelque chose.

« _ C'est « Un voyage aux îles occidentales de l'Écosse », par Samuel Johnson, dit elle en levant le regard.

_Aimeriez vous allez en Écosse Miss ? Demanda-t-il en se déplaçant

_J'adorerais, sourit Elizabeth en le suivant du regard alors qu'il s'approchait pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'en face en posant ses béquilles à côté de lui.

_J'y ai une propriété… dit-il simplement, sans attendre de réponse, bien que cela fit sourire la demoiselle.»

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son livre et Darcy ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était le moment parfait pour faire sa demande. Il l'observa un instant avant de se lancer. Elle semblait concentrée sur cet ouvrage mais le mouvement régulier de l'un de se doigts, caressant l'arrête du livre, montrait une distraction évidente. En effet, elle sentait son regard la parcourir et cela ne la déplaisait pas, bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser à son livre à ce moment précis.

Georgiana cherchait son frère dans la demeure de son oncle. Où pouvait-il bien être passé ? Elle avait besoin de lui parler d'Anne, qui semblait avoir besoin d'un séjour à Matlock, sans sa mère. Camélia était encore avec elle, mais Georgiana leur avait dit qu'elle reviendrait assez rapidement. Elle passa dans la salle de musique, dans le petit salon, mais il n'y était pas. Elle alla donc vers la bibliothèque et entendit quelques voix. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil discret par la porte entrouverte et sourit en voyant son frère et Elizabeth en grande conversation, tous deux semblant se plaire à discuter ensemble. Elle ne souhaita pas les déranger et parti discrètement rejoindre ses cousines.

Dans la bibliothèque, Darcy décida de se lancer après avoir fait, dans sa tête, une ébauche de la discussion qui allait pouvoir se passer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole, le coeur battant la chamade.

«_Miss Elizabeth, dit-il en se levant avec ses béquilles pour s'installer à ses côtés.

_Oui monsieur ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête, un peu étonnée qu'il la sorte ainsi de son ouvrage, avant qu'il ne lui prenne doucement son livre pour le poser à côté d'elle, et pour lui prendre les mains.

_Je ne peux plus cacher mes sentiments à votre égard, Miss, avoua-t-il. Les cacher aux yeux du monde est la chose la plus dure que j'ai du faire ces derniers mois, depuis que je vous ai vu nous regarder du haut du mont Oakham. Je vous admire tellement. Je vous aime de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme, continua-t-il le coeur battant en ne lâchant pas le regard de la demoiselle, qui avait le regard plus brillant que jamais. Je ne sais pas cela est réciproque mais…

_Ça l'est monsieur. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à vous depuis que je vous ai rencontré. Je vous en ai voulu mais j'ai très vite regretté d'avoir été en colère contre vous.

_C'était totalement justifié. Mes paroles et mon comportement ce soir là… comme vous avez pu me le dire, n'ont pas été dignes d'un gentleman. Ces paroles m'ont hantées, mais je les ai prises en compte et j'ai essayé de changer, pour vous plaire. J'ai changé pour vous, car j'ai remarqué que je ne pouvais me résoudre à vivre loin de vous.

_Ne me rappelez pas les paroles que j'ai proféré, Monsieur, elle étaient…

_Justes. Elles étaient justes et nécessaires pour que je puisse me rendre compte de ma bêtise.

Mr. Darcy pris une inspiration et ferma les yeux, serrant les dents pour s'agenouiller devant elle. Il releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de la demoiselle, qui mit une main devant sa bouche d'étonnement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle savait que cela devait lui faire mal de s'agenouiller ainsi, alors qu'il n'était sans doute pas prêt à lâcher ses béquilles. Il lui avait fait une promesse et la tenait. Elle n'en revenait pas. Était-ce alors le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu ? Il semblait bien et le voir ainsi, plonger son regard dans le sien, la rendait on ne peut plus joyeuse.

« _Miss Elizabeth, voulez vous m'épouser ? Dit il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux également.

_Bien sûr que je le veux, répondit Elizabeth du fond de son coeur, laissant les larmes de joie couler toutes seules, mais le sourire qu'elle affichait ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments.

Elle n'avait jamais vu un aussi grand sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres de Darcy, ni un aussi beau. Il se releva non sans difficultés et se rassit auprès d'elle. « Je suis si heureux » murmura-t'il. Elle le regarda intensément, un grand sourire aux lèvres également, alors qu'il posait délicatement ses mains autour du visage de la jeune femme, attendant une autorisation. Elle ferma les yeux en guise d'accord et il rapprocha son visage pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien aimée. C'était un baiser doux, plein de promesses. Il fut chaste et rapide, mais cela sellait entre eux leur engagement futur envers l'autre. Darcy se permit ensuite de la serrer dans ses bras un instant, et Elizabeth fut ravie de ressentir son corps si près du sien, dans cette étreinte chaleureuse. Elle profita de chaque instant dans le creux de ses bras, avant qu'il ne daigne s'écarter.

« _Il me faut aller voir votre père, sourit Darcy. Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux, miss…

_Et moi donc monsieur... »

Elle s'essuya délicatement les joues du bout des doigts et elle le regarda lui baiser le dos de la main, plongeant son regard dans celui de son fiancé, un regard plein de promesses mais également d'amour. Alors, Mr. Darcy repris ses béquilles et se leva, quittant doucement la pièce après un dernier regard à Elizabeth.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Que pensez vous de la tournure des évènements ? Que trame donc Mrs Younge et Miss Bingley ? Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ? Dites moi tout ça en commentaire !**_


End file.
